Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates
by liambt
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is the Second Pirate King, however soon after he is executed. In his last moments he confirms the existence of the One Piece once more and shocks the world as he begins the second Golden Age of Pirates! 50 Years later and pirates are still searching, including our protagonist, Kira, who journeys in search for the One Piece with his nakama and his blade, Kinboshi!
1. Enter Kira!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a remake of a remake of a series I originally made ages ago, which is still on fanfiction, for the sole reason of research, as I don't have it documented any more. Anyway, the remake that I had done were very long chapters and I came to dislike the name (One Piece: Pirates Adventure), as it didn't represent the actual story inside. And so, with the first chapter as an exception, I am going to cut up the already existing chapters into more chapters, and while I do that look over the chapters for mistakes.**_

_**(Average chapter will now be around 1500 Words instead of 3000)**_

_**And so for now, enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 01 – Enter Kira! The Red Eyed Swordsman!**_

_One Piece is the greatest treasure that can be found in this world, first placed into hiding by the 1st Pirate King Gold D. Roger, thus creating the Golden Age of Piracy! A few decades later the One Piece was found by the infamous Monkey D. Luffy. Soon after he was executed leaving only his legacy and his crew behind, upon his death he would create the Second Golden age of Piracy by telling the world of the One Piece's existence once more. Monkey D. Luffy met his end in the same place as his predecessor Gold D. Roger in Loguetown...! Now 50 years later a new journey begins...! In the far reaches of the East Blue is where this story begins... _

_Sat in his chair was the highly esteemed Captain Kentaru Narubuya. He was around 50-60 years old and stood at 6'10". His rough black hair with a grey outline spiked backwards, he had menacing dark green eyes. He wore his marine coat over his shoulders, hands not going through the sleeves of his coat which had a large emblem of 'Justice' on it's back. Upon his body he wore a black shirt, trouser and boots. He clenched a lit cigarette between his lips and faced the only window of his office room, he sat in his chair in a confident manner as the ensign Mia Fugiya stood behind him at the other side of his desk, it was a young women roughly around 20 years of age, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt, black and dark blue trousers, and she had wavy black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a belt with a pistol holstered in it._

"_What's the fuss about ensign Mia!" Captain Kentaru spoke in a slightly raspy voice, the cigarette still clenched between his lips. He still faced the window, outside was Shukaru City, one of the cities that Captain Kentaru is in command of. Captain Kentaru controls what is called the 3 Great Fishing Islands of the East Blue, known for it's abundance of fish and expert fishermen, Shukaru City is the main of these 3 islands._

"_It seems a pirate ship has been spotted in the horizon of this island coming straight for Shukaru City." ensign Mia responded._

"_And... even far out here it is unlikely for us not to have a pirate ship come by or even attack each month, we dealt with those clowns just fine, what's so special about this crew?!" Captain Kentaru spoke in his raspy voice._

"_Well... You see..." ensign Mia muttered, "...It's the Bear Pirates!"_

"_!" Captain Kentaru's eyes widened, "is that so, the infamous Bear Pirates with the captains head worth 16 million beri" Captain Kentaru twisted his chair around and now was facing towards Lieutenant Mia, "how can you be sure that it is them?!"_

"_In the picture taken of the ship, the figure head is in the shape of a bear head, exactly the same as the World Government had informed" ensign Mia answered, "there is no mistaking that this is the ship belonging to the Bear Pirates or at least a copy made to fool us."_

"_How many on board?!" Captain Kentaru asked._

"_Eh... that's the thing..." ensign Mia answered, "...There is no sign of anyone on board"_

"_What do you mean?!" Captain Kentaru shouted in shock, "someone has to be on it... Come on ensign Mia, we're going to the harbour!"_

"_Yes sir...!"_

_Meanwhile out in the horizon from Shukaru City on a peculiar ship with a bear figure head was someone who was soon to shake the world, but for now he awoke from his slumber like any other day. He was a man without a bounty on his head or a care in the world, Kira set his eyes outside of the sleeping quarters and too the outside world for the first time of this new day._

_He had downward spiking blond hair and demonic like red tinted Eyes, he wore a pure black coat that hanged off his shoulders, his arms not going through the sleeves of his coat, it blew backwards like a cape. He also had a dark green shirt that tucked into his black trousers that also tucked into his black shoes. He looked around 17 years of age and was 5'8"._

"_Oh! An island, about time. I had ran out of food and drink!" Kira smirked, he walked up to the front of the ship and leaned on the railing as he watched the ship drift closer and closer to the island, "I have a good feeling about this, even if this place is quite cold...!"_

_..._

"_Damn it's a hot day... Has all squadrons arrived?!", Captain Kentaru asked, a lit cigar still clenched in his mouth, he stood still with crossed arms to the horizon as the ship with the bear figure head approached ever closer. At his side was ensign Mia, and behind them was an army of Marines, in groups of around 20, making up a total of around 100._

"_All that has been asked for has arrived, 40 from the outer towns and 60 from here in Shukaru City, all are prepared with the appropriate equipment, sir!" ensign Mia answered, "Isn't 100 men too much for a seemingly vacant ship?"_

"_We can't brush off the possibility of this being a trap, not that a trap will stop me from catching them" Captain Kentaru smirked, "plus, I feel at ease when I have my men at my side, it's easier to protect those who are in my sight!" Then a voice could be heard._

"_Captain kentaru, Sir!" a marine that was on look out shouted, as he was lowering his goggles from his eyes._

"_What is it?" Captain Kentaru asked._

"_I have spotted a person on board the ship" the marine answered, Captain Kentaru went into thinking for a second before asking something once again..._

"_Just one person?"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

"_Hmm... Looks like we're going to have to just wait, it could be a trap for us to lower our guard, or... there's too many possibilities, it's better to just wait!..."_

_After a long wait the ship finally came to a stop at the dock of Shukaru City, Kira lifted and dropped the anchor into the blue sea as it slammed into the ocean floor, Kira then dropped a wide wooden plank and proceeded to walk down it and onto land. Letting out a slight sigh before paying attention to the 100 marines before him._

"_Hey!" Kira light heartedly said, right hand waving hello, a drop of sweat dripping down his cheeks, "don't mind me, just here to supply my ship and heading back into the wide ocean"_

"_Who are you and how do you have the Bear Pirate's ship?!" Captain Kentaru asked in a harsh manor._

"_Oh, hahaha, that!" Kira laughed as he pointed his thumb backwards at the ship with the bear figure head, "after leaving my home town in a dinghy, that bear figure headed ship was the first ship I came across, at that point there was no island in sight and I had ran out of food, so I asked for food and directions and they laughed, even throwing stones at me. So I clobbered them all and piled them all on my small dinghy, hahaha!" "After that I was safe sailing with an efficient pile of meat and I had a map! This was the closest island so I came here using my very limited navigation skills, it took a while to get here with this being a large ship for one man to handle and now I'm low on food again, so I come here asking for meat!" Kira laughed._

"_So it is the real Bear Pirates ship?!" ensign Mia screeched in shock._

"_That is if he tells the truth" Captain Kentaru emphasised._

"_Hahaha, why would I lie, I gain no profit from lying" Kira asserted_

"_We would lower our guard and you could attack if we thought you weren't apart of the Bear Pirates Crew"_

"_That's a possibility I guess, but trust me, I will cause no trouble"_

"_hmm... for now we lower our guard, unless..."_

"_What...?"_

"_Are you a pirate?!"_

"_Yes!" Kira sharply remarked._

_All the marines jaw dropped in shock including ensign Mia, and a sweat drop dripped past Captain Kentaru's cheek, as he looked in a confused posture._

"_Hahahahaha...!" Kira laughed hysterically as he faintly pointed towards the marines as they looked in shock, tears formed as he laughed continuously. _

"_...You thought we were just going to let you into the city when you fully admit you are a pirate...?!" ensign Mia exclaimed!_

"_I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but I'm not going to lie about myself" Kira sighed, still giggling while was wiping his tears away, "the thing I hate the worst is people who coward from there true self and people who don't try to achieve their dreams!"_

"_A dreamer huh?" Captain Kentaru sighed, "let me guess, you're dream is to become the 3rd Pirate King!"_

"_Yes, for now it is but a dream but soon it is to become a reality along with a strong crew fit to be nakama of the Pirate King" Kira declared, "That was my oath to my treasured old friend"_

"_Sorry kid, your dreams end here under my foot!" Captain Kentaru claimed confidently!_

"_Looks like I won't be able to just up and leave without a fight" Kira smirked, a clinging sound could be heard as he took grip of something which was concealed behind the shadows of his cape like coat!_

"_Step back, I'll handle this" Captain Kentaru declared as he whipped out an object from underneath his coat, it was a set of two iron knuckle busters that he proceeded to fit on both his hands, the marines and ensign Mia acknowledged Captain Kentaru's orders and hastened backwards a few steps back leaving around a dozen metres radius of spare room, Captain Kentaru raised both his muscular arms up to breast height, one was clenched into a fist while the other covered the clenched fist, a loud cracking noise could be heard as he pushed his palm into his fist, he then repeated the process but reversed it to do it to his other hand._

_Kira got into a fighting stance, his left leg faced forward towards his opponent up to his knees which then faced to the ground, his feet planted hard into the ground were also facing at his opponent, his other leg was stretched in the opposite direction with his right foot far forward stretched out with his feet laying fully on the ground. His right hand continued to hold the clinging object concealed in his coat, while his left hand was placed in front bending leftwards, palm of his hand open and fingers connected and stretched out._

_Captain Kentaru simply stood both arms at his side and his legs curved outwards to the side, feet slightly separated facing forward._

_And after a last clinging noise from inside Kira's cloak like coat and a slight bit of movement from the two of them as they just began to jump out into a fiery explosion of attacks, a great explosion shot out into a fiery flame to the left of Kira and the marines._

_The wind blew Kira and the marines into the ground whileflying sidewards, while Captain Kentaru somehow managed to keep his footing. Most Marines fell roughly on the ground while Kira and ensign Mia somehow managed to keep there footing as they returned to the surface, though no deaths, some of the marines were injured with a few broken bones. After they gained their senses they searched out to find the source of the explosion, all that was left was a crater with a dark grey smoke rising from it reaching to the sky, then they sought out the cause and found found their answer out at sea, while they were all focused on the soon to be battle of Kira VS Captain Kentaru a ship had came from the horizon, at it's front was a Figure Head of a dark green frog!_

"_Who are they ensign Mia?!" Captain Kentaru inquired._

"_...aah... From their figure head, I would have to guess they are the Froggy Pirates!" ensign Mia responded, "they are locals around here and are known to raze villages and cities and take all treasures including every last grain of food, they only have one person with a bounty which is it's captain having a 12 million Beri bounty, it has around a fleet of around 80 men, though I don't think there that strong, his cruel actions were enough for the World Government to give him a bounty"_

"_I see, I have a vague memory of hearing that name before..." Captain Kentaru recalled, "he was predicted to be heading this way, looks like the rumours were true then."_

"_..." Kira was in a state of shock, a blank expression stuck on his face, but not from the explosion but from the crater underneath Captain Kentaru's feet, reaching a full metre around him created from sheer strength and... another strange power that resonated from his body... "What was that?!"_

"_Huh? What?" Captain Kentaru asked as he noticed Kira staring at him._

"_That strange sensation when you were about to shoot into action!" Kira said in his blank shocked look, "a power beyond my comprehension."_

"_I don't feel the need to explain anything to a pirate" Captain Kentaru growled before going into thought, 'looks like I nearly used that ability on accident again, it would have spoilt the fight so I don't like using it often, an equal or near equal fight is better than a massacre after all.'_

"_It felt like..." Kira reminisced._

"_Huh?" Captain Kentaru asked._

"_Eh... Nothing" Kira stuttered._

"_Whatever." Captain Kentaru tutted, In an annoyed manner._

"_Hey, would you... Just, let me go, seeing that you have pressing matters to attend to now" Kira weakly laughed._

"_Like hell I would!" Captain Kentaru growled._

"_Didn't think so..." Kira pouted._

"_Negotiations are over, stay foot here, you ten men hold him down with guns locked on him at all times while the rest of us will take Ship Rose for a spin!" Captain Kentaru ordered! "And make sure the injured don't do anything to make themselves more injured!"_

"_Yes, Sir!" all the marines including ensign Mia answered in obedience as they proceeded with the orders, 10 marines circled Kira while 7 were laid down and injured while some of the 10 marines aided them, Captain Kentaru and the rest of the marines walked onto the only other ship at the dock, it was a huge ship, bigger than most ships a mere captain would have the honour of sailing. With a painting of a thorny rose on its side it sailed from it's port. Meanwhile Kira stood in silence in thought while ten daunting rifles pointed at his head, he felt no fear and only thought of his next move..._

_'What to do, I can escape from these guys but if I sail off in the ship, without a crew to fire back at there marine ship or even the pirate ship will fire and destroy both the ship and me, unless...' Kira thought at great lengths, 'It's my only choice, but I'm going to have to wait a bit for the two of them too clash off in the distance!'_

* * *

_Ship Rose_

* * *

_Ship rose sailed off gracefully with the wind on it's side as it sailed surprisingly quickly for it's size, and in due time reached a fair range to begin firing it's cannons..._

"_...2... 1... FIRE!" Captain Kentaru shouted his orders, in nearly exact timing, both ships shot off their 1st round of cannonballs, both sides receiving small damages with most cannonballs missing their shot and splashing water into the sky..._

* * *

_Shukaru City – The Dock_

* * *

_'NOW!' Kira thought in his mind before shouting aloud, "***level 5 – 3 steps***!" In three quick steps, to the point of vanishing for a fraction of a second, Kira sliced each one of the 10 marines down leaving them to fall in agony as blood spurted from their wounds, from the concealed insides of his cloak like coat he revealed his weapon of choice, his katana, it was above average in height but was light and easy to use for hasty attacks, it had a stylish golden handle. Kira returned the katana to it's stylish black and golden scabbard. The injured marines could only watch in horror, unable to do a thing, or rather, too scared to do anything._

"_Nice job Kinboshi (Gold Star)" Kira thanked his sword before he began running onto the ship with the bear figure head, ran up to a dinghy that sat at the other side of the ship and proceeded to lift it over the banister and causing it to drop, making it land roughly but still intact in the sea, creating a large splash._

"_Here we go! Bye Now!" Kira said faced the injured marines before holding his nose, closing his nostrils as he leapt into the cold sea, emerging and rushing his shaking body on board the dinghy, "damn that water is cold!" "Time to go!" Kira spat out a mouthful of water, he took grasp of both the oars and paddled harder than he'd ever done so before, his body still shaking from the cold._

* * *

_Ship Rose_

* * *

_Things went quiet at the battle between Ship Rose and the Pirates, they had got close enough that firing cannonballs would damage their own ship in the process and so the Froggy Pirates put planks down, creating a bridge to cross to the other sides ship..._

"_Leave the planks be, let them come to us!" Captain Kentaru smirked, "Fire at sight!"_

_The pirates ran in large numbers, armed and ready, both sides shot at the same time, making blood fly. Many fell onto the ground after being struck and many others fell into the sea leaving their corpses to float endlessly, before soon the two sides clashed in close combat swords connecting with each other or through the enemy!_

_Captain Kentaru readied his pulsing right arm, swinging it sidewards at great strength sending one man sailing into ten other Pirates, sending them all flying off the ship and to crash into the hard unforgiving sea!_

_Ensign Mia Fugiya sent 5 men toppling on the ground, as smoke resonated from her pistol as she held it upright._

_Then, at the back of the ship, a shout was heard, "Captain KENTARU!" A marine shouted this as he ran towards Captain Kentaru who was in the middle of sending 10 more people on a trip to the sea._

"_What is it!" Captain Kentaru asked as the man reached him._

"_That pirate that we you told to stay put escaped, Sir!" the marine answered as he pointed out a lone dinghy in the distance featuring a certain red eyed pirate._

"_WHAT!"_

_Captain Kentaru looked in anger as he saw the dinghy in the distance sail merrily away, "Bring out the Mini-Rose!" 'He's stronger than I thought, looks like he's not just some low grade pirate...' Thought Captain Kentaru._

"_Yes, Sir!" the marine answered before following his orders, he opened the door that lead to underneath the ship, ran through the hallways until reaching a blue door, he rushed it open and found in a dark room, a small wooden ship with a rose on it's side, inside it was some kind of contraption, it was made of a special metallic material that had two foot sized holes. The marine lit the room with a candle that stood near the door, ran to the other side of the room and pulled a lever, soon after the wall which was there slowly raised up and vanished into a gap, outside was the sea, at perfect level to push the Mini-Rose ship in, the Marine pulled off the constraints which laid across the front and back of the small ship, and pushed it from it's side with great struggle, but in the end managing to follow his orders and the small ship was now floating merrily in the ocean, he pulled the lever which closed in the wall and ran up to join back in the battle!_

"_There it is..." Captain Kentaru smirked, he stood at the edge of the ship, right below him floating in the ocean was Mini-Rose, a ship created for such cases, as Captain Kentaru leaped down, he landed safely in the boat without it breaking, it was completely solid, nearly unbreakable. He planted his two feet into the holes of the contraption which was planted on board near the back, Mini-Rose was special, it ran on a special power only known to some people, even unknown to most of the Grand Line! Captain Kentaru stood arms crossed, a determined look as the Mini-Rose shot off in incredible speed._

* * *

_Kira's Dinghy_

* * *

"_Looks like its worki..." before Kira could finish, Captain Kentaru shot past riding on the Mini-Rose, it twisted round in great precision and now faced Kira and his small dinghy._

_Kira looked in shock, eyes wide and eyebrows higher than ever before, "Who are you, and what is that thing?!"_

"_Just a marine who looks after the people at the edge of the East Blue..." Captain Kentaru smirked in a joking manner, "... And this is my prodigy, the Mini-Rose"_

"_Hehehe... looks like your other criminal had the same idea as me!" Kira giggled, as he pointed off into the distance, from behind the pirate ship sailed merrily a small dinghy, on board was the captain of the pirate crew alone with all there treasures. Having predicted his loss and decided to run away while he could... Or so he believed..._

"_Get on board!" Captain Kentaru commanded as he grabbed hold of the collar of Kira's coat in a rough manner and forcefully lifted him like you would a cat and planted him in the ship at the front where he could see him, the mysterious power set aflame and the Mini-Rose shot off!_

"_Whoa!" Kira was stunned at the speed, his eyes sparkled in excitement, "this is awesome!"_

"_Shut up kid and hold on!" Captain Kentaru growled as the Mini-Rose continued to battle the waves, but with the wind on it's side the Mini-Rose reached the escaping Pirate Captain in no time!_

"_What kind of boat is that!" the pirate captains jaw dropped, stunned by it's pure speed. His hair was black and fluffy, and formed into a beard and moustache, he had a fat roundish nose, and was a bright red, showing him to be a drunk, he wore a white vest that didn't fit on his fat body fully and baggy brown trousers which were held by a large black belt, and thick brown boots._

"_Froggy' Jones McCarther, you can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Captain Kentaru threatened, 'Froggy' Jones was shaking, but he got a grip of himself and grabbed his blade which rested through his belt, it was like a scimitar and was a lot bigger than Kira's katana._

"_I'll handle this" Kira smirked._

"_What?!" Captain Kentaru asked._

"_I want some action before you take me in!" Kira continued smirking._

"_Whatever, I'll allow you a final wish I guess" Captain Kentaru sighed._

"_Thanks!" Kira smiled, he reached inside his cape like coat and stunningly pulled out his katana in great speed, for a split second Kira vanished to reappear behind 'Froggy' Jones, Kira softly placed the Katana back in it's scabbard with a quick clunk noise, at the same time 'Froggy' Jones fell to his knees in agony as a cut mark across his whole upper body appeared, blood spurting out leaving him bloody and about to fall into the water, but before 'Froggy' Jones fell into the water Kira caught him by grabbing his vest. Kira then announced his attack,"***level ****1 – swift*******!"_

"_N-not bad" Captain Kentaru was surprised at the strength of this unknown, he felt sorry that he had to bring him in, such talent he thought shouldn't be wasted as a pirate... "Come on, hand 'Froggy' over"_

"_What about me?!"_

"_Hurry, I'm letting you go" Captain Kentaru took hold of the knocked out 'Froggy' Jones as Kira handed him over, "you show great promise, hopefully someone in the near future will be able to persuade you to change your ways."_

"_What... Thanks!" Kira had a great big smile, he grabbed hold of Captain Kentaru's hand and shook it, "...but no one could make me change my ways, I have chosen my path and I plan to follow it or die trying!"_

"_Yeah, yeah... Just go before I change my mind..." Captain Kentaru growled, "... Oh, you never told me your name?"_

"_Just call me Kira!" Kira smirked._

_'Well Kira, I hope you are successful in changing this lousy unjustly era!' thought Captain Kentaru._

_And like that Kira sailed off in 'Froggy' Jones McCarther's dinghy, Captain Kentaru returned to the village and finally 'Froggy' was to serve imprisonment for life._

"_Hahahahaha" Kira laughed in happiness as he laid back merrily in his dinghy as it sailed in the middle of nowhere, then suddenly his stomach made a loud growling noise, "Damn, I never got any food, and I lost the map as well!"_

_...Meanwhile that night in a nearby island, flames shot into the air, houses fell and crumbled into dust, at the docks was a ship the had a raised jolly roger flag and on it's sails, was a skull and bones with a white top hat... soon the ship sailed away leaving only few alive on the island..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 2 – La La Island! The Village in Flames!_

_Character Profile_

_Name – Kira_

_Size – 5'8"_

_Age – 17_

_Title – Captain of the Red Eyed Pirates._

_Appearance – He had downward spiking blond hair and demonic like red tinted Eyes, he wears a pure black coat that hanged off his shoulders, his arms not going through the sleeves of his coat, it blew backwards like a cape, he had a dark green shirt that tucked into his black trousers that also tucked into his black shoes._

_Bounty - None_

_Devil Fruit – None_

_Weapon – Kinboshi (Gold Star) is one of the Hoshinoken (Star Swords), a group of swords consisting with 'star' in it's title, only four of these swords are known to exist, the Kinboshi not being one of the known four, it seems to be very light and targeted to a more speedy fighting style, this contrasts well with Kira's fighting style._

_Dream – To acquire the title of the 3rd Pirate King._


	2. Washed Upon an Unknown Island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 0****2**** – ****Washed Upon an Unk****n****own**** Island! ****Confrontation with a Hidden Enemy****!**_

_Kira laid comfortably in his dinghy, as he sailed direction-less in the open sea. Until he was awoken by the slight smell of burning and smoke, he shot up in search of the cause, he found himself planted in the beach of an island, woods clouded his view of the rest of the island, but far off in the distance of the island he saw a dark black smoke rising from beyond the trees. _

_'Hmm... A fire, a raised village maybe...?' Kira asked himself in thought, '... this area in the East Blue is known for it's vast amount of it's raised villages.' 'Wonder if the pirates are still there?!' Kira grabbed each side of the dinghy, pushing himself up and out of the dinghy, planting his feet into the soft and warm sand, "gotta love the feeling of warm sand under your feet" _

_Kira walked through the sand and into the forest, the trees were peculiar, they all had pink leafs and were separated at a good distance from each other, Kira looked in awe, it was his first time laying eyes on such a tree, "Amazing, what a beautiful place to have accidentally drifted to."_

_Kira walked through the forest of pink leaved trees as the leaves fell softly down around him, a few falling on him. Things were quiet for a while until he heard a loud growl to his right, Kira looked anxiously towards the direction of the noise, the beast stood and glared ferociously at him, it's mouth was gaping open revealing its large and sharp teeth, it had a deadly stare. But strangely the beast had pink fur with white stripes, and looked very much like an overgrown tiger. The pink tiger leaped at Kira, it claws out in front ready to slam down at him._

"_***level 2**** – ****swing***!" Kira growled back, his hand shooting in and out of his cloak like coat as he grabbed his katana and swung it in a sidewards motion as the pink tiger like beast came in striking distance. The attack shot out like a small missile and had cut the beasts face diagonally, though only through it's right eye, blood spurted out as the beast leaped back in pain as it squealed, "now run off before I have to kill you!"_

_The pink tiger ignored its wounds and concentrated back at Kira, with eyes revealing it's intent to kill, Kira sighed in frustration, the pink tiger like beast leaped forwards once again, Kira held his right hand straight up facing the sky, as he grasped the katana with a strong grip. A distinctive noise could be heard, it was not Kira's sword but another object as it soared through the air at extraordinary velocity, it struck the beast taking it off it's feet for a fraction of a second, sending the beast on it's side, only then could Kira understand what had just happened!_

"_An arrow?!" Kira muttered to himself in response of the arrow implanted into the tiger, blood shot out and finally the beast stopped it's growls and squeals as it rested it's head and fell into eternal slumber, "WHOSE THERE!" Kira held out his sword towards the area the arrow shot out from._

"_Who are you!" a voice shouted from the shadows of the forest,, "a pirate?!"_

"_I am Kira, proud swordsman and proud pirate!" Kira smirked. At this point he was hiding with his back facing a tree in case the mysterious man was to let another arrow fly rapidly through the air, even if the width of the tree was not big enough to conceal his whole body._

"_BASTARD!" the man shouted, a clear anger and resentment in his rough voice, Kira could here the noise of the arrow fly pass him as it barely managed to miss him, just passing past his eyes and lodging into the tree behind him. Then a few seconds later before Kira could even change into another hiding, another shot was fired. Kira squatted and the arrow lodged into the tree, the arrow pointing out the other side, 1-2 inches above from Kira's head, "CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"_

"_C-calm down, I come in piece!" Kira exclaimed._

"_YEAH RIGHT! No pirate comes in piece, especially not after doing that to our town!" the hidden man shouted as another arrow shot off, Kira jumped to his right barely avoiding the arrow, however he was now in the open, before the hidden man could get a clean shot. Kira found the nearest tree to hide behind and went into thought..._

_'So it was a pillaging' Kira said in thought before speaking in a loud and clear voice, "That wasn't me, I don't even have a crew yet!"_

"_Enough of your lies!" the mysterious man shouted, _

_'I'm going to have to find him, to do that I'm going to have to waste time, I'll have to keep talking to him in order to radar him out and take him down!' Kira thought before another arrow came flying by, he narrowly avoided it and took a hiding place a few steps forward behind another tree, "HEY! What island is this?!"_

"_A dead man doesn't need such knowledge!" the hidden man responded._

_'That way!' Kira thought, taking a more broader approach and sprinting to his next spot quite a length longer than his other trips and begun to speak again, "Are you a marine?!"_

"_None of your business!"_

_'That way!' Kira thought, a smirk on his face, until an arrow came flying by, another narrow miss as he ran head down, "man you've got a bad shot!"_

"_SHUT U-" before the hidden man could finish his growls he was tackled from his right side by Kira who went straight for the bow, smacking it out of his hand, far enough so it was out of reaching distance as Kira stood broodingly over the weapon-less man, "how did you get so close?!"_

"_You shouldn't underestimate a pirate!" Kira boasted._

_He was a 40 year old male, with messy and curly ginger hair that came to form a beard, his clothes were dirty and filled with filth._

"_Now tell me what happened on this island!" Kira commanded._

"_Huh?" the man replied, "you aren't apart of there crew after all?!"_

"_Whose...?"_

"_T-the Top Hat Pirates!"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_You don't know the Top Hat Pirates?!"_

"_N... No..."_

"_Where are you from?!"_

"_I can't say... but it's near the edge of the East Blue"_

"_Then how could you have not heard of the Top Hat Pirates, they practically own the East Blue!"_

"_Is that so..." Kira went into thought._

"_HEY YOU, GET OFF MY DADDY!" a young female voice shouted out, from the shadows of a nearby tree ran out a young girl around the age of 8, she had short ginger hair and big blue eyes, tears touched her cheeks as she ran towards and began slamming her fists at Kira, though with no effect._

"_Daddy... HUH?" Kira asked in surprise._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" the man shouted, his eyes widened and he tried to struggle his way out of Kira's grasp, "get out of here Elia!"_

_The small girl stepped back a few steps and tumbled on the ground, she stood with an agonisingly pained look as he watched this stranger stand broodingly over her father, tears streaming down her eyes._

"_Don't worry, I'm not a mindless killer, heck, I've never killed in my life!" Kira claimed._

"_Teh, doubt that coming from the likes of a pirate!" the man tutted._

"_Calm down and I'll let you go" Kira demanded._

"_Huh?" the man questioned, "yeah right!"_

"_Just wanted to know what I was dealing with, but it looks like I was to late" Kira stood up releasing the man from his grasp, the man shot for his daughter and ran from the scene with her in his hand, 'damn, I wanted to know a little more still, thought if I gave him something he'd tell me more, oh well, maybe if I follow him he'll hopefully lead me to the rest of them, then hopefully they can supply me with more knowledge... as well as a little food and drink...!'_

_Kira followed from a distance, like a professional Kira kept the exact distance from the man in order to keep himself concealed, soon the man stopped running and placed his daughter on the ground on her feet, he inspected her for any injuries, with no injuries he lifted her onto his back again and gave her a piggy back ride to their destination, Kira was still in the dark at the point of them reaching there destination, it was a large but cheap looking building, made out of scrap and no glass for but a few of the many windows, looking out the window was many people, around 10 in sight, from children to adults to the elderly. _

_The man and his daughter knocked on the door, a few seconds later it opened but Kira couldn't see who opened it from his positioning, and then the man and his daughter entered the building as all of the people seemed to rush away from the windows to meet them, Kira could hear many footsteps as if many people were running at the same time!_

_'Hmm... I'm not going to make any progress like this, I'm starving' Kira groaned in thought, as a growl came from his stomach, 'It's not too far fetched that there's a person willing to feed a starving pirate... right?'_

_Kira stepped out from hiding behind one of the many beautiful pink trees surrounding the area and brushed himself off before walking towards the building until..._

"_STOP!" shouted a voice from above, Kira instantly looked in the direction of the voice, in one of the second story windows stood a young girl around the age of 18, she had beautiful yellow eyes and long and shiny black hair that reached down to her lower back, she wore an orange long sleeved shirt, the words "TOKKO" plastered black on her well developed chest. The rest of her was in cover behind the walls of the building, she had both hands placed firmly on the glassless windows surface, "WHO ARE YOU!" Her voice caught the attention of the other people inside as a few men came rushing out, 3 men, one was the man before and two other, a black haired man and a brown haired man. Other than the ginger who held a bow the others both held a pistol._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 03 – Enter Tokko! Kira Vs Tokko!_


	3. Enter Tokko!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 0****3**** –**** Enter Tokko****! ****Kira Vs Tokko****!**_

"_Now now, calm down..." Kira held both his hands in the air showing them that he had no weapon on hand, a sweat drop passed by his cheek, "...No need for anyone to get hurt, right."_

"_The only one getting hurt is going to be you!" the black haired man growled as he raised his pistol in Kira's direction, index finger lying in wait to pull back the trigger._

"_Is that what you think..." Kira grinned, "you underestimate me."_

"_Be careful, he's the pirate I..." the ginger haired man began to warn until being interrupted..._

"_Don't worry, we're the ones with the guns" the brown haired man smirked as he also raised his pistol in Kira's direction, finger at the ready!_

"_You're making a big mistake" Kira said._

"_Shut up!" the black hair man shouted, not a second later he pulled the trigger, a bullet erupted out of the pistol and shot towards Kira, the bullet was to hit Kira in the heart, but with ease he was able to step out of the way, the bullet just missing and hitting one of the many trees behind him._

"_Now if that hit me, I might be lying breathless on the floor right now, you can't complain about me retaliating now, right?!" Kira had a smirk on his face as he leaned forwards right foot in front and left foot at the back ready to pounce. And with great speed Kira shot from his position and blasted forward weaving away from one bullet and another as the black haired man continued to blast out another 3 bullets, none hitting there target as Kira dodged them with ease, soon enough Kira got into range, he flattened his right hand as he squatted underneath the black haired man, he then shot his right arm up, his palm connecting with the man's jaw sending him into the air for a few short seconds before he crashed back down on the hard floor!_

"_K-k-karl...!" the brown haired man stuttered, he was shaking and in a state of fright pulled back the trigger of his pistol, but once again Kira seemed to effortlessly evade the bullet and leap at him and like deja vu Kira slammed his palm into the man's jaw knocking him out cold._

"_Now..." Kira brushed himself off as he stood up straight from his fighting stance, "...I think we don't need anyone else falling asleep on us now, right?!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" the girl shouted from the second story window._

"_I just want something to eat... And a drink" Kira calmly responded._

"_YEAH RIGHT!" the girl remarked before settling her right foot on the surface of the window sill and pushing herself off of it to effortlessly pull herself over it. She was now leaping through the sky, and after a while she came rocketing down with great weight, she fell with her right foot shot out in front and her left pulled back, her intent to come down like a hammer, feet first to take Kira down. As she collided an explosion of smoke covered the scene._

_The cloud of smoke soon faded, in its midst could be seen an amazing sight, the girl laid on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth as her eyes were shut, Kira stood over her with the back side of his Kinboshi lightly pressed against her back, he then declared his attack, "***level ****3 – ****crush***!"_

"_TOKKO!" shouted the ginger haired man as he poked his head from hiding, everyone peeked out from their respective hiding spot and looked in shock at what they saw before them._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" shouted an elderly man as he came running out of the building and into plain sight, he had fluffy long white hair and had angry dark green eyes._

"_Don't worry, I hit her with the blunt side of my katana, she'll live, I even missed all vital spots" Kira smirked, "she'll wake up s..."_

_Before he could continue he could feel movement from underneath his right foot, as he looked down he saw the girl twist around directing a dagger that was clenched in her hand at Kira's right foot, in reaction Kira leaped back, landing back on the ground lightly as the girl stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes._

"_Why don't you just leave us alone!" she growled, she stared him down with eagerness to defeat him._

"_I only want something to eat..." Kira moaned, tongue out as he drooped his shoulders down looking very weak as his stomach growled in hunger._

"_Huh?!"_

"_Not all pirates are murderous and thief's..." Kira said, "...okay, you can scrap the second part for the most part."_

_At this point Kira had gracefully returned his Kinboshi to its black and gold scabbard, as if to say he was friendly'._

"_Don't listen to him Tokko!" the ginger hair man shouted out, "all pirates are the same, a bunch of mindless apes out for blood and gold!"_

"_Right!" Tokko asserted herself, 'I can't lose here, I will not allow this bastard pirate to wipe out even more friends... And myself... I have a dream to fulfil... I've not even had the chance to become a navigator yet!...'_

"_Grr..." Kira began to get fed up, he now understood that they would not listen, so he shook it off and went into his usual stance, his hand grasped on his katana once more, behind his cloak like coat, his eyes were dull, yet sharp as knifes as he gave up on talking and stared with the eyes of a killer, "fine..."_

_5 seconds later the fight was over, Tokko fell in pain though with no clear indication of where she was hit, no blood as Kira had hit her with the blunt side of his katana, simply knocking her on her knees in one quick hit to the neck, with his back to her he declared his attack, "***level 3**** – ****crush***!"_

_All the onlookers watched in pain, shock and hopelessness, they looked panicked over Kira as he stood intently as he returned his katana to its scabbard, afterwards focusing his eyes upon the ginger haired man._

"_Now, let's stop this carrying on!" Kira demanded, in a now more casual and happier tone, "I didn't want to fight you guys, I'm not that kind of guy!"_

"_Teh" Tokko tutted as she turned to face Kira, "then what are you here for?!"_

"_Grr... This is getting repetitive..." Kira moaned._

"_Food and drink right?" the ginger haired man spoke._

_"Yes" Kira sighed in relief._

"_What do you think?" Tokko asked as she looked towards the ginger haired man, who went into thought before replying..._

"_Do we have much choice, we can't fight back" the ginger haired man replied with a sigh, "though if you even simply touch someone we'll fight back!"_

"_Fair enough, I accept!" Kira had a big smile as he finally got through to them and turned around and held his hand out towards Tokko, who brushed it off and got on her feet be herself, she walked towards the open door and walked into the building, the ginger hair man stood in wait still, "let's go then!" _

"_Help me with these guys!" the ginger haired man spoke as he picked up the brown haired one while Kira nodded and picked up the black haired one_

_Kira walked forward with the black haired man on his back and entered the building behind the ginger haired man and the now more settled down white haired elder. Kira then began to speak, "explain to me what happened in detail to this island!"_

"_Sure, just let's get seated first" the ginger haired man answered, "I'm Jak by the way, I'm a hunter, I gather all the meat for the citizens of this Island"_

"_Hey Jak, I'm Kira, soon to be King of the Pirates!" Kira said with a continuing grin on his face._

"_WHAT!" Jak shouted in shock with eyes wide open, "HAHAHAHA... King of the Pirates? Yeah right!"_

"_You doubt me like they doubted Luffy!" Kira quickly remarked, a shine of seriousness in his eyes._

"_..." Jak gulped, "I guess so..."_

_The two walked rightwards after entering the building, there seemed to be an absence of doors. They entered the living room, inside were cheap couches. Sat upon one was Tokko and next to her was the older white haired man who looked at Kira with distrust, there was another door into the room, from it and the other door were a few onlookers, the two then got seated._

"_King of the pirates huh, that's a laugh" Tokko giggled, having heard what Kira had said earlier. Kira simply stuck out his tongue too her annoyance._

"_I'll explain what happened" Jak said._

"_Please do" Kira replied._

"_It happened just yesterday, very early in the morning, the sun had just risen from its slumber when most of us were woken up by the smell of burning, everyone rushed out of their homes, most of us survivors survived because we lived at the edge of town, this building here is our evacuation spot in case of emergencies such as then, we escaped with our life's and our little belongings, while those dastardly pirates pillaged and killed more than half our people, we are not warriors, we survive by selling the seeds of our trees and fishing, we're not rich and we barely got by at some points but it was enough, no one in this island deserved this!"Jak exclaimed, his eyes got watery, but tears didn't fall as he brushed them away, "do you know how what its like to bury the bodies of the ones you were laughing with just the previous day?!"_

"_I see, thankfully I don't... Please accept my condolences..." Kira said._

"_..." Jak remained silent, brushing the tears that had begun to form._

"_So, where is this anyway?" Kira asked._

"_You don't know?" Jak replied in confusion, "this is La La Island, on it is the town of Lulu"_

"_OK, you said before that it was the work of a crew called the Top Hat Pirates, can you tell me more about them?" Kira asked._

"_You don't know much..." Jak sighed, "The Top Hat Pirates started out small with a group of 15 or so, nothing special, but the crew expanded and expanded, they now carry over 500 men easy and are known to be ruthless, even showing no mercy to even children!"_

"_The kind of pirates I hate more than anything in the world!?" Kira growled, "Where are they now?"_

"_They are situated near the end of the East Blue next to the entrance of the Grand Line, but their crew is spread out across the East Blue and they attack anything to meet their schedule given by the higher ups, even the marines don't mess with them, though I hear that's because they pay them off!"_

_"I see..." Kira said as he went into thought before speaking up again, "these guys sound like a good challenge, hopefully there captain will give me a good fight! I'd like to take out such bastards!" Kira smirked as he grasped his left hand which was clenched into a fist with his right hand, holding back his clear anger towards them._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 04 – A New Companion! Tokko the Navigator!_


	4. A New Companion!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**(Remastered)**_

_**Chapter 0****4**** –****A New Companion! Tokko the Navigator!**_

"_I see..." Kira said as he went into thought before speaking up again, "these guys sound like a good challenge, hopefully there captain will give me some kind of challenge, I'd like to take out such bastards!" Kira smirked as he grasped his left hand which was clenched into a fist with his right hand, holding back his clear anger towards them._

"_Yeah right" Tokko giggled._

"_Someone who lost to me can't laugh at my ideals!" Kira remarked with a smirk._

_"Teh, I didn't use my weapon!" Tokko responded._

_"What would that be?!" Kira asked with interest._

"_That would be my daggers!" Tokko smirked as she stood from her spot, Kira followed soon after, the two looked at each other with fiery eyes._

"_Is this a challenge!" Kira smirked, as he grasped his katana from underneath his cloak like coat, Tokko walked over to a fireplace that was in the room, on top of it was a pristine wooden box with a golden coloured design around it's edge, Tokko lifted it's top off and placed it at the side, she then grasped the items inside, a clunking sound could be heard as she lifted the items out, in a hand each were daggers, one was black with a golden design sketched on it of a snake like dragon and the other was identical other than in place of it being black it was white._

"_Yes, this is a challenge!" Tokko smirked, she held the daggers with the blade facing backwards, she crossed her arms, the daggers blades crossed each other without touching, "let me show you my full strength, and the strength of my daggers, Naitodaga and Deidaga!"_

"_Come at me!" Kira smirked, as he whipped out his Kinboshi with ease, he held it out straight towards Tokko, his legs connected as he looked sidewards at Tokko._

"_A cute stance, you want to keep me at a distance right? using the daggers weakness for your advantage of course, I've dealt with plenty stances like this before, my father was a navigator under the government, he taught me how to fight and how to create maps, and also that pirates aren't to be trusted!" Tokko growled, "I am the strongest on this island!"_

"_I thought so, your stance is good, and you just have a feel about you" Kira smiled,"do you have a dream?"_

"_Yes, I dream of creating a map of the world as a navigator for the MARINES!" Tokko declared._

"_A navigator?! You should join my crew! Kira grinned._

"_Yeah right, I would never do that!" Tokko growled._

"_Oh well, let's begin the..." before Kira could finish, a blast could be heard, that similar to a pistol firing, coming from outside where Kira and Tokko's previous fight had been played out, "what was that?!"_

_A lot of the people screamed as the shot was fired, all them felt fear as they were reminded of the pillaging of there town, Jak commanded in quick succession of the shot, "everyone calm down, go upstairs, me, Tokko, and... Kira will handle this!" Everyone followed his words and retreated to the second floor._

"_Be careful Jak!" the elderly white haired man said._

_"Yes mayor!" Jak replied, the elderly man followed foot with the rest of the people and ran to the second floor._

"_I'm with you" Kira grinned._

"_Same!" Tokko declared._

_Jak opened the front door and the three of them walked outside to find a group of around 20 men, all in rough and dirty clothing, a blade or gun in hand each, one stood out from the rest, a giant of a man, looking around 9 foot in height he had no weapon on hand, but it was clear from his body that he didn't need one, he had a giant grin of smugness as he spoke, "Hey there, looks like there were survivors after all!"_

"_Why don't you just leave us alone!" Tokko exclaimed as she went to charge forward before being held back by Jak, "don't stop me!"_

"_Calm down Tokko, even if we take them down, there are a hundred more to come and finish us off, for now we negotiate" Jak whispered, Kira held back as well, wanting to know the whole story before charging in, so he kept his arms crossed and nodded at Jak who then began to speak, "What do you want?"_

"_We want all your valuables..." he grinned, "that includes every last one of you, you will be sold off, and you can't do anything to stop me!"_

"_Grr..." Jak growled, "..."_

"_Just you wait until the marines get here!" Tokko exclaimed, fury in her eyes._

"_Haha... The marines won't be coming..." the large man grinned wickedly, "...Let's just say a little bit of dirty money was involved"_

"_What?!" Tokko cringed at the thought of such disgraceful marines._

"_We have no choice" Jak struggled._

"_I'll take that as a y..." before he could finish he was sent flying off his feet, his chin was struck by Kira's hilt sending him rocketing into a nearby tree, breaking through it and landing next to the trees remains, "What... Happe..."_

"_I did!" Kira smirked, as he returned his katana to his scabbard, a sound of the blade rubbing against the scabbard, all the large man's followers looked in shock, "scram!"_

_They grabbed and lifted the large man but before they vanished into the night Kira shouted, "and tell your boss, the Red Eyed Pirates are coming for him!" And like that Kira fended off the small group out to finish off the remaining survivors of La La Island._

"_You know, you didn't need to do that?" Jak smirked._

"_Huh?!" Kira looked confused at him._

"_I was going to get everyone to escape, we were planning to escape on a boat we hid for emergencies such as this, we have been loading it up all day and we were planning to leave tomorrow, so we were just going to leave early" Jak explained with a confident smirk on his face._

_"So you were just acting helpless" Kira said, "Haha... quite the plan, and Tokko too?!"_

"_It was her plan to act along with them, right" Jak smirked._

"_Right!" Tokko smirked with arms crossed in a smug look, though her shaking legs didn't agree with her confidence, "and eh... That was pretty cool what you did there though..."_

"_Any day!" Kira smirked, "Any way to persuade you to let me stay the night?"_

"_After that?" Jak grinned as he looked at the building where quite a few people were gathered at the windows with smiles, "of course!"_

"_Thanks!..."_

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

_Outside of the plain nearly windowless building were gathered the remaining people still alive on La La Island, among them was Kira, Jak, Tokko the Mayor and 21 others._

"_So what's the plan" Kira asked, in wonder of what the future was soon to be for the beautiful island covered in trees of pink._

"_First we are to have a memorial for those that passed away in the pillaging, then we will not only rebuild but improve on LuLu Town, then we live our lives like normal, for the resources we plan to get help from our neighbouring island of Unta" the mayor said, looking as old as ever._

"_And you Tokko?" Kira smirked, as he and everyone else looked upon her as she looked in confusion, Jak spoke first._

_"You know, it seems not all pirates are as evil as your father said..." Jak smiled, "I know you have always wanted to go on a journey but without your fathers consent to join the marines you have only two choices, travel alone or travel with someone else, I know you don't want to go on your own, a chance like this might not crop up for a few years."_

"_Are you saying I shou..." Tokko couldn't finish before Jak interrupted her._

"_I'm saying do what you want to do, this is your chance to map out the world Is all I am saying!" Jak smirked._

"_It makes me cringe at the thought of the marines in this day of age, they wear the title of justice on their back when a large percentage of them take bribes and go against the ways of the government, joining the marines and ending up with a bastard like that, infuriates me, maybe if I join your crew I have a better chance in helping people where the government fails" After a long minute of silence Tokko declared her choice, "I give up, I concede to joining your crew, but if you go on to do something that goes against my virtues and gets in the way of my dream I'll leave in a heart beat!"_

"_YAY!" Kira's hands shot up as he pounced up into the air with a large smile, "my first crew mate!"_

"_Guh..." Tokko sighed, "what have I gotten myself into..."_

…

_After a sad farewell with tears and shouts Kira and Tokko watch as the remaining people from La La Island sail away in a fair sized wooden ship that though a little wobbly did it's job, the two walked through the woods of marvellous pink leaved trees to a beach at the other side of the island, there they found Kira's boat. With Tokko, food, drink and maps by his side, Kira sails off on an adventure and finally to the grand line to find the ultimate treasure. The One Piece! _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Horrik Island! An Island Sucked of Life!_

_Character Profile_

_Name – Tokko_

_Size – 5'6"_

_Age – 18_

_Title – Navigator of the Red Eyed Pirates._

_Appearance – she had beautiful yellow eyes and long and shiny black hair that reached down to her lower back, she wore an orange long sleeved shirt, the words "TOKKO" pasted black near the top of the shirt, she wore short white shorts._

_Bounty - None_

_Devil Fruit – None_

_Weapon – Naitodaga and Deidaga, two daggers, Naitodaga is black with a golden design sketched on it of a snake like dragon and Deidaga is nearly identical other than the fact that rather than black it was white._

_Dream – To draw a map of the world._


	5. Horrik Island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 0****5**** – ****Horrik Island! ****An Island Sucked of Life****!**_

"_If we continue in this direction, we should find ourselves on the island of Diatsu, it's only half a days travel to the North-East!" Tokko smirked, as she held a compass in her hand, "So stop ask..." Tokko paused in position and looked in shock, "A storm...!"_

"_What?!" Kira exclaimed, "but the skies as clear as can be!"_

"_Trust me, I can tell, the clouds, the smell and taste of the wind tell me that a sudden storm will take place in a few minutes time in that direction!" Tokko explained pointing directly in front of herself._

"_So we'll just go around it!" Kira smiled._

"_It's not that simple, this isn't just a small storm..." Tokko gulped, "I don't think we can sail into safety with this dinghy in such a short time!"_

"_EH?!" Kira exclaimed._

"_There's got to be somewhere to take shelter...?" Tokko scanned her surroundings, in there vicinity there was only one island, it was somewhat small but full of trees... Except every last one of them seemed to bare no life, the grass seemed to lay dead and in the middle of it all was a massive tree towering over the rest, it seemed to be still alive but in a state of dying, "that's the only place we can take shelter from this storm, you ready captain?"_

"_Yeah!" Kira smirked, he could taste the adventure radiating from the island, "adventure awaits us! let's GO!"_

_Kira grasped the oars, fitted them in place and rowed to his fullest ability, and after 5 minutes, with a few more meters to row, they looked to there right as they heard the echoing of thunder and the flashes of lightning striking the ocean, the clouds loomed ever closer. _

_As the oars hit the island the two rushed out in a frenzy; leaving the dinghy as it was, but latching onto the valuables on board and finding themselves somewhat safety under the deceased trees, the clouds loomed over them and the rain shot down like needles, hitting there bodies in mass amounts; they watched the dinghy explode into pieces as it was struck by a flash of lightning, the booming noise of thunder numbing their ears shortly afterwards._

"_AARGH!" the two screamed covering there ears as lightning struck the ocean around them, releasing the sound of thunder soon after hitting and sending their ears into a frenzy of pain._

"_Look, over there!" Tokko shouted, a smile of relief on her face, "shelter!" Tokko pointed at one of the many tress around them, but this one was massive and towered over the normal trees around, though still a lot smaller than the titan of a tree in the middle of the island. The one Tokko had pointed to contained a cave in at the bottom looking to have enough room for at least 3 full grown men easy._

"_Nice find!" Kira smirked, the two ran through the wet soil that seemed to melt at there feet leaving a deep imprint at its wake, until finally reaching shelter under the gap in the tree, the two sat looking outwards into the bleak distance as the rain clouded their view._

"_After this we go straight to Diatsu Island!" Tokko declared while breathing heavily, tired from running into shelter from the storm._

"_No, are you not curious of this island?" Kira smiled, the smell of adventure getting to him, "why are every last tree either dead or dying?"_

"_I guess..." Tokko sighed, "...But no, I want off this creepy island!"_

"_We couldn't even if we wanted to!" kira smirked._

"_What do you m... Oh damn..." Tokko came to a realisation, "...Our dinghy was destroyed... It escaped me... We're stuck, NO!"_

"_That's right, so soon after the sky turns blue we are going to explore this island and find out its story!" Kira smirked as he laid back in a comfortable manner, closing his eye lids with a smile as Tokko was left jaw-dropped at the shock of being stuck. _

_The storm passed through eventually, leaving a few fires in its wake but not that of a serious nature as most of the lightning struck the sea, with there worries thrown out the window the two got out from there hideout to let the rays of the sun hit their face as it peaked out from behind the now white clouds._

"_That was a little quicker than I thought, not even 20 minutes, strange, oh well, the sea holds mysteries beyond belief, especially in the grand line" Tokko spoke._

"_Yeah, that's the exact reason I want to go there, plus it is said that it is the place the One Piece lays!" Kira smirked,"by the way... What have you got in this bag?! It's heavier than I thought!"_

"_Just a few supplies, oh and all my clothes" Tokko smirked, the bag was triple that of Kira's head; he flung it over his shoulder and the two lifted foot after foot and began trudging through the forest of dead trees, with a compass in Tokko's hand the two travelled Eastwards, in the direction of the large tree that still looked to be alive, though not in the greatest conditions._

_They walked the barren ground for a while before coming across something unexpected, it was a path heading North, in the distance they could see a split in the road where it into into 2 other roads, one heading East and the other West, at the split at the other side of the path stood pegged into the ground a sign._

"_Whoa... Does this mean people live here?" Tokko asked bewildered, questioning the reasoning of setting up home in an island full of dead trees and no visible sources of money or even food. Kira walked towards it, and studied the content it contained._

"_Or used to..." Kira stated, a worried look on his face._

"_What?" Tokko asked, a clear confused look glued on her face._

"_You better come and look at this!" Kira sighed, as he stood in front of the sign, Tokko crossed over and studied the sign herself, at the top right in large bold letters spelt out 'Horrik Island', underneath was a loose map of the island, and the rest was filled up by pictures of astounding trees and beautiful houses with orange roofs, pictures of smiling couples and playful kids, unlike anything they have seen on the island so far, "Most of all, look at the date on the last picture at the bottom"_

"_That's not even a month ago?!" Tokko exclaimed, sweat rolled down her cheeks, she tried to scramble the pieces together but she couldn't make sense of what had happened to the island, "What happened here...?"_

"_I don't know, but I think we should check out that town there to the east of the island shown on the map, it's the only place where we might be able to get answers I imagine" Kira looked at the array of pictures, distraught and confused he looked away from it and began to walk on the right path that presumably lead to the town as the map didn't show any roads, shortly after Tokko followed foot. They continued to walk on the path passing the dead trees which would soon, hopefully lead to answers._

"_You think there will be anyone still there?" Tokko asked._

"_Don't know, it's true if they are not dead then why would they stay in this soulless island, but we have no other choice, if we don't find answers then maybe we might find a boat" Kira explained._

"_I guess... For now we can only hope" Tokko gulped..._

_After a 5 minute walk, the two found themselves at the entrance to a ruined town, the once beautiful town in the pictures was scorched black, roofs were crumbled and some houses laid in a pile of crumbled brick and glass. All that could be seen was destruction. As they walked further into the scorched town, things seemed to get worse and worse as they got nearer to the coast._

"_What happened here...?" Tokko exclaimed, sweat drops touched her cheeks while observing her terrible surroundings, "what do you think?"_

"_I don't believe this was done by the same thing as the trees!" Kira remarked, Tokko pulled a confused face._

"_You would be correct" said an elderly man who had just come into sight, he had long white hair that reached halfway down his slanted back and a walking stick clenched in his right hand as he used it to advance forward towards the two._

"_How can you tell?!" Tokko asked._

"_You see these buildings, they were clearly burnt to the ground, yet the trees..." Kira talked before the elder man finished it off for him..._

"_...were not burnt, it was more like their life was sucked out of them" the Elder spoke, Kira nodded in agreement, "there are also a rare few bodies that are just like the trees, other than that everyone else was either burnt to death or ran away, in the end 40 of the 200 people survived, everyone took the first boat out of here... I couldn't leave here..."_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 06 – Hunter D. Yami! The Storm that Shook Horrik Island!_


	6. Hunter D Yami!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 06 – Hunter D. Yami! The Storm that Shook Horrik Island!**_

"_Who did this?" Kira asked, a concerned and shocked look on his face. Tokko stood with much the same expression._

"_One you should know very well... Hunter D. Yami!" the elder stated, "... You might know of him as one of the 5 Warlords of the sea!"_

_Tokko's eyes widened and his jaw gaped open at the statement before screaming, "Yami the 'SLAUGHTERER?!'" "What is he doing in the East Blue?!" Tokko asked, she shook in fear, yet Kira simply looked on a little bit confused._

"_What are the 5 Warlords?" Kira asked blankly as Tokko and the elderly man looked at him in total shock._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW THE 5 WARLORDS?!" the two shouted hysterically._

"_No..." Kira gulped._

"_Usually they are a group of around 7 pirates, though just a few months ago 2 Warlords vanished from sight, assumed dead, leaving only 5 left. But anyway the warlords are a group of pirates that are allied with the government, though none usually care for the other as long as they stay out of each other's way!" Tokko explained, "Hunter D. Yami is a notorious Warlord for his ruthlessness, the only reason he hasn't been disbanded from the list of Warlords for his evil deeds is because the marines seem to not be able to get a single bit of evidence incriminating him, and he seems to have an endless supply of money, most likely due to black market means..."_

"_What a sick bastard, and the governments slogan is 'Justice'!" Kira tutted, "but what pisses me off the most are the Warlords, giving up there freedom, they have lost all meaning of being a pirate!"_

"_That is why a lot of pirates detest them, but each one is strong, not an easy job to take them down!" Tokko claimed, "So who was with Hunter D. Yami, to my knowledge he doesn't have a friend never mind a crew"_

"_He is an unknown to me sadly, but he seemed to possess the power of some sort of flame ability, I never thought I'd ever see a devil fruit... now I wish I never had..." the Elder sulked._

"_Who don't you leave?" Kira asked._

"_Too many memories to leave behind, good ones, bad ones, sad ones, but triumphing all, ones of my son and grandson..." the elderly man shed a tear._

_After a while of silence Tokko proceeded to speak, trying to help herself from making the elderly man remember the atrocity of these events._

"_Do you think you can give us a boat?" Tokko asked, "ours was ripped to shreds by the storm that just flew by."_

"_Sure there is a dinghy in the dock... the storm earlier was the Storm of Horrik by the way, it comes around every few months, one of the few things we're famous for, being a small town in an island far from any other we aren't that known from afar, but every time a storm was predicted, hundreds of people visited, that's why we have two large hotels near the dock" the Elderly man looked at the clear sky, "it comes and leaves without a trace, this world is truly wondrous, I doubt we will ever find out even more than 50% of what this beautiful world has to offer."_

"_Adventures await us, I'm sorry we couldn't stay any longer, but without food we need to get going while we have some strength in us, if we ever come into contact with this Yami character, I'll make sure to kick his ass for you..." Kira stopped as he realised he had not learned his name, the elder predicted what he was about to say and answered accordingly without Kira having to speak._

"_The name's Eldrik Borg, look out for my grandson, he left to become a pirate a few years back, just like his father, and his grandfather..." Eldrik smiled, "...my grandsons name is Edward Borg."_

"_Sure, if he's anything like you, I'll look forwards to meeting him some day" Kira grinned, they shook each others hands and said goodbyes. _

_Eldrik watched their backs as they walked away until they vanished behind the maze of buildings, "Bye..."_

_Meanwhile at the docks, Kira and Tokko has found themselves a dinghy, the only surviving boat from the hurricane that was Hunter D. Yami and his fiery unknown accomplice._

"_What a nice man, too bad he had to suffer through that though..." Tokko said while stepping into the dinghy._

"_Things are looking bright, two big enemies in sight to take down!" Kira smirked, a look of glee plastered on his face, "the Top Hat Pirates and now Hunter D. Yami and his unknown friend!"_

"_Oh boy..." Tokko sighed, "... What kind of ability was that anyway, to be able to suck the life out of those trees like that?"_

"_Who knows, all we can do is set course to our next destination, Kiatsu Island!" Kira smirked pointing Southwards._

"_It's Diatsu Island and it's situated in the North-East of here." Tokko sighed._

"_Whatever! It's so cold here, let's just get going" Kira spoke._

"_Huh, it's hardly cold..." Tokko sat confused in the dinghy, meanwhile Kira had just sat down, grasping the paddles as Tokko entered and began to rapidly paddle the oars sending them sailing out into the ocean..._

_Meanwhile in the middle of the blue ocean, sailed an army sized crew of ships, each baring the symbol of a black top hat on it's sails, in the middle sat a titan of a ship, it's sails had a white hat painted on it instead. In one of it's many dark rooms sat three men, all in fancy black suits, one wore a white top hat while the other two wore black, one of the black top hatted men fancied a bushy black beard and the other ones left eye was pure white, the rest of their bodies concealed from the darkness._

"_How many villages did we plunder today then, Kakakaka?" The Black Bearded man giggled in a low pitched rough voice, "at least 20 I would have to say, our army of pirates grow by the second, we're ready to enter the Grand Line, no one can stop us from reaching the One Piece!"_

"_Don't be foolish, we may be large but our men are weak, we should have been concentrating on getting stronger men rather than small weaklings, baka!" the White Eyed man snarled._

"_Whatever, we can deal with any large threat ourselves if we need to" the White Top Hatted man smirked with a menacing smile, "In one month we should have things in order to sail into the Grand Line through Reverse Mountain!"_

_'Weak minded fools, if we encountered a Warlord or the like we would be left in the dust after a minute, I lose more confidence in the Captain each second I'm around him, baka!' the White Eyed man sulked in thought while the other two men enjoyed themselves a drink of rum..._

_Meanwhile once again, in the middle of nowhere in the East Blue, sailed a small boat, inside its only room stood two menacing men, one in hand held a fancy silver butter knife while sitting down on a chair next to a dining table while the other man had a great big scar reaching down from above his eyebrows to below his lips, the rest of them shrouded in the darkness of the room._

"_Can we go back to the Grand Line yet..." the scarred man groaned, "... I still don't even know what we came here for!"_

"_Patience!" the man who held the butter knife commanded, "things will come clear to you soon, then you will know why this task is so important, for now we follow 'His' orders or we'll both get the axe you incompetent fool!"_

"_Teh, of all the people 'He' could of pared me up with, it had to be the Warlord Hunter D. Yami" the Scarred man sighed, "Then let's hurry up and get this over with, Katakakaka!" The Scarred Man's fist lit into a blazing flame..._

_Meanwhile outside of the East Blue in the Calm Belt, sailed a singular ship with a thorny rose on it's sides, on it stood two familiar people, Captain Kentaru Narubuya and Ensign Mia Fugiya..._

_And finally in a destination quite close to our friendly pirates on an island sat a young boy of around the age of 15, he sat behind bars of a small square cage, his surroundings were dark and cold, as he looked into the void he held a face of anger as a small figure began to walk towards him escaping the darkness and into the boys range of sight..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Diatsu Island! The West Diatsu Bar!_

_Character Profile_

_Name – Kentaru Narubuya_

_Size – 6'10"_

_Age – 57_

_Title – Captain of the Marines._

_Appearance – His rough black hair with a grey outline spiked backwards, he had dark green eyes. He wore his marine coat over his shoulders, hands not going through the sleeves of his coat which had a large emblem of 'Justice' on it's back, he wore a black shirt, trouser and boots. He clenches a lit cigarette in his mouth most all the time._

_Bounty - None_

_Devil Fruit – ?_

_Weapon – Iron knuckle busters._

_Dream – ?_


	7. Enter Diatsu island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 0****7**** – ****Enter ****Diatsu Island! ****The West Diatsu Bar!**_

_The sky was a blank blue and the sea calm, Kira was in deep sleep while Tokko took her turn rowing the boat, her breath was heavy showing she had been doing so for quite a while._

"_Okay captain, it's your turn" Tokko panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead, nudging Kira using her foot, Kira's loud snoring came to a stop as he woke up, quickly sitting up._

"_Damn, it's cold..." Kira shivered, his teeth clattering, "Hand over the oars"_

"_It's as warm as could be..." Tokko sat dazzled by the statement, she handed over the oars with a short throw, kira catching them in each hand and quickly getting to work, "...Where were you born, the desert?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, on a volcano" Kira stated blankly before viewing in the distance an island matching Tokko's description, "that must be Diatsu Island!"_

"_So it is..." Tokko turned and looked at the island before quickly snapping back and focusing on what Kira had said, "... Wait a minute, on a volcano?! Might you expand on that?"_

"_Eh..." Kira froze like he had said something he shouldn't have, "Forget that, for now let's concentrate on our adventure!" Kira wore a weak smile._

"_Hmm..." Tokko respected his privacy and didn't try to dig deeper, even though every inch of her wanted to._

_A half hour of relentless rowing later the crew of two finally reached their fated destination, the Island of Diatsu._

"_So, what has this island got to offer?" Kira asked as he rested his eyes on the island as the dinghy crept closer, nearly reaching it's shore,_

"_It has only one town going by the same name, it also has a navy base at the edge of the town that just got a new Lieutenant, Junior Lieutenant and most famously a man called the 'Guard" Tokko explained, "we're only going here for supplies though, okay!"_

"_That is a promise I possibly may not be able to keep" Kira joked smilingly, Tokko groaned in reply, obviously fearing the worst. The Red Eyed Pirates soon docked there small dinghy on the sandy shore of the island. _

_Past a small patch of sand laid the good sized town, and a navy base just as Tokko said stood at the other end of the large town, it looked much like a watch tower with the marine symbol enlarged upon its white and blue striped bricks._

"_The town seems nice, where are you heading first by the way?" Kira asked._

"_I need to resupply our stocks, ink, paper, food, drink, and other such things, after that I'll probably return to the ship" Tokko answered._

"_...I'll be at the bar... I've always wanted to go to a bar!" Kira grinned widely._

"_You... You haven't been to a bar?" Tokko questioned._

"_No." Kira replied blankly._

"_Whatever, don't be fighting!" Tokko sighed..._

* * *

_Diatsu Island – West Diatsu Bar_

* * *

_The bar was full of scruffy and dirty men, playing poker and drinking their lives away, a confrontation between two men was split up by the owner before he returned to the counter to serve. Wanted posters flooded the walls of the room, from men worth 5, 000, 000 beri to 10, 000, 000 beri, but above all that stood out one poster, one with a grand 40, 000, 000 beri bounty, the picture revealed a close up of a shadowed figure wearing a white top hat, his left eye could be seen if ever so slightly, a dark brown colour, and a slight smirk could be seen escaping the shadows of his hat. Also in the room was a group of marines, making noise louder than everyone else, people forced there gazes away from them, seemingly in fear._

"_What can I do for you then?" the barkeep asked, rubbing clean an empty glass with a welcoming smile._

"_Hmm... What do people usually get?" Kira asked, unsure what to try first._

"_Hmm, most just go for rum" The barkeep replied._

"_I'll take that then, hehe" Kira smiled like a giddy kid._

* * *

_Diatsu Island – Shopping District_

* * *

"_Wow, this place is a lot larger than it looks from the outside" Tokko spoke to herself, feeling squished in the large crowd around her, the crowd had a certain gloom look to them; stalls littered the area with cheap jewels, clothes, food, drinks, and many more, all looking more cheaper looking than the last. In her right hand she held a bag of paper fit for drawing maps and ink bottles, and in her left a bag of meat._

_'I'll ask the bar that Kira went to for a barrel of water, Kira can lift that to the ship, hehe, we need a real ship too, we're pretty much skint though... I already used most all the money I got from my home town on this stuff' Tokko thought, she smiled as she remembered the faces of her friends back home; shaking her head and letting out a smile, she escaped the crowd and walked with her supplies in hand to the dock that stood very close to the actual town..._

_She placed the bags in the small boat before coming to a sudden realisation._

_'WHAT IF SOMEONE STEALS IT?!' Tokko thought in shock, she pondered and pondered until coming to a conclusion, 'looks like I'm just going to have to take the bags with me to the bar... God dammit...'_

_Tokko picked up the bags and began to travel west, 'The towns people say there is only two bars, the West and the East, they are both connected to the only two restaurants in the town, both of them very famous, both of the bars and restaurants are very competitive, knocking down all the other bars and restaurants into closing... Either way, I don't know which bar Kira went too... I'll try the west first.'_

_After a ten minutes walk, she saw the large restaurant, it dwarfed the bar next to it. But before she could even get near to it though..._

_CRASH!_

_Flying from the bars door, came crashing into the ground a familiar appearance, blood flying in the air._

"_K-Kira?!" Tokko exclaimed, a feeling of shock struck her, she ran with bags in hand. Before she reached him, he had returned to his own feet, "W-what happened?!"_

"_I'm okay, don't worry" Kira forced a smirk, blood dripped from a cut laying above his left eye. He stood bruised, cut and dirty._

_Rising from the shadows behind the bar door came out a group of 10 marine men, one held a little girl in his hand, tears flowed down her cheeks as the man had a pistol pointed to her head. From the bar walked out a group of worried citizens behind them, including the bar owner from before looking desperate and worried._

"_Please. Let her go!" the Barman pleaded, tears escaped his eyes, the marine laughed and responded harshly with a kick to the stomach, the Barman tumbled to the ground as the little girl screamed..._

"_DADDY!"_

"_What happened!" Tokko insisted more, desperate to get a grasp on the situation._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 08 – Confrontation at the West Diatsu Bar! The Menacing JL Shintabu!_


	8. Confrontation at the West Diatsu Bar!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 08 – Confrontation at the West Diatsu Bar! The Menacing JL Shintabu!**_

"_What happened!" Tokko insisted more, desperate to get a grasp on the situation._

"_While having a drink in the bar, the owners daughter Lilia began a conversation about the marines, it was her dream to be one you see, after I told her what I wanted to be, she accepted it with ease, it was quite the sight to see a child like that." Kira smiled. "But one of the marines overheard my dream and began a fight, I took down 3 guys before suddenly one of them had grabbed the young girl and accused her of treason, threatening to end her life if I didn't give in!"_

"_Rotten pigs!" Tokko gritted her teeth, reaching for her daggers before Kira grasped her hands and stopped her._

"_Don't do anything stupid, I'm not confident I or you could get her without her getting hurt!" Kira gasped for air, blood streaking down from his cut mouth, Tokko held in her lust to attack and reluctantly nodded her head in agreement._

"_Now come with us and no one gets hurt, except yourself and that friend of yours!" the marine maniacally smirked._

"_LIKE HELL!" Tokko shouted in madness striking the marine who just spoke with her Naitodaga in the chest, slicing it. While he screamed into unconsciousness Tokko moved onto the nearest marine blasting him with the hilt of her Deidaga, sending him crashing into another marine and knocking them both down._

"_Hehe" Kira giggled into a smile as he arose with his hands gripped onto his concealed Kinboshi, "looks like my journey continues after all!" _

"_Sorry" Tokko apologised._

"_It's okay" Kira shot forward leaving a trail of smoke shooting out from the spot he once stood on, Kira went straight for the marine holding the girl, he shivered as he saw the missile that was Kira shooting towards him, too fixated on him to shoot the girl before Kira's Kinboshi struck through his vacant left shoulder sending him fumbling to the floor as Kira took the girl into his hands. "***level 4 – stab***" Kira whispered his attack."Here you go barman!" Kira handed the girl over to her father, they embraced each other with tears flowing as the barman thanked Kira continuously._

"_Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..."_

"_It's okay, just make sure she becomes a great marine and let me handle this!" Kira smirked, cracking his neck by swaying it from side to side, a confident smile still on his face, "that was easier than I thought, looks like even for plain marines you guys are weak."_

"_Ready?!" Tokko asked Kira with a smirk._

"_***level 5 – 3 steps***" Kira whispered his attack, and with his speed leaving after images behind him Kira shot into an attack, in three quick moves in succession Kira sliced down 6 of the marines, sending them onto the floor either too pained to get back up or unconscious, "10 down, that's them all, hehe!"_

"_Looks like it's going to be a while till I catch up to you in strength and speed, huh?" Tokko giggled._

_Click!_

_The noise of guns being readied could be heard surrounding the two, a group of at least 20 marines came into view, each one of them held a rifle to Kira and Tokko's heads. Both gulped and sweated a drop of worry._

"_I am Junior Lieutenant Shintabu, younger brother to Lieutenant Shinbuta, I've been sent here to confront the commotion that is two despicable pirates!" JL Shintabu smirked, he had a pointed green and white striped hat, a few strands of black hair escaped from it and onto his dark tanned skin, he had dark brown eyes and wore a standard marine jacket and trousers._

"_Looks like this is not over yet!..." Kira sighed, turning to face the marines, Tokko following foot._

"_Go get them boys!" JL Shintabu ordered his men, the crowd around them scrambled into hiding before a fury of bullets came rocketing towards Kira and Tokko who avoided them by leaping high into the air to their left. Landing softly back down on the surface they then reached for their weapons. Kira would then stand besides Tokko horizontally._

"_***level ****7**** - ...***" Kira begun to claim his attack as his grip on his Kinboshi tightened._

"_*******yoru... ***" Tokko begun to also claim her attack as she held out her Naitodaga in front, her Deidaga pulled back._

_Synchronised, the two attacked, Kira swung his Kinboshi diagonally, creating an air missile to shoot towards the charging marines, Tokko swung her Naitodaga horizontally from left to right, also creating an air missile at the marines, both attacks connected with their targets, taking them all out, the air missiles cut the ground as it blasted out of existence._

"_***...****giant ****swing***" Kira finalised the title to his attack._

"_***...surasshu***" Tokko smirked._

"_W-w-w-w-w-WHAT!" JL Shintabu cringed as he looked shocked at his fallen men, he fell onto his knees as Kira and Tokko stood without a scratch, "So... Easily..."_

"_Now if you don't mind, I think it's time for us to..." Kira was saying while Tokko went to pick up the bags she left on the ground when a gun shot could be heard, it scratched pass Kira's cheek. Blood leaked from the scratch and fell onto the hard floor, "...Now that wasn't nice." _

_The responsible shooter was JL Shintabu, who cringed under fear as Kira glared the devil's stare at him, in the end JL Shintabu collapsed under the pressure of Kira's glare, Tokko and the citizens looked stunned towards the scene._

"_Are you okay?" Tokko asked, inspecting Kira's wound._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scratch" Kira smiled, before turning to look at the villagers, "Well then, it's time for me to take my leave, see ya!"_

"_You won't be able to escape you know!" one of the citizens spoke._

"_Huh?" Kira asked._

_"Lieutenant Shinbuta won't just let you leave like that, especially with the 'Guard' on his side, I would just hand myself in if I was you!" the man continued._

"_Kehe, but then I wouldn't be able to go on an adventure!" Kira giggled, facing the sky and smiling, "Well, if this is going to turn into a big fight regardless, why not bring the fight to them?"_

"_Yeah!" Tokko smirked._

"_One second though" Kira stated, walking over to the crowd, gunning for the bar owner holding his daughter with tears in her eyes, letting up so she could turn to see Kira, "Hey, Lilia."_

_"T-thank you..." Lilia cried, Kira placed the palm of his hand on her head while having a calming smile on his face._

"_Now stop crying, marines have to stay strong, that way everyone around you will stay strong as well" Kira smiled, raising his hand from her head, she wiped her tears and forced a smile, "Good, now let's hope to meet again one day, don't arrest me then though, hahaha" The two laughed before Kira turned to a serious tone, "Now, I've got some marines to beat up!" With one last smile Kira flipped to face Tokko who nodded to tell him she was ready, the two then walked away while Lilia saluted him in the casual marine fashion with fingers straight, palm facing the ground and placed on her forehead._

"_Let's take cone head with us, hahaha" Kira said as he lifted the unconscious JL Shintabu off the ground and carried him with one hand by his shirt._

_Kira and Tokko walked through the crowd with JL Shintabu at hand, the speechless crowd separated out into a singular path towards the direction of the marine base that looked like a watch tower with a white and blue spiral design, and of course the marines symbol painted on the front._

_The people continued to separate, creating a path, even the people who were blissfully unaware of the events that had just taken place outside the West Diatsu Bar joined the crowd and separated into a path. After a 10 minutes walk, our two heroes and an unconscious JL Shintabu find their selfs in front of the base, its size a little more daunting up close. _

_Inside they found themselves in a rounded room with 1×1 metre square tiles on the floor and roof, a rounded stairway reached the roof that stood high up and another at the other end of the room went downstairs. In the middle of the room was a group of readied marines equipped with guns and swords, sat in various different chairs and sofas._

"_We've been expecting you!" laughed a smirking marine, clenching the sword in his right hand as he raised from his chair alongside all the other marines, "one of the marines you beat up gave us a call!"_

"_Looks like we have some fodder still" Kira smirked, placing the unconscious JL Shintabu on the ground before taking a step forward._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 09: Enter the Guard! Tokko Steps Up!_


	9. Enter the Guard!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 09: Enter the Guard! Tokko Steps Up!**_

"_We've been expecting you!" laughed a smirking marine, clenching a sword in his right hand, "one of the marines you beat up gave us a call!"_

"_Looks like we have some fodder still" Kira smirked, placing the unconscious JL Shintabu on the ground before taking a step forward._

"_Looks to be" Tokko smirked alongside him as she laid the bags in her hand onto the floor and took grab of her Naitodaga and Deidaga as she flung herself towards the marines who shot a fury of bullets and swung their swords, Kira followed foot not long after, "***yoru to hiru no surasshu***" With both daggers, Tokko swung them diagonally upwards, creating two air missiles to strike into around 15-20 marines, slashing them unconscious or barely standing._

"_***level 7 – giant swing***" Kira shouted his attack, taking a large swing in the air he hadcreated an air missile in the shape of a crescent moon to shoot towards the marines, the air missile took out around 20 men in the process. _

_As the two came in contact with the 50 odd remaining marines, Kira and Tokko went into a fury of attacks, slashing 1 or 2 of the marines out at a time without receiving much damage themselves except the light cut or a light hit._

"_Impossible, there's only around 30 of us left!" the marine screamed, unbelieving in the sight of his comrades falling by the second, and soon enough Kira's Kinboshi connected with his chest, blood from his mouth shooting out alongside him as he fell unconscious on the floor._

"_Looks like you guys are hardly worth the title of a marine!" Tokko mocked._

_Soon enough, not a single marine was standing, all of them laid unconscious. Kira and Tokko were now running up the rounded staircase with JL Shintabu in hand. They now were heading to the next floor, which they reached with little to no sweat._

_Finally the two found themselves on the second floor, the first room was considerably smaller than the first, revealing there to be more than one room on the floor, the first room was a simple black room, with two doors, one on the left wall and one on the wall in front of them, Tokko took a look in the first room, finding only a cupboard with cleaning equipment and the like, closing it Kira walked over to the other door, opening it to find a corridor._

"_Looks like this is the way" Kira spoke as he entered the corridor, Tokko following foot._

_The corridor lead to a stairway leading to the third floor, while on the left wall of the corridor they had found a singular door._

_"Should we enter here first?" Tokko asked._

"_Can't hurt, might as well check" Kira answered, taking hold of the handle and opening the door, revealing a dining room, with a kitchen, "A kitchen huh... EH? who is that?" Sitting in one of the benches with a large meal towering himself, was a man stuffing his face in a mess of meat and vegetables splattering around him as he ate like an animal. He was a large man, around 8 foot, he was bald and had small ears considering his size, he wore an open blue jacket and white shorts that reached below his knees. His dark brown eyes and non-existing eyebrows could be seen as he turned his head to face Kira and Tokko, having heard them making a ruckus at the door._

"_Teh, I would guess you're not marines, giving that you would dare interrupt my meal time... Well then, now let me show you why you shouldn't do that" the man laughed with a smirk as he stood from his seat, his size towering over the chairs and tables around him, "They call me the 'Guard' by the way."_

"_I'll handle this, you concentrate on finding this 'Lieutenant Shinbuta" Tokko said, Kira nodded in agreement before turning to walk towards the stairway..._

"_STOP!" the 'Guard' growled in a loud shout._

"_Huh?" Kira and Tokko turned to face the towering man._

"_Like hell I'm going to let you just leave like that!" the 'Guard' spoke glaringly as he walked menacingly towards the two. Tokko was clenching her Naitodaga and Deidaga and as Kira went to take another step, a flying fist came out of nowhere narrowly missing Kira as he leans back in time to avoid the attack, but the 'Guard' didn't stop there, flipping around to hit Tokko with the back of his hand, Tokko raised her daggers blocking the attack however, but to her shock the blades didn't even cut him, instead the force of his punch lifted Tokko off the ground for a few seconds before returning to the ground again a metre away._

"_Tokko!" Kira exclaimed._

"_D-don't worry, I'm okay" Tokko let out a small weak grin, "but looks like they don't call him the 'Guard' for nothing, his bodies pretty solid, my Naitodaga and Deidaga daggers didn't even scratch him!"_

"_Since I was young, I worked and worked on my strength, now here I am, my body is unstoppable to a bunch of weakling like yourself" the 'Guard' taunted._

"_We'll see!" Tokko smirked, "Go Kira, don't worry about me!"_

"_Got it, I trust you!" Kira smirked while giving her the thumbs up before running towards the stairway, and like predicted the 'Guard' went to stop him, however his punch was intercepted by Tokko's daggers, which shot an air missile towards his moving fist, narrowly missing as he pauses his punch in time for it to fly by. The air missiles were left to cut through two tables as well as cutting the wall behind them. By this time Kira and an unconscious JL Shintabu were already half way up the steps and out of the 'Guard's' reach._

"_Damn it!" the 'Guard' growled._

"_Hehe" Tokko smirked..._

_Kira could see the dim light illuminating from the next floor, and as he reached the top, he found himself In a room that looked to take up half of the floor, there were no stairs in the room, presumably it was in the other room. Kira looked across the room, but found nothing, a barren room half lit, the roof was ensnared by the darkness as well as the other half of the room. An onimous feeling spread throughout Kira as he walked inside the room._

"_Damn, carrying this guy sure is tiring... I'm just going to lay him here and pick him up later" Kira said while laying down JL Shintabu on the floor, sighing in relief afterwards with the weight gone._

_Kira then walked up to the large lone door at the other side. _

_However, half way through the room, a glaring red light loomed above him from the darkness of the roof, in the shape of glaring eyes..._

_...BANG!..._

_Meanwhile somewhere in the East Blue, sailed a small wooden boat, in its lone room, sat one man in a dim light while the other man was in the light of the sun as he looked into the horizon, the man inside held a butter knife in his hand while the other had a big scar from above his eyebrow to his lips. The scarred man's spiking long red hair could be seen in the light, his eyes were sharp and pinkish in colour. He wears a dark red vest and light red shorts that reached below his knees. He was 6'2" in height and wore a smile that would make any man shiver._

"_Katakakakaka, land ahoy, our destination is in sight Yami-san!" the red haired scarred man spoke with a large smile._

"_You should use 'Sama' when referring to me, you impudent brat!" Hunter D. Yami growled, his face and body hidden in the darkness of the room, the red haired man simply tutted before looking back at the island._

_In the horizon was the large island, covered in forest as far as the eye could see..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Tokko Vs the 'Guard'! Enter the Darkness of the Basement!_

_Character Profile_

_Name – Mia Fugiya_

_Size – 5'6"_

_Age – 21_

_Title – Ensign under Captain Kentaru Narubuya's wing._

_Appearance – She wears a blue long sleeved shirt, with black and dark blue trousers, and she has wavy black hair and light blue eyes._

_Bounty - None_

_Devil Fruit – None_

_Weapon – Pistol._

_Dream – ?_


	10. Tokko Vs the Guard!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter ****10**** – ****Tokko Vs the 'Guard'! Enter the Darkness of the ****Cellar****!**_

_On the third floor of the marine tower, in the dimly lit room, a certain man was opening his eyes..._

_He awoke slowly, his eyes peaking open, above him he finds a very small human like figure looming over him. As his vision returned he could see the man had a mature and serious face, his blond hair was split into curtains and he had dim blue eyes. He wore a black suit and shiny black shoes. The awakening man could tell who the small man was instantly..._

"_Lieutenant Shinbuta...?" JL Shintabu, the awakening man asked, he looked in utter shock, "Huh? Where is that pirate cunt?!"_

"_You mean this Kira fellow?" Lieutenant Shinbuta spoke with a low voice, while pointing to something to the right of him, JL Shintabu leaned up to see, near the middle of the room was a large circular gap, a large hole with cracks running from it, the hole reached right through the floor, and as JL Shintabu crawled towards it with Lieutenant Shinbuta standing horizontal, he found the hole continued through the second and first floor and even into the cellar, "Did 'it' do this?"_

"_Yes!" Lieutenant Shinbuta's expression was one of a held back anger._

"_That fool, he could never hold back 'it's' strength!" JL Shintabu laughed, "Ah, but isn't 'he' in the cellar Lieutenant Shinbuta?"_

"_Of course!" Jl Shinbuta said, JL Shintabu's already shocked face became even more shocked as he simply looked into the abyss of darkness that was the cellar..._

* * *

_5 Minutes Earlier_

* * *

"_You can't hurt me with those things, give up and bring yourself in while you still can!" the 'Guard' gloated._

"_Haha, you'd be surprised at the extent of Naitodaga and Deidaga's power!" Tokko smirked, the two were locked in a battle of glares as they walked in a circle level with each other. Suddenly, Tokko leaped into an attack, the 'Guard' smirked and clenched his fist._

"_*******yoru to hiru no surasshu***" Tokko shouted her attack, while swinging both her daggers diagonally in sequence, this created two air missiles to fire at the 'Guard'. In return he simply smirked while smashing the back of his hand into the first air missile, sending it flying into the wall to the right of him, leaving a large cut in the wall, the 'Guard' repeated this a second time with his other hand smashing the second air missile into the opposite direction to smash through some tables this time and then eventually into the wall. Meanwhile Tokko had landed back softly on the ground, a few metres from the 'guard'._

"_That hurt!" the 'Guard' growled as he looked at the back of his hands, a small trickle of blood leaked from a minuscule cut, "looks like your daggers are stronger than I thought!"_

_'Damn it, looks like this isn't going to be easy!' Tokko growled in thought, letting out a sigh._

"_Is that it?" the 'Guard' mockingly asked._

"_***yoru to hiru no sasu***" Tokko smirked as she clenched her readied daggers, leaping forward arms spread apart, then as soon as the 'Guard' got in range, Tokko went in for the attack, going for a stab with each dagger, the 'Guard' realising this, opened his hands and caught Tokko, grabbing each hand by the wrist. A weak air blast flew out from the incomplete attack and vanished before reaching a surface, the 'Guard' then went to fling her into the ground, however a kick from Tokko sent him tumbling to the ground first, she then fell on her hands and knees at the same time._

"_Y-you bitch!" the 'Guard' shouted as he arose to his feet holding the left side of his face where he was hit, separating his hands for a minute, a smirking Tokko could see a good trail of blood dripping from a scratch that laid above his left eye, "How is it cut?!"_

"_I've trained myself to make each attack sharp and fast, even without my daggers, my attacks will cut!" Tokko boasted._

"_Damn you!" the 'Guard' growled, anger lit up in his eyes as he clenched his hands, blood dripping out his left hand which had held his bloodied face. The 'Guard' growled a loud shout as he raised his bloody clenched fist, firing it towards Tokko._

_'It's too fast!' thought a worried Tokko who began to go into a backward leaping motion, however the 'Guard's fist connected with her stomach before she could leap into safety, sending her rolling into a nearby table. Blood dripped from her mouth as she laid in the destroyed table barely conscious._

"_Hahaha, looks like you are done little girl!" the 'Guard' laughed maniacally, "now to finish this!" The 'Guard' loomed menacingly over her, a readied hand clenched into a fist, he raised his fist ready to slam it down, holding pose to increase his strength. Then as he began to slam his fist down in a powerful punch, a cracking noise could be heard from above, a barely conscious Tokko could see the roof above them, its surface cracked fast, soon enough the cracks created a full circle and a circular piece of the roof came toppling down in pieces, the 'Guard' held a shocked look as he rotated to see the rocks toppling towards him. In the fray of the rubble, Tokko could see Kira falling alongside the rubble for a mere second before falling unconscious..._

_'Huh, where am I, why is it so dark?!' Kira asked in thought as he lifted himself from the cold floor, scouting the room he found nothing but darkness, not even a metre of visibility, "TOKKO, TOKKO?!" there was no answer, no matter how long Kira wait. "No one, tsk!" Kira tutted as he held his thumping head, "What happened?" Kira tried to remember what he did last coming to a conclusion in thought, 'The last thing I remember was walking near the middle of the third room after I left Tokko to deal with the ripped marine guy... Oh, that's right, I remember a drip of wate... No it was saliva, coming from some beast that loomed in the shadow's above me... But what happened next?!'_

"_ROAAAAAAR!" growled a beastly voice in the shadows of the room._

_'The beast!' Kira exclaimed in thought, scouting for the source of the growl._

"_W-WHAT WAS THAT!" Another voice shouted, a similar voice..._

"_TOKKO?!" Kira shouted._

"_KIRA!" Tokko responded._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 11 – Onslaught of the Beast Baraku! A Lone Boy in the Darkness!_


	11. A Lone Boy in the Darkness!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 11 – A Lone Boy in the Darkness! Vs Baraku and the 'Guard'!**_

"_Where are we?" Kira shouted out._

"_I was about to ask you the same thing, that growl just woke me up, what was that?!" Tokko asked, following each others voices the two had managed to get in range of each other to see the other, "there you are!"_

"_That would be the source of what happened!" Kira spoke._

"_Huh?" Tokko asked._

"_When I got on the third floor, this large animal like thing came out of nowhere and destroyed the floor, taking me and you down with it, I would guess we're in the cellar or something.. what happened to the 'Guard' by the way?" Kira asked._

"_Strangely, if it wasn't for the roof collapsing on us, I would probably be lying dead by now!" Tokko spoke, her breath heavy from her fight with the 'Guard' and the fall._

"_Well let's be glad you're not dead, so did the 'Guard' get taken out along with you?" Kira asked._

"_I would guess so, from the lack of his voice, I would guess he's either unconscious or dead though!" Tokko explained._

"_ROAAAAAAAAAAR!" the beastly voice growled once more._

_"Looks like this thing will be our target for now, though!" Kira smirked._

"_Yeah, but how are we going to do that, it's not like we have night vision... Right?" Tokko asked._

"_No, but we don't have a choice, by the sounds of his footsteps it would seem he is walking our way!" Kira replied._

"_Right, he'll probably have better hearing, smell and vision than us being some sort of animal, this doesn't look good!" Tokko weakly sighed before gulping. The large beasts footsteps got closer and closer, and finally a bang could be heard as it hit the ground with something, targeting Kira who thankfully leaped out of the way of the attack. Kira, seeing it up close, could tell that the attack was a large furry brown paw._

"_You okay?" Tokko asked._

"_Yeah, I got out the way in time, this thing seems to be a mammal at least, from the fur and the paw, but I couldn't get a clear view on anything else!" Kira tutted after he had landed softly back on the cold floor._

"_I see, there has to be some form of light somewhere, we're screwed otherwise!" Tokko gulped, scouting the little that she could see with her eyes, however there was nothing special to be seen beyond the blackness of darkness._

"_God damn it Baraku!" shouted another voice in the darkness, Kira and Tokko instantly recognised it as the voice of the 'Guard's'._

"_Baraku?" Kira asked. _

"_Must be the name of the beast!" Tokko replied._

"_You always underestimate your own strength you dumb dog!" the 'Guard' growled, a loud whimper could be heard near the 'Guard', it presumably originating from the beast._

"_You're telling me we've been fighting some king of large dog?!" Tokko asked._

_"Seems so" Kira answered._

"_Hahaha, looks like you've met the Lieutenant's guard dog Baraku!" the 'Guard' maniacally laughed as he petted the large dog Baraku, "now, go get him boy!"_

"_ROAAAR!" Baraku growled aloud, his heavy footsteps could be heard thumping as he was charging towards Kira and Tokko who clenched their respective weapons ready to strike._

"_Stand back, I'll handle this!" Kira smirked, "***level 7 – giant swing***" with a large swing of his Kinboshi, Kira sent out a large air missile into the darkness, a loud cry could be heard before a large thud soon after._

"_Baraku?!" the 'Guard' cried out, "You bastard!" the sound of the 'Guard' charging towards them could be heard as Tokko held her hands out in front of Kira._

"_This was my fight, now I'm going to finish it!" Tokko smirked, Kira nodded. She then began to walk slowly forward out of Kira's range of sight._

_BANG!_

_a downward punch by the 'Guard' misses and cracks the ground while Tokko dodges to the right, she then announcing an attack, "***Hiru surasshu***" With her Deidaga, Tokko slashed the 'Guard' in the chest with a swinging motion, causing blood to spurt onto the ground and the 'Guard' to shout in agony, the 'Guard' then began to swing his hands like an uncontrollable monster, Tokko dodged and blocked the attacks until he attacked with a kick, landing a hit into her stomach, she toppled backwards into a role before stopping on all fours with daggers still in hand, she stood from her position holding her damaged stomach while blood dripped from her mouth._

"_ROAAAR!" a loud roar shouted out from behind her, Tokko's eyes widened as she turned to face the noise, a large gaping mouth growled with menacing teeth,, the glare of his demonic eyes could be seen staring ferociously at her as she let out a gulp._

"_***level 2 – swing***" Kira appeared from the darkness and into everyone's sight, he held his Kinboshi above his head as he went to slice downwards at the beasts face._

_BANG!_

_Kira spat out blood and Tokko looked in shock as he went flying into the darkness past her, he had suffered a hit by the beast Baraku's paw and sent a good distance into the darkness._

"_KIRA!" Tokko shouted, a small thump could be heard in the distance as Kira finally landed on the ground..._

"_Grrr, dammit, I let my guard down because I was too focused on protecting Tokko!" Kira growled, as he arose from the crater created from his fall he brushed the rubble off of himself, "Huh?" Kira said as he hit his head off a metallic object as he leaned back in an effort to stretch, as he turned to face the object he found a metal box cell, inside sat a young 15 year old looking boy, and cuffs that were grounded to the cell floor were attached to his hands and feet, the cuffs didn't look normal, they were a material Kira was shocked to see..._

…

_'This doesn't look good, Kira's been sent flying and I don't know if he's all right or not and I'm surrounded on both sides by a muscular fiend and a giant dog' Tokko sighed in thought as she held her Naitodaga and Deidaga waiting to retaliate to one of their attacks._

"_Get her boy!" the 'Guard' shouted._

"_ROAAAR!" a bloody scar from Kira's earlier attack could be seen on it's front as the beast arose on his two back feet, Baraku went to slam down it's two front paws into Tokko, however she managed to leap into the air and into safety as a puff of smoke circulated Baraku's thumping attack. But Tokko was not as safe as she first thought when a charging 'Guard' came running towards her before leaping into the air, Tokko was frozen as a fist came flying at her, however she was able to snap out of her frozen state in time to attack._

"_*******yoru to hiru no surasshu***" Tokko was able to strike the 'Guard', however at the cost of getting hit also in the process, both went flying in opposite directions and two large thumps could be heard in quick succession to each other as the two landed._

_The 'Guard's' eyes turned white as he finally fell unconscious, having taken up too much damage from the fall and Tokko. On the other side Tokko managed to hang on to consciousness, however looming over her exhausted body was Baraku who had raised his paw ready to strike, an immobile Tokko could only watch as his paw came striking down upon her. But! At the last second some kind of reflective and shiny object came slamming into the dogs leg piercing through it and make Baraku shout a cry of pain before going unconscious as he landed with a thud on the ground._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 12 – Enter Kiro! The Man of Glass_


	12. Enter Kiro!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 12 – Enter Kiro! The Man of Glass!**_

"_***koppu koppu javelin***" a voice could be heard in the darkness, Tokko forced herself to raise her body using the remaining strength in her arms, from the darkness she could see two figures, one of them was Kira who had sheathed his Kinboshi and the other was an unknown, he was a short being around 5'4" and he had short light blond hair, bright light blue eyes and was quite muscular which you could tell because he wore no shirt. He also wore red baggy trousers that tucked into his black shoes. He was a mess with patches of dirt all over him along with painful looking cuts and his trousers were ripped in places, around his wrists and ankles was an imprint left from the cuffs._

"_Tokko, this is Kiro, Kiro this is Tokko, my navigator!" Kira smirked as he introduced the two, Kiro put out his hand and pulled up Tokko from the floor, the two shook hands, Kiro with a smile and Tokko with a face of confusion._

"_Hey! Nice to meet you!" Kiro spoke with a youthful voice._

"_Hi" Tokko replied, a little confused about the situation..._

_Meanwhile in the darkness two other people arrived walking down the steps to the dark floor._

"_Haha, they are probably all defeated by now, right big brother!" JL Shintabu laughed._

"_Yes, let's just hope they didn't release that kid though!" Lieutenant Shinbuta said before clenching his teeth._

"_That's right, let's hope not cause he caused us a lot of trouble a while ago!" JL Shintabu gulped..._

_As the two stepped off the stairs, JL Shintabu walked over to a lever, upon pulling it the floor was lit up revealing in the middle of the room Kira, Kiro and Tokko standing while the 'Guard' and Baraku laid unconscious._

"_Ah, my eyes, so bright!" Kira said, covering the light with his hands as his eyes were not used to the light because of being in the dark so long, the others were doing the same thing as the light continued to shine open them._

"_WHAT!" shouted JL Shintabu in shock, his eyes popping out of his head, "How are you still alive, and why is he out!"_

"_T-this doesn't look good!" Lieutenant Shinbuta gulped._

"_What should we do lieutenant Shinbuta?" JL Shintabu asked._

"_I have an idea..." Lieutenant Shinbuta said while Kira, Kiro and Tokko looked at the two wonderingly._

"_Yeah?!" JL Shintabu's eyes lit up as he waited for his brothers idea._

"_RUN!" Lieutenant Shinbuta began a dash up the stairs, JL shintabu looked in shock before followed foot with an added scream. As he ran his cone hat fell off revealing his pointed mostly bold pointed head, with a few strands that were the strands that were visible when he did wear his cone hat._

"_Eh, hahaha" Kira laughed, "Such strange people!" "Well then, let's set sail again for a new adventure!"_

"_I'm with you, I need to get some rest" Tokko said as she placed her hand over her throbbing head._

"_So Kiro, you coming?" Kira smiled._

"_I promised you that if you let me out I would join, that was a devilish thing to do by the way" Kiro giggled._

"_So... What do you do?" Tokko asked._

"_I'm a chef!" Kiro answered smilingly._

"_You are?!" Kira asked._

"_You didn't know that?!" Tokko sighed._

"_Haha, let me tell you my story then, when I was 12 years old my town was struck with a terrible disease, it wiped out half of the population on the island, around 100 people, after a whole month the marines finally arrive with a treatment, that's how little they cared for my small town in the East Blue. They arrived a day too late to save my parents, There was nothing left for me on that island any more, so I left to go do what I love, cooking!" Kiro began telling his past, "And so I left to be a chef, after a while of working at a small restaurant I desired more, and when a ship going by the name of the Little Baratie docked at the shore of this island, an ocean-going restaurant, I jumped at the chance to join, which I did, come to just a few days ago and I had become very valuable to the little Baratie, one of it's best, but on that day on a stormy night, a small ship was sailing by..."_

* * *

_3 Days Ago_

* * *

"_Katakakakaka, Mr. Boring, can I have my way with this little ship" a man with fiery red hair laughed, a flame lit from the palm of his hand like a candle. The small ship got closer and closer to the Little Baratie, a replica ¾ the size of the original Baratie._

"_Sure, whatever!" the man inside the boat replied in a quiet voice, "and use 'Sama' when referring to me!"_

"_Katakakaka, thanking you, Mr. Boring-sama!" the man laughed as the fire on the palm of his hand grew bigger..._

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

"_The red haired man set the Little Baratie on flames, he was a man I couldn't recognise as I looked over the barrier, but I swear that I heard the red haired man call the other man, Hunter D. Yami!... Among other names..." Kiro said, making Kira and Tokko to put on a face of shock._

_"The Warlord?!" Tokko asked as she gasped._

"_Yes!" Kiro answered._

_"The one who killed all the trees and villagers in Horrik Island!" Kira's eyes were those that lusted for revenge._

_"I got away on a dinghy and found this island, when I got here however I found a marine picking on one of the civilians, after knocking him out __and quite a few more__, I was captured by them __after they sneaked up behind me and caught me with those sea prism stone cuffs __that you saw on me earlier__, a stone that has the same effect as water __on devil fruit users__" Kiro explained_

"_I was wondering actually, what was that ability you used, was it a devil fruit?" Tokko asked._

"_Yes, it is the Koppu koppu No Mi, a devil fruit that gives me the power to create or tamper with glass, it's not a logia type but a Paramecia type though" Kiro elaborated, "I ate the fruit after it washed ashore on my home island as a kid, it belonged to a destroyed pirate ship, me being young and not knowing the consequences I ate the fruit and gained the powers of glass, and of course I became an anchor in the progress."_

"_I see, so you can't turn into glass yourself but you can create glass" Tokko said._

"_AWESOME!..." Kira shouted with a smile, "...So then, the final question, do you have a dream?"_

"_Yes, to find the all blue, the dream of any good chef" Kiro smirked, Tokko looked shocked at the idea._

"_T-That's quite the challenge" Tokko stuttered, "Isn't that the sea where every fish from all the oceans gather!"_

"_Yep, It's one of the reasons I wanted to be a chef and why I left to sail on the Little Baratie in the first place, it was a stepping stone to get good enough as a chef and a fighter to get to the grand line and eventually to the all blue" Kiro said smilingly, "So what is your dream then?"_

"_To draw a map of the world!" Tokko smiled._

"_To become the Pirate King!" Kira smirked._

"_Guaaah!" Kiro jaw dropped, "...You two have just as crazy a dream as me, haha, things look like they are going to be fun!"_

"_Well then, shall we leave?" Kira asked smilingly._

"_Sure." Kiro smiled._

_Kira, Kiro and Tokko left the tower picking up the bags they left behind, but upon leaving they found a large group of civilians and two other men outside the front door. JL Shintabu and Lieutenant Shinbuta were both beat up and lying unconscious on the floor with large bruises and blood dripping from their mouths._

_"Huh?" Kira looked bewildered as the group of civilians bowed._

"_THANK YOU!" they all shouted, as the civilians shouted this a group of marines walked up behind them along with the barkeeper who was carrying Lilia, she had a large smile as she waved at our group of pirates._

"_Hey Lilia" Kira smiled._

_"Oh god, the marines!" Tokko gulped._

"_Don't worry, we won't be chasing after you" one of the marines said, he wore a hat that said 'lieutenant' upon it, "we couldn't bring ourselves to do that after what you have just done for this town, I'm the new lieutenant of this base by the way, Lieutenant Garf, I was sent here to take down this Lieutenant Shinbuta, but found you had got to him first."_

"_Sorry, I feel bad for not leaving you any" Kira apologised._

"_It's okay" Lieutenant Garf chuckled._

"_Kira!" Lilia shouted smilingly, "thank you!" Kira simply smiled while giving a salute..._

_JL Shintabu, the 'Guard' and Lieutenant Shinbuta were all sent to prison for their abuse of power and violence, while Baraku was sent to a facility in the training of marine animals. Meanwhile Kira, Kiro and Tokko with the supplies given to them by the people of Diatsu Island sailed the sea in their dinghy waving goodbye as they set sail to their next island. Kiro now wore a white vest along with his red baggy trousers alongside them..._

"_This dinghy is too small..." Tokko sighed._

"_So cold" Kira shivered..._

"_It's not cold!" Tokko growled._

"_Hahaha!" Kiro laughed._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Crono Island! Hana and the Howling Wolf!_

_Character Profile_

_Name – Kiro_

_Size – 5'4"_

_Age – 15_

_Title – Chef of the Red Eyed Pirates._

_Appearance – he is short being around 5'4" and has short light blond hair; He has bright blue eyes and wears a white vest shirt and red baggy trousers tucked into shiny black shoes._

_Bounty - None_

_Devil Fruit – Koppu Koppu no Mi (Glass Glass Fruit)_

_Weapon – None_

_Dream – To find the All Blue._


	13. Crono Island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter ****13**** – ****Crono Island! ****Hana and the Howling Wolf****!**_

_Sailing somewhere in the east blue is a small dinghy, in it are a group of three people called the Red Eyed Pirates, the crew consisted of the captain Kira, the chef Kiro and the navigator Tokko. Kira was in charge of rowing at this point in time, Kiro was cutting up a few ingredients to put into a salad, having nothing else to cook with and Tokko sat a piece of paper on a board placed on her lap as she drew upon it, a half drawing of Diatsu Island could be seen, while beside her was a pile of fresh paper fit for making maps._

"_So cold" Kira moaned as he continued to row._

"_It's not even cold!" Tokko growled, stopping and returning to drawing her map._

"_Haha, you're a weird guy" Kiro laughed._

"_Says the glass man" Kira mocked._

"_Haha, I guess we're all a little weird, the swordsman captain with red eyes and who always thinks it's cold, the dagger wielding navigator and the man of glass chef" Kiro laughed._

"_I guess so" Kira laughed alongside..._

_The day passed with little happening, it was now night and our three pirates were resting, well that was until..._

_BANG!_

"_W-What was that?!" Kira shouted, raising from the floor of the dinghy and onto his feet._

"_Was that a cannon?!" Tokko asked, also being awoken from the blast._

"_I think so..." Kira said as he turned to face a sleeping Kiro, "WAKE UP!" He shouted this in Kiro's ear, however he still slept, "How could he still be sleeping."_

"_AUGH!" Kiro spat out as he was kicked in the stomach by Tokko, "What was that for!"_

"_Wake up!" Tokko screamed, "there was some kind of blast, we think it was a cannon, but I can't see much in this dark night!"_

"_Augh, I see..." Kiro groaned as he stood on both feet holding the place on his stomach where he had been kicked._

"_Does anyone see anything?!" Kira asked._

"_No... Wait?! What's that?" Tokko asked, pointing to the horizon, as the others looked, they could see the slight outlines of something, "it's hard to tell in this darkness, but isn't that an island!"_

"_Yeah, I think so..." Kiro replied, still holding his stomach in pain._

"_But what was that blast, do you think that the island is the source?" Tokko asked._

"_Only one way to find out!" Kira smirked._

"_I guess so, but should we really be heading towards a cannon or whatever created that blast" Tokko gulped._

"_That just makes it more interesting" Kira laughed, Tokko sighed in grief..._

_A While of paddling later, the sun started to rise from its slumber and the Red Eyed Pirates were a foot from the island. Up close and with the help of a little light, they could see a large forest, the island looked quite large compared to the last few islands, trails of smoke could be seen rising in the distance of the island. On the shore there was a ship, it was slightly bigger than a caravel class ship and had a grey wolf as it's figure head, it had an open mouth and red animalistic eyes. The sails were blank with no symbols upon them..._

"_A ship?" Tokko asked._

"_I don't see anyone on board" Kiro said as he gazed at the ship from top to bottom, there was no one in sight, however a few BONK sound could be heard at the other side of the ship, the three ran to look at the source, there they found a women hammering a nail into the ship..._

"_Oh, hey there" she smiled, she looked to be in her mid 20's and she had black hair that reached just below her shoulders, she had a pale complexion and brown eyes, she wore a sleeveless shirt that reached short of her belly button, her shirt was black and had a white skull upon it, she also wore black and purple striped trousers with a purple belt bag that wrapped around her waist. The belt bag had tools like hammers and screwdrivers poking out of it in many compartments, she also wore black high-heels, "I'm Hana, who are you?"_

"_I am Kira, This is Kiro and Tokko" Kira introduced his crew, pointing to the person as he said their name._

"_Pirates?" Hana asked as she walked towards them slowly while wiping her hammer to clean off the dirt and then proceeding to lay it to rest in her belt bag._

"_Yes, the Red Eyed Pirates!" Kira smiled._

"_I see, makes sense" Hana lightly smiled, "you going to the town?"_

"_So there is civilisation on this island then, where are we?" Tokko asked._

"_Oh, you don't know, this is Crono Island!" Hana lightly smiled, answering Tokko's question._

"_Crono Island, this place has two towns right?" Tokko asked._

"_Yes, Iura Town and Yurat Town" Hana answered._

"_Yeah, this is the place I was thinking it was, I remember those town names, what was that banging sound earlier by the way?" Tokko asked._

"_Was it a cannonball" Kiro asked._

"_I believe so, you see I just arrived on the island as well, hit a rock on the way, cracked a panel, just fixed it up" Hana smiled._

"_I see, what are you doing on your own with such a big ship anyway?" Kira asked._

"_I'm a shipwright, I made this ship myself, it's called the 'Howling Wolf" Hana said as Kira, Kiro and Tokko looked at the ship in awe, "I'm simply having a journey to see what I can see."_

"_By yourself?" Tokko asked._

"_Yep..." Hana answered, "...It's still not anything special but it gets me by, helps that it can be manned by one person"_

"_One person, that's quite impressive for a ship that size" Kiro said._

"_Thank you, want to join me to check what that noise was about?" Hana asked._

"_Yeah, that trail of smoke doesn't give my much hope that everything is peaceful here on Crono Island" Tokko gulped._

"_Yeah, we can only hope that the people on this island are okay" Kiro said..._

_The Red Eyed Pirates and Hana set off through the forest, finally coming through the other side they find a small town looking to have little less than a 100 houses, only a few of which remained intact, craters roamed the town, cannonballs laid in them with a black smoke rising from it, houses were on fire or scorched to the ground. The agonising sound of cries could be heard throughout the town, in the other side of the town, next to the shore were lines of small ships burning and/or crushed into pieces..._

"_No denying it, this town has been pillaged by pirates" Kira clenched his fists and teeth._

"_If we were just here earlier..." Kiro said._

"_This would be the smaller of the two towns, Iura Town... I wonder if Yurat town is okay?" Hana said as she looked into the distance to see the other town, however it was blocked by a sea of trees that hid the other town behind it's presence._

"_How horrible..." Tokko said, memories of her village rushing through her head as she looked at the horrors._

"_Who are you?!" shouted a fierce voice. As Kira, Kiro, Tokko and Hana turned to look at the source of the voice, they could but see a group of villagers, all holding knifes, swords and pitchforks..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 14 – The Enemy is the Golcus Pirates! Juria and Yujiru's Incoming Attack!_


	14. The Enemy is the Golcus Pirates!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 14 – The Enemy is the Golcus Pirates! Juria and Yujiru's Incoming Attack! **_

"_Who are you?!" shouted a fierce voice. As Kira, Kiro, Tokko and Hana turned to look at the source of the voice, they could but see a group of villagers, all holding knifes, swords and pitchforks..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

_Near the edge of the town bordering the forest was a man who was preaching out to a group of around 300 villagers that were surrounded by around 100 pirates..._

"_Ukakaka, Iura Town was an example, If you don't want to end up like that, do as we say!" said a thin but large individual who had short swirly brown hair and brown eyes, he had no eyebrows and his tongue seemed to stick out of his mouth at all times. He wears a brown coat with fur outlines and tight black trousers. Sorrowful cries rang out from a nervous crowd, shivering in fear as they tried to understand the situation of events and the reasons they deserve such a cruelty._

"_Rule number one, there will be no talking to the outside world, two, weapons are a sign of rebellion and anyone seen with one will be executed, three, it is 30,000 beri per child and 50,000 beri per adult every month to continue living your non-existent pathetic lives!" said a different man, he wore white square glass, his clothing was a black suit fitted with a bow tie, he had short black hair and green eyes, "Break all three, and our captain will deal with you personally, and trust me, you don't ever want that."_

_The large crowd shivered in fear as a large group of around 100 surrounded them with guns pointed to their heads, laughing in a hysterically and menacingly matter._

"_Ukakaka..." laughed the thin large man._

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town_

* * *

"_Pirates?!" the man shouted, his clothes were in a shredded mess and his body covered by dirt, bruises and cuts, the 10 other men behind him were in much the same condition, "Is there anything else to pillage!" the man growled, his shaking hand held his butcher knife as he pointed it to the group of Kira, Tokko, Kiro and Hana._

"_Eh? You don't understand..." Kiro exclaimed, "we weren't the pirates that pillaged you though..."_

"_Y-you weren't?" the man with the butcher knife asked._

"_No, we're the Red Eyed Pirates, excluding her, though I really would like her to join my crew!" Kira smirked as he had pointed to Hana when he said her name, Hana let out a small giggle before proceeding to talk._

"_Hmm" Hana simply smiled, "You'll have to be strong if you want me to join your crew, I want just join any crew!"_

"_So who did this to you?" Tokko asked._

"_The Golcus Pirates!" the man answered._

"_I've heard of them" Tokko looked troubled._

"_Same" Hana and Kiro said._

"_I've not" Kira said._

"_You don't know much..." Tokko sighed, "They're a crew lead by 'Iron Body' Golcus, a man famed for his strength, he has a bounty of 10 million beri, quite high for the East Blue, and his crew are not to be underestimated either!"_

"_I see..." Kira gave a small smirk, "...sounds fun, hehe!"_

"_A kid like you couldn't beat Golcus!" said a voice from behind, everyone turned to look at the source of the voice, he was a tall man reaching around 7 ft, he had short blond hair and brown eyes, he had a slightly trimmed beard and a blue suit, on both his fists were knuckle busters._

"_That's Guriyu!" one of the villagers shouted before he began to sprint into in an effort to escape, the other villagers followed soon after._

"_Whatever, they have nothing of value to take any more anyway, but you four however!" Guriyu formed a crooked grin, "now, do as I say and I want have t..."_

_WACK!_

"_***mallets judgement***" Hana shouted out her attack, from her purple belt bag she had whipped out a black mallet, as she leaped forward she had swung it into the face of Guriyu, it sunk into his face and sent him blasting into the ground, destroying the ground into a series of cracks where he had landed. As the dust faded Guriyu could be seen in a laid out pose with an imprint left by Hana's mallet, his bloodied nose was broken._

"_Woah!" Kira's eyes sparkled as he witnessed the attack/_

"_I didn't expect that" Tokko laughed weakly._

"_Woaaah!" Kiro's eyes sparkled._

"_His arrogance annoyed me!" Hana remarked with a grin._

"_She has to join my crew now!" Kira said with a large smile._

"_Huh?" Tokko said as she looked from right to left in search of something, "He's gone"_

"_What?" Kiro asked, "Ah, he is!"_

"_Damn it, tch!" Kira tutted, "where did he go?"_

"_I'm sorry about those townsman questioning you" a feminine voice said from behind the group..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

_The crowd that gathered at the edge of the town now had left to return to their jobs as they had been ordered, be it fishing, cooking, tailoring etc. At the area where the speech took place, 20 of the pirates remained, including the thin tall man and the man wearing white square glasses._

"_Huh?" the thin tall man tilted his head as noticed a silhouette slouching its way towards them from the darkness of the forest, "Who is that?"_

"_Is that Guriyu?!" the man wearing white square glasses exclaimed._

"_Juria! Yujiru!" Guriyu cried out, he dragged himself towards the two, both wore an expression of shock._

"_What happened to you?!" Juria asked, he was the thin tall man._

"_It couldn't of been those weak villagers!" Yujiru said, he was the man wearing white square glasses._

"_I-it was a girl, she was with a crew called the Red Eyed Pirates..." As soon as he finished muttering those words, Guriyu fell flat on the ground, Juria and Yujiru ran to his aid as well as the other pirates._

"_You five take Guriyu to the doctor, the rest come with us, me and Yujiru are going to get some pay back!" Yujiru ordered, his glaring set on the direction of Iura town._

"_YEAH!..." the pirates roared._

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town_

* * *

"_Thanks for your hospitality, miss" Tokko thanked. Yhe four of them were sat in a small house drinking coffee, the house was one of the few remaining houses standing. Another person was in the room, a women looking to be in her mid thirties, she had short black hair and brown eyes, she had a calming smile as she sipped her coffee, "This coffee is really good."_

"_Blaargh" Kira spat, shooting a load of coffee into Kiro's face, "That's horrible, who would drink this stuff..."_

"_You!..." Kiro growled._

"_S-sorry" Kira apologised, noticing that he had sprayed Kiro when he had spat out the coffee._

"_You idiot, don't be so rude!" Tokko shouted as he nailed him on the head, "How dumb can you be!"_

"_Haha, it's okay" the women laughed as she passed over a small towel to Kiro, who cleaned himself off, the coffee luckily having cooled down a bit before being spat in his face._

"_I'm so sorry, miss...?" Tokko apologised._

"_Yeah, sorry?" Kira apologised as well while rubbing the bump on his head._

_"It's all good, I'm Elitia by the way, my husband Kent should be arriving soon, he went to talk with the other villagers" Elitia introduced herself._

"_So... What exactly happened?" Hana asked, taking a sip of her coffee._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 15 - __Attacking the Golcus Pirates! Under Attack from the Golcus Pirates!_


	15. Attacking the Golcus Pirates!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 15 – Attacking the Golcus Pirates! Under Attack from the Golcus Pirates!**_

"_It was the middle of night and everyone was asleep, then suddenly out of nowhere a cannonball could be heard, it was a warning shot hitting just to the left of the village" Elitia said, pointing to her left, it was the opposite direction of which Yurat town was, "the pirates docked and introduced themselves as the Golcus Pirates, we had heard the name and we didn't dare fight, we were told to leave the town and head for Yurat Town, saying there going to set an example of what will happen if we 'betrayed' them, most of the towns people did as they said, however some of us ran to the forest out of harms way, we watched as the village burned, the cries of women and men alike could be heard as they felt all their hard work being burnt and crushed." "Finally the onslaught ended with the town destroyed and set aflame, the Golcus Pirates and their ship migrated upwards to Yurat Town and are doing who knows, the twenty or so that stayed behind are now discussing our next course of action, the most popular of which is a full scale attack against the Golcus Pirates!" Elitia burst into tears, "...It's hopeless for our small group to do it, even if all of the people in Yurat town helped..."_

"_Was anyone hurt?" Tokko asked with a look of shock._

"_Five of the men who stayed behind were found by Golcus pirates and beat up as a warning not to disrespect their orders, they're laying down where everyone else is having a meeting" Elitia answered, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks._

"_Don't worry..." Tokko attempted to cheer her up, stroking her back as she was leaned over crying, Tokko looked at Kira as she nodded, Kira nodded back before standing from his small wooden seat._

"_Tokko's right, there is no need to worry, we'll take them down!" Kira smirked, Kiro, Tokko and Hana stood up as well with a smirk._

"_You would, why?" Elitia asked._

"_Because you offered me coffee, I may not have liked it but anyone with as much hospitality as you doesn't deserve this!" Kira declared._

"_Kira, I would like to stay here and help those injured men get better, even if only a little, this will probably be easy for you anyway" Tokko requested. "I'll come afterwards."_

"_You can tend to wounds?" Kira asked._

"_Somewhat, I know some things" Tokko answered._

"_OK then...!" Kira smirked._

"_Thank you!" Tokko smiled._

"_W-D-Don't do it, do you know how strong the Golcus Pirates are?!" Elitia exclaimed._

"_I don't need to, I'm confident in my fighting abilities!" Kira smirked._

"_T-T-Thank you" Elitia cried._

"_I'll stay with Tokko, I feel an attack incoming, with that guy from earlier running off" Hana smiled. "Though I don't have a clue about healing or that."_

"_It's okay, I'll teach you!" Tokko smiled._

"_OK, so then it's just Kiro and me then! You ready?!" Kira asked._

"_Of course captain!" Kiro smirked._

_And so Kira and Kiro waved goodbye and set off into the forest while back in Iura Town Elitia guided Tokko and Hana to the meeting spot..._

"_Were here" Elitia said, the three had reached the edge of town, around 15 people stood with weapons at hand like pitchforks, swords, spears etc. while 5 men were laying on a futon with bandages covered in a crimson red._

"_Elitia?! I was just away to get you!" a man spoke out from the group..._

_Meanwhile as Kira and Kiro ran through the forest they could hear a repeated thumping sound, deciding to ignore it as animals the two continued to run through the forest, however the true source of the thumping noise was the 17 men including Juria and Yujiru running through the forest at the same time as Kira and Kiro. Of course they were heading for Iura Town instead..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

"_We're here!" Kira shouted._

"_Looks like we aren't going for a stealthy approach, hahaha" Kiro laughed, at first there were no men in sight, but soon after Kira's shouting, around 30 or so men had come forward and into Kira and Kiro's sight, "was wondering where they were, thought you had run off and ruined our fun!" The men could hear the sound of Kiro and Kira cracking their knuckles from 10 metres away._

"_Who are you, are you the guys that took down Guriyu?!" the man asked, in a rude manner._

"_Not necessarily..." Kiro smirked._

"_...But we are going to be the ones to take you down!" Kira smirked, without a further word, the Golcus crewmen charged..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town_

* * *

"_What?" a man shouted, "You think two men are going to take down the Golcus pirates?!"_

"_But Kent..." Elitia cried._

"_Trust them, I will vouch for their strength, they have it covered, if it makes you feel any better one of them has a devil fruit!" Tokko smirked._

"_Huh, who is that?" Hana asked._

"_Kiro, the small guy" Tokko answered._

"_A devil fruit?!..." Kent exclaimed, "then maybe..."_

"_But still, we can't just not do nothing!" one of the townsman said._

"_You should stay, I haven't seen any of the two fight yet, but just being around them, I could tell they were strong!" Hana said, the townsman became quiet, "for now let us help your wounded."_

"_Fine!" Kent gave in, Tokko, Hana and Elitia walked over to the five injured men, a man and two women were already by their side, handling their wounds with limited knowledge._

"_These bandages, their so clumsy, doesn't this town have a doctor?" Tokko asked._

"_the man lying on the far left is the doctor, he's the only doctor in Iura Town, Yurat Town has two doctors but as you can guess, they can't help us at the moment" Elitia answered._

"_Well we're just going to have to replace them, they won't last longer with bandages like these" Tokko said, 15 minutes passed and they had replaced the bandages, they were now trying to lower there fever and other things until..._

"_Looks like there were more towns people still here after all, Ukakaka!" a voice maniacally laughed, the voice belonged to Juria, who was stood next to Yujiru and 15 Golcus Pirates crew members stood behind the two..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

_At least 20 men were laid out on the ground, yet 30 or so men still remained..._

"_More and more just keep coming!" Kiro shouted as he kicked a man in the stomach, his leg encapsulated in glass, "***koppu koppu ****leg smash*******" The man flew from the impact and into a few other men. "Glass can be quite strong when compacted so hard!" Kiro smirked._

"_***level 3 – crush***" Kira shouted out his attack, hitting a man with the non-sharp side of his Kinboshi, sending him toppling and rolling into a few other men, "The more people to beat down the better, hehehe!" "***level 2 – swing***" Kira shouted as he swung his Kinboshi, a small air missile shot out and hit two men sending them to the floor along with three others as they crashed into them._

"_***koppu koppu shard dance***"_

"_***level 1 – swift***"_

"_***koppu koppu leg smash***"_

"_***level 2 – swing***"_

_..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Confronting the Golcus Pirates! Juria and Yujiru in Action!_

_Character Profile_

_Name – Hana_

_Size – 5'10"_

_Age – 26_

_Title – Shipwright._

_Appearance – She had black hair that reached just below her shoulders, she had a pale complexion and brown eyes, she wore a sleeveless shirt that reached short of her belly button, her shirt was black and had a white skull upon it, she also wore black and purple striped trousers with a purple belt bag that wrapped around her waist. The belt bag had tools like hammers and screwdrivers poking out of it in many compartments, she also wore black high-heels._

_Bounty - None_

_Devil Fruit – None._

_Weapon – A Black Mallet_

_Dream – ?_


	16. Confronting the Golcus Pirates!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter ****16**** – ****Confronting the Golcus Pirates! Juria and Yujiru in Action!**_

"_Grrr!" Kiro growled, slamming his fist into one of the Golcus Pirates face, his fist was empowered by a casing of glass, "***koppu koppu fist smash***" The pirate went flying into the floor and vanished into the sea of pirates going in for the attack._

"_***level 5 – 3 steps***" Kira shouted his attack, and with three quick steps Kira struck down 7 men, however a large axe came from the crowd of onslaught, Kira was forced to block with his Kinboshi but however was forced back and bumped into Kiro, they now stood back to back as they were surrounded by the Golcus Pirate crewmen._

"_These guys are not as weak as the marines on Diatsu Island!" Kiro whispered, a weak smirk._

"_Yeah, it's getting on my nerves, there's got to be at least 50 guys left, not including the men that haven't already falling and are getting back up!" Kira growled._

"_Hey you guys!" Kiro shouted at the crowd, the group came to a stop, "why are you even taking the time to stay on one island when you can just pillage as many towns as you want anyway?!"_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but it's hard to do so with the range and power of the Top Hat Pirates these days, this is the wealthiest area in the East Blue that want get us involved with them" one of the pirates explained, "But none of that matters, as you will be unable to hold that knowledge for much longer!" A swinging axe came barrelling towards Kira, however it stopped short as Kira raised his Kinboshi above his head, stopping it in it's place, the man's jaw dropped before getting a blow in the face by Kiro._

"_***koppu koppu fist smash***" Kiro announced his attack as the pirate went flying into the crowd, he continued to rage on as a fury of attacks continued to relentlessly strike at Kira and Kiro..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town_

* * *

"_Who are you?!" Tokko asked threateningly._

"_Ukakaka, I am the First Mate of the Golcus Pirates, Juria" Juria smirked._

"_And I am the Second Mate of the Golcus Pirates, Yujiru" Yujiru grinned._

"_I see... Then that makes you our enemy" Tokko glared at the two, whipping out her two daggers, Deidaga and Naitodaga. Hana walked up beside her and took grip of her mallet, "Stand back everyone, me and Hana have got this!"_

"_Got it!" Elitia walked back while with help dragged the injured into safety along with other villagers._

"_We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kent, Elitia's husband said, getting a few nods from the other villagers._

"_Trust me, I've seen Hana beat one of their guys, she's strong, and I can tell Tokko is just as strong!" Elitia stated, "We would just get in their way, and I don't want any more casualties, especially not you!"_

"_Hmm..." Kent murmured, "...If you believe in them so much, then..." Elitia smiled, causing Kent to blush as he stepped back a few steps and back into the crowd, "but if they start losing, I'll interfere!"_

"_I'll take the tall one!" Tokko smirked._

"_Then that leaves me with the one called Yujiru!" Hana smiled._

"_Then let the show begin..." Juria smirked, with a light maniacal laugh..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

"_*******level 2 – swing*******" with a small and quick swing of his sword, Kira sent men flying into the air as they were struck by a blast of wind._

"_***koppu koppu shard dance***" from the ground a sea of glass shards arose before shooting towards Kiro's enemies, striking them and sending them hurling to the floor in an agonising pain._

"_We're slowly getting the upper hand" an exhausted Kiro stated as Kiro and Kira had returned to being back to back_

"_Yeah, just don't collapse before then!" Kira ordered._

"_Got it!" Kiro smirked, the sole of his foot struck one of the pirates, hurling him to the deck._

_The fight continued, and slowly but surely they were losing their manpower, with only around 30 men left, the fight was going Kira and Kiro's way finally, that was until..._

"_Who are you two?!..." asked a voice hidden from sight..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town_

* * *

"_*******mallets judgement*******" Hana shouted her attack, and with a swing of her mallet she went in for a strike to Yujiru's face. The attack narrowly misses as Yujiru ducks down to his left, the swing came to a stop as she noticed Yujiru's fist come flying towards her, however Hana swung her mallet in reverse, threatening to hit Yujiru at the same time she would of hit her, Yujiru fled from the attack and leaped backwards and out of harms way._

"_That was close..." Yujiru smirked, letting out a quiet laugh._

"_Hmm..." Hana murmured..._

"_Whoa!" Tokko exclaimed as an object came flying towards her, it was the size of her head and it was moving so fast she couldn't make out what it was before she was forced to duck out the way, the object went flying in the direction of the villagers in an arching motion, "SHIT! *******asa no sasu*******" Tokko leaned back balancing on one foot, she gripped her Deidaga from it's scabbard and stabbed in the direction towards the flying object, an air missile shot out and struck the object, sending it further up and forward, making it go above the villagers and into the forest behind them, "g-got it..." Tokko went into an upright position and glared at her opponent._

"_What was that I wonder...!" Juria mockingly laughed, he held one of his hands behind his back as if to hide something, that something however peeked out without Juria's knowledge"...Ukakakaka!"_

"_An axe!" Tokko claimed._

"_HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Juria face faulted, his jaw dropping as snot escaped his nose and tears escaped his popping eyes._

"_I can see it!" Tokko sighed._

"_YOU CAN?!" Juria face faulted once more as he noticed the axe in sight, "well there's nothing to hide now!" Juria returned to his normal smirking expression as he held a small axe fit for throwing in his hand._

"_If that's your only weapon, then this fight won't last long, you'll run out of axes way before you could even graze me!" Tokko claimed._

"_ah, but you see!..." Juria smirked as he held his free right hand up, Tokko could see Juria gripping some sort of string, "***axe return***" From the depths of the forest shot out the axe, narrowly missing the villagers and Tokko as they leaped out of harms way, the axe returning to Juria's right hand in an arching motion, Juria now held two axes, one in each hand._

"_I see, both axes have a string attached to them so that you can pull them back, this may be more challenging than I thought, good!" Tokko smirked..._

_CLANG!_

"_I see, so you have a weapon!" Hana let out a little smirk, a small squished spherical object fell to the floor, Hana held her mallet in front of her with the surface of it facing Yujiru._

"_Other than the second mate, I am also the sniper of the Golcus Pirates!" Yujiru smirked, in his hands he held a pistol, Yujiru shoved his glasses back in place as they had come loose..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 17: Tokko and Hana Vs Juria and Yujiru! Battle of Weapons!_


	17. Tokko and Hana Vs Juria and Yujiru!

**_Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates_**

_**Chapter 17 – Tokko and Hana Vs Juria and Yujiru! Battle of Weapons!** _

"_*******parallel onslaught*******" Juria shouted his attack, lifting his axes above his head before swinging downwards and releasing both axes so that they flew straight across from each other towards a readied Tokko._

"_***yoro to hiru no sur...***, huh?" Tokko looked bewilderedly as the axes stopped short before she could even strike, she was confused until she noticed something shoot out from the top of the axes, "Damn it...!" Tokko leaped to her right, holding both hands over her head as she curled up..._

_BANG!..._

"_Huh?!" Hana turned to face the explosion, it was a small explosion but covered the scene in a grey smoke. She stared at it until a bullet came soaring towards her, forcing her to look away from the explosion and to move her mallet in front of the bullet, stopping it in its place, afterwards she went into thought, 'damn it, I can't even look away for a second or he'll shoot, I've just got to believe she's strong enough, another problem is the villagers, I can't allow a stray bullet to hit one of them!'_

"_It hurts my feeling when you don't concentrate on our fight!" Yujiru laughed..._

_As the smoke cleared Tokko could be seen in the midst of the smoke standing up, only damage being a few scrapes from her jump._

"_T-that was close" Tokko sighed._

"_So you noticed, ukakaka..." Juria laughed maniacally as he pulled on the strings of his axes, pulling them back and into the grip of his hands, "... In the top end of my axes are explosive bullets that will shoot out when I press a button on the handles, it's on a 3 second timer so that it shoots out just in time to blow my enemies to smithereens!"_

"_Why did you explain all that to me?" Tokko asked._

"_..." Juria murmured, "...WHY DID I?!"_

"_You idiot..." Tokko sighed..._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_A fury of bullets were shot, Hana blocked the bullets with her mallet, as the bullets would otherwise hit the villagers._

_'I'm going to have to lead this fight somewhere else, I can't predict how he'll react if I try to get the towns people into hiding, I can't stop the bullets that aren't fired directly towards me!" Hana thought to herself, she then began to think of a strategy to proceed with her idea, she moved her eyes over the Glocus Pirates standing still with a smile on her face, "I've got it!"_

_Hana began a sprint towards Yujiru, who put on a grin as he fired off a shot, Hana blocked the shot and continued her sprint, Yujiru fired off two more shots before the pistol needed to be reloaded, and as he reloaded the pistol Hana had already got into striking distance, Yujiru closed his eyes in fear and protected his face using his arms, however a few seconds went by and nothing had happened, as he went to take a peek she was gone, then the cries of one of the Golucs Pirates could be heard._

"_HUH?!" Yujiru exclaimed as he faced to see what was happening, Hana had gone over to the Golcus Pirates crewmen and knocked each one out except one, who she held hostage, the pirate had tears as he cried out for Yujiru's help._

"_Y-you bitch!" Yujiru growled as he began charging towards her, Hana let out a hidden grin as she ran with hostage in hand, the two ran rampantly out of view..._

"_That idiot!..." Juria tutted, "...Running off like that, oh well!"_

"_You should pay attention, or you'll never have the chance to be able to run!" Tokko threatened, gripping her Deidaga and Naitodaga as she prepared herself for the conflict to begin once more..._

"_STOP YOU BITCH!" Yujiru shouted, he was quickly catching up to Hana, they were now nearing the centre of the town, the scorched smell of the buildings empowered all other smells._

_SCREECH!_

"_Finally stopping huh?!" Yujiru smirked as he came to an abrupt stop, a few metres from where Hana was now stood, back towards him._

"_Now I can fight without worrying about stray bullets!" Hana smirked as she turned her neck to look at him, meanwhile throwing the hostage to the side unconscious, she wore a confident grin on her face, "Time to finish this!..."_

"_***yoru to hiru no surasshu***" Tokko announced her attack, and with a great swing of each dagger, Tokko sent out two missiles of air to fire out at Juria. _

"_***parallel onslaught***" Juria shouted his attack as both of his axes flew towards the air missiles after a powerful throw, the axes cut through the attack and proceeded to go for Tokko._

"_***yoru surasshu***" Tokko shouted her attack as she created another air missile with a swing of her Deidaga, the attack sliced through the wires attached to the axes, "***yoru to hiru no ****tate*****.**" As the axes made contact with Tokko's dagger, sparks flew in the air while Tokko struck the axes into the ground. However another piece of string shot out of the axes in Juria's direction, he grabbed them and pulled them in his direction; and sure enough, the axes were once again back in his hands. Tokko had a look of shock as she witnessed it, Juria simply grinned._

"_You didn't think that would be it girl, Ukakaka...!" Juria laughed, "I have a device that will make a string shoot out a replacement string, and it will shoot it in my direction!" Juria held up the back of his right hand, a button could be seen strapped on to a bandage that fitted like a fingerless glove on his hand._

"_Quite a nice device, but should you really have showed me where it is?" Tokko mockingly asked._

"_..." Juria's face turned to shock, "... WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT?!"_

"_You idiot...!" Tokko sighed, "time to end this nonsense, ***yoru to hiru no surasshu***" In a quick leap, Tokko torpedoed her way towards Juria before taking two fast swings of her Deidaga and Naitodaga, however the air missiles that were shot out of the attack were easily dodged by Juria who retaliated by swinging the axe in his right hand at a mid-air Tokko._

_CLANG!_

_Tokko blocked the attack with both her daggers, a struggle of strength broke out with Tokko coming out the victor and shooting the axe high into the sky, at this moment Tokko went to strike Juria with her Deidaga, "***asa no sasu***" Tokko's Deidaga struck Juria's axe which he had moved in quick response to block her attack, and soon after the clash Juria grabbed the string to the axe that was in the air and rocketed it towards Tokko, who was forced to leap back to avoid the attack, the two now stood in a constant glare with each other as they struggled for breath..._

"_Time to finish this!..." Hana smirked, Yujiru took a better grip of his pistol as he faced it towards Hana who was also taking a better grip of her mallet._

"_Pretty confident for someone who is going up against a gun with a mallet!" Yujiru mocked._

"_A mallet is all I need to kick your ass!" Hana mocked as she leaped into a sprint towards Yujiru._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_A fury of shots come rocketing towards Hana, the first three bullets were dodged in a spectacular display, the fourth and last shot grazed her right shoulder, however Hana fought the pain and continued her sprint._

"_Teh, just DIE ALREADY!" the shots continued until the last bullet, Hana continued to dodge them and was soon in striking range of Yujiru, whose face braced itself for being hit, and sure enough._

_WHACK!..._

"_***yoru to hiru no sasu***" Tokko shouted her attack, stabbing the air she shot out her attack, the air rocketed like a bullet towards Juria who arranged his axes one in front of the other as a guard to Tokko's attack, the air missile struck the axe in an explosion of noise, Juria was struggling endlessly to keep the attack at bay as he was getting pushed backward, soon enough the axe in front of the other started to crack until it completely shattered, leaving Juria with only one axe._

"_WAAAARGH!" Juria screamed in terror, "M-my axe! Impossible!"_

"_Hehe, this makes things a little easier!" Tokko laughed as she began to dash towards Juria who was shaking in fear._

_"D-don't come closer, I-I'm warning you!" Juria threatened, shaking unstoppably..._

_Simultaneously both Juria and Yujiru were struck down, Juria was cut with both Deidaga and Naitodaga in the chest, forming an x shape with blood spurting out wildly while Tokko stood behind him breathing heavily. While Yujiru was struck in the face with Hana's mallet, in a gruesome display his face caved into the shape of the mallet and was sent flying a few metres away from Hana and onto the ground in a rough manner._

"_***hiru to yoru no dasshu***..."_

"_***mallets judgement***..."_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 18 – Kira Vs Golcus 1! Golcus' Iron Body!_

_The first proper fights so far besides Tokko vs the Guard, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Hopefully having two fights in one chapter happening at the same time wasn't messy and you were able to understand each detail. PS. don't worry, Kira will get his turn very soon! _

_List of Attacks:_

_Tokko:_

_yoru to hiru no surasshu (Night and Day Slash) (slices with both Naitodaga and Deidaga)_

_yoru to hiru no sasu (Night and Day Stab) (stabs with both Naitodaga and Deidaga)_

_asa no sasu (Morning Stab) (stabs with Deidaga)_

_asa no surasshou (Morning slash) (slices opponent with Deidaga)_

_yoru no sashi (Night Stab) (Stabs opponent with Naitodaga)_

_hiru to yoru no dasshu (dash of the night and day) (after sprinting slices the opponent with both Naitodaga and Deidaga at a fast speed, stopping a few steps behind the enemy)_

_Hana:_

_Mallets judgement (an attack from the front)_

_The attacks of Kira and Kiro, next time!... And don't worry, Hana has more attacks planned, looks like Yujiru wasn't much of a challenging opponent for her, oh well..._


	18. Kira Vs Golcus 1!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 18: Kira Vs Golcus 1! Golcus' Iron Body!**_

F_rom the hidden depths of the engulfing smoke, Golcus slowly proceeded forward, his appearance becoming more and more apparent._

"_Kiro, you handle the fodder, I've got this guy!" Kira ordered, he wore a serious face as he walked forward and through the crowd as he cracked his knuckles._

"_Got it captain!" Kiro smirked, clenching his fists in a show of readiness, eyes gazed upon the many Golcus Pirates._

_Golcus could be seen in full view now, he was around 6ft and had a dark atmosphere about him. He had curly brown hair that reached no longer than his shoulders and sharp eyes that had green pupils, he wore a confident smirk as he continued his calm walk towards Kira. He wore a lengthy and thick brown coat and a slim black trousers along with black boots. Golcus and Kira both came to a stop a good distance from each other._

"_Who are you then?" Golcus asked threateningly._

"_The name is Kira, captain of the Red Eyed Pirates" Kira smiled widely._

"_Kira... The Red Eyed Pirates huh? Never heard of you!..." Golcus mocked._

"_You will when I become King of the Pirates!" Kira grinned, as he said this Golcus and his crew burst out into a hysterical laughter._

"_K-King of the Pirates?!" Golcus laughed, "... That's cringe worthy!"_

"_Think what you like, but you won't be thinking that soon when you're laying on the ground unconscious!" Kira smirked._

"_Is that so...?" Golcus mockingly asked._

"_Let's begin this then!" Kira smirked as he began walking towards Golcus once more, a clinging noise could be heard as he grasped his blade, Golcus continued to stand still as he glared towards Kira who was doing the same. Meanwhile the pirates around Kiro began their attack, an array of attacks shot towards he who simply stood waiting..._

_CLASH! BANG! CLASH!_

_These sounds resonated throughout the town, Kiro had lead the Golcus Pirates in a wild goose chase as he slowly picked off a few of the pirates every few minutes with a quick attack using the power of his devil fruit, the Koppu Koppu No Mi. Meanwhile the battle between Kira and Golcus had just began..._

"_***level 2 – swing***" with a sharp swing of his sword Kira struck Golcus in the palm of his left hand that he held flat towards the attack. To Kira's shock, the attack failed to even scratch his palm, and soon after a swinging fist landed flat in the face of Kira, sending him flying backwards, coughing up blood mid-air before landing roughly back on the ground._

"_Weak!" Golcus growled, clenching the fist that had stopped Kira's Kinboshi in its place, "...I couldn't feel a thing from that, you'll have to be able to cut through iron to cut me, my title isn't for laughs!"_

"_Grr" Kira growled back, his body aching as he pulled himself from the ground, holding his cheek in where he was hit and cleaning off the dirt from his clothes with the other, "...Oh well, I've always wanted to know if I could cut Iron!"_

"_Kahaha, we'll see. But be aware, I have more than a solid defence, as you may have realised, this iron like body of mine packs a mean punch!" Golcus smirked. _

_Kira tutted before taking a stance, with his right arm stretched forward, he held his blade towards Golcus, "Time for me to take this seriously!..."_

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town_

* * *

"_All done!" Tokko smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead, 15 men were laid asleep in front of her, "Hey Hana!"_

"_Yeah?" Hana responded while brushing the dirt off from her clothing._

"_Want to see how Kira and Kiro are up to, I wonder if they are done yet?" Tokko asked, "seeing that everyone here seems to be healthy now, except Golcus's men that is."_

"_I doubt they're done yet, you shouldn't underestimate Golcus. Golcus is one of the strongest in the East Blue... even if his crew is quite weak!" Hana spoke, "Anyway, I think it would be a good idea to aid them, so I'm with you!"_

"_Good!" Tokko smiled before looking at Elitia who was in the midst of hugging her husband in celebration, "Hey Elitia!"_

"_Huh, yeah?" Elitia responded, her and her husband still embracing one another._

"_We're heading to... eh... Yurat Town, that's it! Anyway, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck!" Tokko smiled, Elitia responded with a calming smile and a nod as she snuggled into the arms of her husband, Tokko and Hana headed off through the town and then into the forest..._

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

"_*******level 2 – swing*******" Kira claimed his attack, springing from his position and into a dash towards Golcus, his Kinboshi held out to the right ready to strike. Golcus smirked as he prepared for the attack, tensing his muscles to be as strong as iron._

_CLASH!_

_Kira struck Golcus with his Kinboshi but to no effect as Golcus still stood uncut. However Kira began a twirling motion in which he turned from facing the floor to back at looking at Golcus, his Kinboshi sliced downwards and blasted Golcus with a large air missile, the attack sent him flying into the building to the side of him, causing it to collapse upon him, Kira shouted his attack midway, "***level 7 – giant swing***!" _

_Kira lost all balance and fell to the ground afterwards, he laid there with his face concentrated on the piling mess that fell upon Golcus as he crashed into the building, smoke rising from it. The smile from Kira's face turned to shock as the noise of rumbling could be heard inside the pile up, and soon enough a figure emerged from the buildings with little to no injuries except a few cuts, it was Golcus and his eyes glared menacingly towards Kira who was getting up from the floor also. The two now stood opposite each other, Kira standing on the floor and Golcus upon the piles of bricks and wood._

"_You didn't think such a weak attack could defeat me, right?" Golcus laughed, his once smirking face turning to a disturbing and menacing smile that would make any man shiver._

"_I had a little hope that it might" Kira joked._

"_Well now, you finally scratched me, but it doesn't live up to your claims of ending this!" Golcus mocked, "looks like it's my turn to attack!"_

"_Go ahead!" Kira held out his blade in a defensive manner in front of him as he stood up once more, the flat side of Kinboshi faced upon Golcus and his left arm that held nothing was placed near the top of the blade, his palm enforcing his defence when Golcus was to strike._

"_***iron fist***" Golcus shouted his attack, rocks flew as he leaped from the pile of bricks of the destroyed building, his direction was forward in Kira's direction, and he was quick to arrive slamming his right fist into the blade. The two were at a standstill, both nearing the point of overpowering the other, but being forced back before they could. With no progress, the two decide to leap backwards from the other and now stood a few metres away from each other, both breathing heavily..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time Chapter 19: Kira Vs Golcus 2! Kiro Vs the Golcus Pirates!_


	19. Kira Vs Golcus 2!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 19: Kira Vs Golcus 2! Kiro Vs the Golcus Pirates!**_

"_Not bad, your swordsmanship is pretty good, however you are to even slice me once with your blade!" Golcus mocked to Kira's annoyance._

"_Is that so, I better change that then!" Kira smirked as he lowered himself in readiness to leap froward, and with the screech of his shoes Kira began his charge. Golcus smirked as he saw Kira's blade, Kinboshi come towards him, quickly Golcus went to block the attack with the palm of his hand, however his smile turned to utter shock as Kira's attack sped up significantly, Golcus quickly realised he could no longer block it..._

_SLICE!_

"_***level 2 – slice***" Kira shouted._

_The attack cut from the top of his cheek to the bottom of his lip, blood gushed out and Golcus was left in shock before Kira went for a second hit._

"_***level 3 – crush***" the blunt side of Kinboshi connected with Golcus's stomach as he shouted his attack, the attack caused Golcus to go flying backwards and back into the rubble that he had smashed through previously. After a moment of agonizing shouts of pain, Golcus struggled on both feet and held his right hand on his injured left shoulder, blood dripped from his mouth and fell to the floor._

"_Y-YOU BASTARD!" Golcus shouted at the top of his lungs before leaping forward at great speed. "I've been taking it easy, but now I'm MAD!" Without a chance to avoid it, Kira was smashed in the face with Golcus's hard fist, it didn't end there however as Golcus continued to pound punches into Kira over and over again. But then after around 10 punches Kira took hold of one of Golcus's hands and pulled him, smashing Golcus into the ground next to himself. Golcus let out a scream of anger, having not been hurt by the attack, he then went for a kick to Kira's leg, this surprised Kira who reacted too late and was sent off of his feet and sent tumbling to the ground as Golcus managed to strike once more, sending Kira flying with a kick to the chest, Kira landed far off near a bunch of trees._

"_That's what you get!" Golcus mocked, forcing himself onto both feet, to his shock he could see Kira getting up as well. Golcus then began a charge towards Kira._

_'Shit! In that attack, I let go of my Kinboshi, I can't see it in this large grass!' thought Kira who had got on both feet and saw his impending doom as Golcus got ever closer..._

_Crono Island – Forest between Iura Town and Yurat Town_

"_We're nearing Yurat Town now, I can see the tops of a few houses in the distance!" Tokko smiled as she ran beside Hana._

"_Good, Let's hope they are okay!" Hana and Tokko were continuing their sprint towards Yurat Town when..._

_BANG!_

_Right next to the two, a projectile smashed through many trees and landed a few steps back from them to their right, it was large but covered by a cloud of smoke, hiding what it was. The projectile had come from the direction of Yurat Town._

"_What was that?!" Tokko asked, shocked as she turned to face the landing site of the projectile._

"_I don't know, but it came from Yurat Town!" Hana looked at it with a shocked expression too. Soon the smoke came to vanish and they were finally able to distinguish what it was..._

"_KIRA?!" the two shouted in total shock..._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

"_***koppu koppu ****meteor shower*******" shouted Kiro as he sent a dozen of fist sized glass spherical objects slamming into the Golcus Pirates. A scream of pains roared from the men, and after a cloud of smoke blew out of sight Kiro could see that his attack sent around 10 men unconscious and injured a few more lightly, leaving around 20 men still viable to fight, easy enough for Kiro to finish of, "enough of this running, it's time for me to kick some ass!"_

"_Don't let him get to you, charge!" one of the men growled, many followed his lead as he began his charge, Kiro smirked in response before cracking his knuckles and began a calm walk towards them._

"_*******koppu koppu scythe*******" Kiro smirked as a dark shadow loomed over his eyes, sending terror through every single men before they even saw what had happened. Kiro's right fist was first encrusted with glass before it then formed into a scythe that stood a little taller than himself, he raised the scythe into the air as the men were still in fear, and with the swing of the scythe, cut down the 10 men standing in front, making them all grovel into unconsciousness._

"_R-RU-UN!" one of the men shouted, many shouted much the same thing and not a single man didn't attempt to run, however Kiro was faster than each of them and sliced each and every last of them into unconsciousness._

"_Well... That was easier than expected, I must be scarier than I thought to have broke their spirit so easily" Kiro murmured to himself, a slight giggle as all the men remaining conscious coughed and hurled in pain..._

* * *

_Crono Island – The Forest Between Iura Town and Yurat Town_

* * *

"_KIRA?!" Hana and Tokko shouted at the top of their lungs, a complete look of shock and despair came to their faces as they saw Kira lying on the floor laid out covered in blood._

_COUGH! COUGH!_

"_Waah!" Kira shouted as he arose from his unconsciousness, he took a look around before evaluating the situation, "looks like I was only unconscious for a few seconds!"_

"_A-Are you okay?!" Tokko asked worryingly._

"_Y-yeah, just a little out of it, where's Golcus?" Kira asked, 'never thought I'd be knocked out so easily... I might even have to use 'that' soon at this rate...'_

"_We don't know, I would guess he's coming this way!" Hana responded._

"_Okay then, stay back, who knows how far this battle will reach!" Kira said glaringly._

"_Y-you're in no condition to be fighting, let us fini-" Tokko was speaking when Kira interrupted._

"_No!" Kira snappily shouted, "this is my fight!"_

"_B-bu..." Tokko was once again interrupted when Hana placed her hand on Tokko's shoulder and shook her head._

"_This is Kira's fight, let him finish it" Hana said._

"_Fine" Tokko gave up and Kira continued his walk towards Yurat Town and Golcus when suddenly, coming into sight was Golcus._

"_Get into a safe distance away from us! I'll handle him!" Kira shouted as he raised his fists ready to fight, meanwhile Tokko and Hana had followed his orders and began to run backward until they deemed it safe._

"_Looks like we came over here for no reason, oh well" Tokko sighed, getting a little giggle out of Hana..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next: Chapter 20 – Kira Vs Golcus 3! The Finale!_


	20. Kira Vs Golcus 3!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 20: Kira Vs Golcus 3! The Finale!**_

_Both Kira and Golcus had reached a few steps away from each other, both were bruised and bleeding, however Kira was clearly in the worse and Golcus smirked as he began to talk._

"_Still up, huh?!" Golcus mocked, "I have to say, you are quite impressive, you are the first man to last this long, as well as cut me!"_

"_If that's the case, then you must be a coward, because there are a thousand people who could do that!" Kira mocked, Golcus's face lit up with fury, veins popped out in his forehead and he clenched his teeth and fists._

"_I-Is that so!" Golcus shouted as he swung his right fist at Kira, who dodged it with ease, the attack didn't stop there however and Golcus began a barrage of punches._

_'I need to get past, and find Kinboshi!' thought Kira, and a few seconds later Kira ducked under a punch and leaped forward into a dash, angering Golcus even more._

"_WHAT?!" Golcus shouted in disgust, "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HEADING TO!" Golcus sprang off into a charge towards Kira shouting, "DO YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU RUN OFF AND GRAB YOU'RE BLADE!" The two sprinted out into the distance, leaving Tokko and Hana behind.._

* * *

_Crono Island – Yurat Town_

* * *

"_Hmm... Looks like they're not here, must be some fight, a whole building has collapsed..." Kiro spoke as he stood observing his surroundings, which was the area in which him and Kira fought the Golcus Pirates as well as the original fighting ground for Kira and Golcus's battle, "huh?" Kiro muttered as he noticed an object lying on the ground a few metres away from him. "Is that Kinbo..."_

_BANG!_

_From the forest flew a tree past Kiro and crashing into the piles of rock created when the building was destroyed earlier. Kiro stood in shock. Soon after something else flew into sight from the forest, it was Kira leaping and landing next to Kiro, and then another, this time it was Golcus who ran into view and stopping as he saw Kiro._

"_You got to be kidding me, you defeated my crew?!" Golcus clenched his teeth, the anger becoming more and more apparent, not that it wasn't before._

"_Kira! If you're looking for your katana, it's over there!" Kiro pointed at Kinboshi and a smile came to Kira's face as he began to run to grab it._

"_Thanks Kiro!" Kira thanked. As he got in grabbing range of Kinboshi, and as Kira was just about to take grasp of it, a rock had come flying into Kinboshi and sent it skidding away from Kira's grasp. As Kira looked at Golcus, he could see him sprinting in a mad dash towards him._

"_I'll handle him, you get your Kinboshi!" Kiro shouted as he raised his right hand into the air before slamming it downwards, a rope like piece of glass shot out of Kiro's hand and slammed in front of Golcus, it was meant to hit him but Golcus was able to react fast enough to stop before it did, "***koppu koppu rope***" Kira turned from Golcus and headed for Kinboshi, which angered Golcus as he continued his dash towards Kira. Kiro's rope had smashed on impact of the ground._

"_KIRO! After I get Kinboshi, stay out of this, all right!" Kira shouted._

"_Got it, Captain!" Kiro smirked as he held out his right hand, he held out his index finger and held his thumb facing the sky, and finally he held the wrist of his right hand with his left hand as he came to shou out, "***koppu koppu ****rapid**** fire***" And with a bang, a fury of bullet shaped glass objects shot out at high speed one at a time from the tip of his index finger. Golcus sighed before holding his palm towards Kiro and the glass bullets, every bullet smashed into dust on contact with not even a scratch being dealt, Kiro gulped before saying, "I understand why you're having so much trouble now, Kira." Golcus continued to chase Kira before from the ground to his right (Kiro being to his left) a pillar of glass slammed into him, sending him flying into the air and in the direction of Kiro who held a smirk as he held his right arm clenched into a fist._

"_Guaah!" Golcus screamed as he fell towards Kiro, he was physically undamaged from the attack however._

"_***koppu koppu pillar*** and..." Kiro claimed the attack that had sent Golcus flying towards him and then went out to shout, "...***koppu koppu fist smash***" Kiro slammed his glass empowered fist into the stomach of Golcus, however to Kiro's shock, what came out of Golcus's mouth was not blood or even a scream, but a maniacal laugh._

"_HAHAHAHA!" Golcus laughed, "my body is as strong as iron! Your puny attack but tickles me!" As Golcus said this he had took grip of Kiro's face, his hands crushing into him, sending Kiro into a fury of pain as he shouts in agony, meanwhile Golcus continues to laugh. That was until he began to scream out in pain, enough pain that he couldn't hold Kiro any longer, blood spurted out of his mouth and onto the rocky ground, "WHAT?!"_

"_Looks like I can cut iron after all!" Kira smirked as he held his Kinboshi, a streak of blood flowing down it and dripping from it, a bloody cut mark reached from Golcus's shoulder to his lower back._

"_H-How cheap!" Golcus growled, spinning rightwards, attempting to strike Kira with the back of his right fist, however Kira dodged the attack with ease before trying an attack of his own._

"_***level 2 – swing***" Kira shouted as he swung his Kinboshi at a shocked Golcus, who was able to react in time to avoid most of the attack, however he was cut a little on the shoulder._

"_W-what's happening, his attacks could hardly cut me before, why are they now?!" Golcus growled, as he balanced himself out after having leaped back._

"_You see, I've been sailing these seas for quite a few weeks now, not once has their been a fight that's had me gone serious, if you count out the time with that marine with that weird feeling, anyway, what I am saying is that I had become a little rusty..." Kira smirked, "...But now I'm at full power, and I have you to thank for that, so thank you!"_

_Golcus leaped into a shout of agony before falling unconscious, Kira had slammed the blunt side of his Kinboshi into Golcus's face, knocking him out with his kinboshi indenting an imprint on his forehead._

"_***level 3 – crush***" Kira silently said, "looks like I didn't have to use that after all..."_

* * *

_Crono Island – Iura Town – 20 Minutes Later_

* * *

"_Bye guys, I'm... We're all going to miss you" Elitia smiled, the villagers around her nodded in agreement. Nearly everyone had gathered up at the island's only dock in Yurat Town. Hana and Tokko, after the events in the forest went to the Howling Wolf, Hana's ship and had docked it. Golcus and his crew were tied up and but a few steps away from everyone else. The villagers who had gotten back their transponder snails of which the Golcus Pirates had stolen and were now capable of notifying the marines to arrest the Golcus Pirates, which they had already done, "We're all so thankful."_

"_It was no problem, anything for a friend" Kira smirked before turning to Hana with a smile, "so... You joining our team?"_

"_Sure, I have nothing better to do" Hana smiled._

_The Villagers and the Red Eyed Pirates exchanged a few more words before finally saying their final goodbyes. And so the Red Eyed Pirates sailed away from Crono Island with a new crewman, Hana and a new ship, the Howling Wolf..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 21 – Goro Island! Enter Rizar!_


	21. Goro Island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 21 – Goro Island! Enter Rizar!**_

_Somewhere in the East Blue they sailed, four of them on their new ship, the Howling Wolf. Which now flew a cross and bones. Yet no pirate flag._

"_So no one is good at painting?!" Kira asked._

"_Well, I can paint, just nothing like a jolly roger!" Hana answered._

_"Hmm... I'd rather have no pirate flag than a bad one, I guess we'll just have to wait until we meet someone capable! Hopefully on the next island!" Kira smiled._

"_Yeah, sorry about this!" Hana apologised._

"_That's alright... So the best ship in the world, huh?" Kira asked, "an unbreakable ship that can defend from anything!"_

"_Yep, that's my dream!" Hana smiled._

"_Good! Fitting for a crewman of the soon to be Pirate King" Kira smirked in a proud stance, Hana simply giggled. The sound of the door to the inside of the ship opening could be heard and from it arose Kiro leaving the kitchen with plates of food and drinks._

"_Dinner is ready!" Kiro smiled, Kira shouted out in joy as he rushed down from the front deck and onto the middle area which sat a fancy wooden dinner table in which Kiro had placed the food and drinks upon, Hana showed up at a leisurely pace soon after, however Tokko was nowhere to be seen._

"_wis is gweat!" Kira said with a mouthful of food,"huh, whewe's Wokko?"_

"_Tokko? She's in her room, working on a map of Diatsu Island I believe, I was told to just take her food to her room, so I'm off to do that!" Kiro said before walking back through the door leading inside, in which the first room was a kitchen and a dinning room._

"_Thaw's nwo wun." Kira said, still eating at a fast pace._

"_Hehe" Hana laughed, having fun watching the speed of which Kira was eating..._

_2 Hours Later_

"_Man, are we still not at an island yet?" Kira asked as he sat bored with his forehead touching his hands which laid resting upon the inside dinner table. The pelting sound of rain could be heard outside. Along from Kira sat Kiro, drinking a cup of tea, while Hana and Tokko were nowhere to be seen._

"_I told you already, it will take a few more hours before we reach the next islands, we're in a not so very populated area of the East Blue you know!" Kiro explained, sipping a drink of the tea afterwards, then placing it softly on the table again._

"_Yeah, but it's so boring... And cold..." Kira raised from his slouched position and crossed his arms suggesting a sense of being cold as he shivered madly._

"_I'll give you it this time, it is quite cold" Kiro laughed. The sound of the door leading under the ship being opened could be heard, and from it arose Tokko and Hana._

"_Is everything okay downstairs?" Kiro asked._

"_Yes, the ship is strong, it can handle this no problem, but it was better I checked anyway, just in case." Hana smiled as she sat down at the table, next to Kiro. Tokko sat down beside Kira._

"_This rain is rough, looks like it will last all night." Tokko said._

"_Yeah, did you finish your map?" Kira asked._

_"For the most part, thought I'd take a break!" Tokko smiled._

"_I'll get you two a tea, Kira, you?" Kiro asked._

"_Nah, I don't like hot drinks." Kira responded, which surprised all the others._

"_You're a weird guy, you hate the cold, when it's quite warm I might add, but hate hot drinks" Kiro laughed, Tokko and Hana laughed along with, Kira joined in soon after. _

"_But you drank that coffee that one time? Be it you spat all over Kiro." Hana giggled as she thought back, Kiro had a look of not being impressed._

_"That was out of kindness" Kira repied..._

"_So!" Tokko began, changing the topic as the sound of raining continuing outside, "there are three islands to choose from, Numad Island, a rather dull town with not much to it, Inuma Island, famous for it's bandits and finally Goro Island, which is currently under protection from the marine captain, Gonuma!"_

"_This marine captain, is he strong?" Kira asked._

"_Why?" Tokko gulped, "you gotta stop looking for fights, if anything we should go to Inuma Island and steal their... Many gold... And of course bandits are scum so we should kick their ass anyway!"_

"_Nah, I'll take a good fight over gold any day." Kira smirked._

"_You might as well give up Tokko, looks like he's set on Goro Island." Kiro giggled._

"_Not so fast, so is he strong, this Gon... Whatever!" Kira Asked._

"_Yes, he's famous at the least, in the East Blue anyway as one of the top 10 Marines stationed in the East Blue!" Tokko explained._

_"Wow!" Kira opened his mouth wide in anticipation._

"_Though most agree that he is the 10th best at most" Tokko said._

"_Meh, doesn't matter, better than some stinking bandits!" Kira smirked._

"_Well... For Goro Island we sail!" Hana weakly smiled._

_East Blue – At the Horizon of Goro Island – Morning of the Next Day_

"_Land, Ho!" Kiro shouted out, from the front deck of the Howling Wolf where he and Tokko stood, the rain had lowered to a mere drizzle. Kiro was wearing a rain coat with the hood up and over his head, and in the distance an island could be seen, Goro Island._

"_Yep, that's it all right!" Tokko sighed, "you can see the marine base from here, propped up to the left of Goro City." "W-wait a second... is it on fire?!"_

"_Woah, it is!" Kiro shouted, "so is the town!"_

"_Damn, from one burning town to another!" Tokko clenched her teeth._

"_What's that shouting about?" Kira asked as he closed the door behind him, walking into the outside, Hana following foot._

"_Goro Island's on fire!" Kiro shouted._

"_WHAT?!" Kira shouted in shock, Hana also looked in shocked. Kira ran up to the front deck with Hana walking behind him, the four of them could only watch in shock and despair._

"_What happened, was it pirates?" Hana asked._

_"Yeah, by the looks of it they're still there, if that ship with a raised jolly roger is anything to go by!" Tokko gulped._

"_Wow, you can see that from here, you've got quite the eyes!" Kiro said, impressed._

"_Can you see who it is?" Kira asked._

"_No, the shape is facing the island, I can't see the front of their sails nor the figurehead!" Tokko clenched her teeth._

"_Hmm... Hana, is there anyway to arrive faster?" Kira asked, hands placed on his chin as he was thinking._

"_No, the sails are already raised, this ship is at max speed, well if the sea wasn't against us." Hana gulped._

"_Let's just hope they don't leave before we arrive then!" Kira said, "...It looks like this is going to be fun!"_

"_Huh?" Tokko asked._

"_For the city to be in this state, it must mean the marine captain guy must have been defeated, meaning the person who has done this must be quite strong!" Kira smirked._

"_Is that what you think about in this situation?!" Tokko shouted._

"_Huh, sorry... But the only way to save these people is to fight the pirates, and I might as well have fun doing that!" Kira said, "for now, let's just hope that no one has lost their life!"_

"_..." Tokko clenched her fists, before going into thought, 'Why are there so many idiots, who'll do such evil acts as this, to my home town, to Diatsu Island and now this!'_

"_..." Kira stood in thought while the Howling Wolf sailed through the rough seas in the rain to Goro Island..._

_East Blue – Goro Island – Goro City – Town Centre_

"_Division Commander Rizar!" a man dressed in rough and dirty clothing shouted as he ran through a crowd of men holding blades and guns. They were obviously pirates._

"_Huh? What is it?!" Division Commander Rizar replied, in his hand held into the sky was a bloodied corpse of a man struggling on his last breaths, he wore a marine uniform under a pure white fur coat, his chin was thick and his hair a bloody and dirty mess, the brown of his hair barely visible in the blood, on his coat was written 'Captain Gonuma'. Meanwhile Rizar was clean of blood, he wore a long coat that reached his ankles, black in colour, on his head he wore a hat, a black top hat. His black hair was long and reached to his shoulders, his face was fairly attractive and his eyes a light green, "you find more gold?" Rizar smiled menacingly before throwing Captain Gonuma into the dirt, the rain and the wet mud soaked and dirtied him as he laid barely conscious. Around them but inside the circle of pirates laid around 50 men, all dressed in marine uniform with their hands tied behind their back._

"_No sir, I have spotted a ship heading in this direction, a Pirate Ship!" the pirate replied._

"_A Pirate Ship?" Rizar said, "Did you see who it was and how many there was?!"_

"_Yes sir, they are an unknown to me sir, they only have four men out in the open at least, consisting of two males and two females." the Pirate answered._

"_Chahahaha!" Rizar laughed, "four?!"_

"_Yes sir, I would guess they don't know who they're dealing with!" the Pirate smirked._

"_I would think so, come on guys, let's go have fun and show these fools the power of the 5th Division of the Top Hat Pirates!" Rizar shouted with a large smirk, the pirates that numbered a hundred loudly erupted into a roar of cheers..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 22 - Kira Vs Rizar 1! Rizar's Sticky Powers!_


	22. Kira Vs Rizar 1!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 22 – Kira Vs Rizar 1! Rizar's Sticky Ability!**_

_Nearby the 5th division of the Top Hat Pirates were the civilians of Goro Island, all tied up. A few of them laid injured on the floor, a bullet wound in their arms and legs, however most were fine physically, they were however frightened mentally._

"_I... can't believe they defeated Captain Gonuma, and the marines posted here!" a civilian said, tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Calm down, it looks like they aren't going to hurt us, we just wait it out, our lives are more important than our belongings!" another civilian said, he stood quite close. The other female civilian nodded her head and tried to hold back her tears, unable to wipe them away with her arms tied behind her back._

_Goro Island – Goro City – The Docks_

"_Throw down the anchor!" Hana said._

"_Got it!" Kira replied as he lifted the large anchor into the air before throwing it down into the sea with ease._

"_You're quite strong for a swordsman who relies on speed more than anything" Kiro smiled, as he leaped from the side of the ship onto the wooden dock that stretched outwards from the island._

"_Says millions for my speed then, doesn't it!" Kira smirked after leaping off the ship and landing roughly near Kiro._

_Meanwhile Hana had placed down a plank which both her and Tokko used to walk onto the dock._

"_Chahahaha!" a loud laugh could be heard to their left, the direction of the bay, "so you are the four pirates who dare dock at the island where the 5th division of the Top Hat Pirates are plundering!"_

"_T-The Top Hat Pirates?!" Tokko shouted in shock._

"_Afraid now, aren't yah!" one of the pirates shouted._

"_The opposite, this is my chance to get a little revenge for your crews plundering of La La Island!" Tokko smirked._

"_Looks like I made the right decision to come here then." Kira laughed._

"_I couldn't be more happy with the decision, Captain!" Tokko smirked, "you take on the Division Commander and the rest of us will handle his men, it's right for the captain to fight the biggest battle!" Hana and Kiro nodded their head in agreement._

"_Of course, let's do this then!" Kira smirked, charging forward. Soon after Hana, Tokko and Kiro followed foot. From the darkness of his cloak like coat Kira pulled into view his blade, Kinboshi, "let's get some fodder out of the way first, ***level 7 ****– ****giant swing***!" With a great swing of his sword, Kira sent out an air missile flying into the enemy, around 10 men were shot back unconscious landing a few metres from where they once stood, a cut apparent on their chests as blood dripped to the floor. Now all that lied directly in front of him was the 5th Division Commander, Rizar. However before Kira reached Rizar who stood confidently and menacingly still, from the side where Rizar's crew stood came a swinging sword._

"_No you don't!" Kiro shouted aloud, "***koppu koppu bullet fire***!" From the tip of Kiro's index finger shot out a glass bullet that rocketed outwards at the swinging pirate, knocking him in the shoulder and penetrating inwards, a spray of blood spraying outwards for a second until coming to a stop as the man fell to the ground in agony, dropping his blade on the floor in the process. Meanwhile Kira still ran forward, having not even stopped for a second._

"_Chahaha! You really are a fool, you really want to go against me, as well as the Top Hat Pirates?!" Rizar laughed maniacally._

"_Foolishness comes with being a pirate worthy to being the Pirate King!" Kira smirked mockingly, Rizar laughed at the top of his lungs._

"_How interesting!" Rizar smirked as his belowing laughter came to a stop. At this point, Kira was standing but a couple steps away, as he gripped his Kinboshi with all his strength and stabbed it forward, at the speed of a cannonball, Kinboshi shot outwards to strike Rizar, aiming for his chest._

"_*******level 4 – stab*******!" Kira exclaimed._

"_Chahaha!" Rizar quietly laughed as he took grab of the blade by the tip of his fingers, stopping it in it's place without a scratch._

"_H-how?!" Kira said shocked._

_"Chahaha, don't expect such weak sword play to even cut me!" Rizar mocked, pulling Kira forward from his grip on Kiboshi, Rizar twisted to face Kira as he was pulled forward, a shocked Kira was too late to react as Rizar's fist was impaled into Kira's stomach, sending him flying into a fury of flips before landing with a bang into a few barrels, a step or two more and he'd be at the bottom of the ocean. Kira struggled to sit up, but when he did, like everyone else, he noticed something peculiar in the place where he had been punched, his green shirt had ripped from the impact of the punch leaving a part of his stomach exposed, from the exposed stomach oozed out a pink goo which was like a rope that went from Kira's stomach to Rizar's index finger which he held out with the other fingers curled up into his palm._

"_W-WHAT IS THIS!" Kira exclaimed, quickly standing up and grabbing the pink goo and attempting to pull it apart, however it was strong and held together strongly, Kira continuing to struggle as Rizar and his crew burst out into a laugh._

"_W-what's happening?" Kiro asked, Tokko simply shook her head in confusion while Hana looked worryingly at the scene._

"_That is an ability given to me by a devil fruit, the Gurū Gurū No Mi (Glue Glue Fruit), which allows me to create this pink goo which sticks to any solid object, only a few men have ever been able to break it, for you it is hopeless!" Rizar smirked, a mocking grin on his face which angered Kira who during Rizar's speech had picked up his Kinboshi which he had left on the ground after his fall._

"_Oh yeah!" Kira smirked, with a swing of his Kinboshi, the goo was cut in half, the part not attached to Rizar crumbled into dust._

"_W-WHAT?!" Rizar shouted in complete shock, the pink ooze returned to him and vanished into his finger"I-impossible!"_

"_Nice job Kira!" Tokko cheered._

"_Hahaha, to be expected." Kiro smirked._

"_Quite the sight." Hana complimented._

"_Whatever, it means nothing if you can't defeat me!" Rizar mocked, clasping his two hands together before separating them once again, the pink ooze linked his two hands together, "*******guru****javelin***!" Rizar made his fingers on both his hands into an 'O' shape by touching his thumb with his other fingers at the tips. By putting both hands together side by side and pulling away from each other Rizar was able to form a spear like object and take grab of it with his right hand as it began to fall from the air where it was made. And by winding his body and right arm then swinging it with his great strength Rizar threw the javelin at great speed, a trail of smoke resonating from it and leaving a trail._

_"WOAH!" Kira shouted in shock, leaping to the left while lifting his right leg into the air to avoid the ooze spear, which he did by a hair, "that's quite the ability, too bad I dodg-!"_

"_Looks like you didn't notice after all!" Rizar smirked, Kira began to scream in pain as the ooze spear had pierced his left shoulder, it took him a while to realise what had happened._

"_You were still connected to the javelin!" Kira said with a quiet pained voice as he held a thin piece of pink ooze that was connected to the javelin and Rizar._

"_Correct!" Rizar smirked, Hana, Tokko and Kiro had a look of worry as they attempted to rush to Kira's aid, however Rizar's squad went on the offence, making Hana, Tokko and Kiro having to concentrate on them._

_'Let me see here, when you punched me in the stomach and attacked me with the ooze for the first time, once I cut it, the unconnected ooze vanished to dust, from that I can guess that his ooze has to be connected to him or it will perish!' thought Kira, afterwards taking a quick look at Hana, Tokko and Kiro as they fought the 100 man army, they were handling it well. Kira then looked back at Rizar and then finally to the javelin in his shoulder, gripping his Kinboshi with full strength he cut cleanly the string of ooze connected to the javelin in Kira's shoulder, making it perish into dust._

"_Not bad, looks like you cutting it the first time wasn't a fluke then, even if the string was small and thus weaker!" Rizar smirked, not phased._

"_Thanks for the compliment, but shut up, let's get this fight going!" Kira said, to Rizar's annoyance._

"_How arrogant!" Rizar growled..._

_Meanwhile on Hana, Tokko and Kiro's end..._

"_***koppu koppu rapid fire***!" Kiro shouted, much like his bullet fire attack Kiro shot out a bullet of glass from his index finger, however not just once as a fury of glass bullets pierced Rizar's crew repeatedly, making at least 10 men fall and another 10 injured or hurt. A swinging sword grazed Kiro's arm from the side from the mass around him, blood spurting from the wound as he tutted at the pain..._

"_***furious judgement***!" Hana shouted as her hand swung her mallet madly, well madly in the sense that she was swinging fast and repeatedly, but her aim was quite precise missing only a few swings, from the fury of swings around 10 men had fallen with more going down as her attack continued. A kick from behind managed to make contact however other than losing her balance for a second she quickyl retaliated..._

"_*__**Hiru to yoru no heiwa ikari**_*_!" Tokko shouted, with both Deidaga and Naitodaga at hand, Tokko struck all in her path with a furious display of __her __Deidaga swinging madly, hitting someone every 10-20 swings while __with __her __Naitodaga she__ swung precisely but slowly, this tactic worked well in Tokko's favour offensively and defensively as she took out around 10 men without a scratch, __however it was clear from her expression she couldn't hold it up for too much longer__..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 23 – Kira Vs Rizar 2! Kinboshi Ignites!_


	23. Kira Vs Rizar 2!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 23 – Kira Vs Rizar 2! Kinboshi Ignites!**_

"_*******guru**** shotgun*******" Rizar shouted his attack. By slamming his two open and extended hands with the palm directed towards Kira, Rizar shot out an array of his sticky pink goo in the shape of bullets._

"_***level 1 – swift***" Kira shouted his attack. The sticky goo flies into the distance as Kira seems to vanish and appear behind Rizar. However Rizar had blocked the attack made by Kira by creating a pink goo shield by holding one hand below and one above, the pink goo having hardened in-between his hands, creating the shield. Kira's blade had cut nearly right though it, however it hadn't as his attack was too shallow._

"_*******guru**** shield***" Rizar claimed his move, "Not bad, you're quite the fast guy, huh?"_

"_I've got more than speed!" Kite smirked, clenching his fists ready for the next confrontation. _

_Meanwhile a few metres away the other members of the Red Eyed Pirates fought against Rizar's 5th Division of the Top Hat Pirates crew._

"_Behind you!" shouted Kiro at Tokko, who reacted in surprise, though was able to react quickly enough as she slammed the back of her Naitodaga into the enemies stomach, the man behind her._

"_Thanks!" Tokko thanked, 'looks like I still have a long way to go in my fighting, I need to cencentrate more, I should have heard his foot steps!'_

_Meanwhile Hana had took down another two with a single leftward swing of her mallet, striking the two men straight in the jaw. The fighting went on with Rizar's men slowly depleting while the Red Eyed Pirates slowly lost there energy to fight, Rizar's men were not only many but individually strong. As the fight raged on the enemies numbers slowly but surely decreased until one of them stepped into the spotlight, a giant of a man that stood around 10", he held a steel mace in his hand and white rock hard armour throughout most of his body, upon his head was placed a helmet that covered all but a gap for his eyes which were a menacing black. He stood menacingly over Tokko._

"_W-woah!" Tokko gulped as she noticed the giant standing before her. Meanwhile Rizar had noticed that this man had joined the battle and lets out an eerie grin, however he quickly turns his attention back to Kira who attempts to strike him down with a thrust of his Kinboshi, Kira misses the attack however as Rizar leaps out of harms way._

"_***level 4 – stab***" Kira growls._

_Meanwhile the giant man introduces himself as:_

"_I am Gohjim... I am strongest under Rizar... You shall be killed!" Gohjim proclaimed; with a low pitched voice._

"_I-I see!" Tokko muttured, worrying for her life as Gohjim stood broodingly over her, 'damn! How am I going to survive this?! So Huge!'_

_Gohjim's right fist comes rocketing down at Tokko, threatening to connect with the top of her head, she stares forward shocked at the speed of his attack and too frightened to move._

_CLASH!_

_Gohjim's attack failed to connect with Tokko to both his and Tokko's amazement, as Tokko looked up she saw glass blocking Gohjim's fist, it was cracked to the point of nearly cracking to pieces however. _

_The glass shield led to Kiro, who was sweating from the sheer amount of power needed for his ability to reach Tokko in time as he seemed to be at the other side of the dock, in between were many enemies who were forced to leap out of the way of the glass shield._

"_*******koppu koppu shield*******" Kiro proclaimed, breathing heavily._

"_T-Thanks..." Tokko thanked, a little shook up._

"_No problem..." Kiro weakly smiled, "you should get out of there! I can't hold this much longer." As Kiro spoke, from all around, came Rizar's men. Kiro's hands were tied up with the glass shield making him unable to react to the attacks other than limited kicks, he was forced to let go of the shield as Tokko quickly reacted and leaped backwards and out of the way of the glasses place of impact. The glass soon began to crack from Kiro's hand and then outwards until it all fell to the ground before vanishing into shining dust._

"_Grrr!" Gohjim growled at Kiro, who had now turned to face the enemies that were charging at him._

"_***koppu koppu hedgehog***" Kiro shouted his attack as glass spikes shout out in a spherical shape, piercing the surrounding men, many of them fainted from the pain, others only received minor cuts and were able to leap out of any more harms way. Soon the glass spikes retreated back into Kiro, disappearing from existence, leaving only a tired Kiro with raised fists._

_Meanwhile Gohjim began a charge at Kiro, his large steps creating shakes in the floor around him, his fellow pirates separated into a path for him.. Kiro noticed him fast, 'damn, I feel like crap, I don't know if I'll be able to handle this guy at this rate!' But to everyone's amazement, half way between Tokko and Kiro, Gohjim was struck by Hana and her mallet, striking him straight in the left side of his face._

"_*******mallet smash*******" Hana smirked as she twirled her mallet in her hand, her attack sent the giant of a man flying off his feet for a few seconds before he was sent tumbling across the ground and into his fellow men until finally coming to a stop. Leaving a cloud of dust behind him._

"_Woah!" Kiro and Tokko exclaimed. _

"_GOHJIM?!" shouted Rizar's crewmen._

"_Aaargh! How dare you!" Gohjim growled, as he slowly arose from his lying position to a sitting position before finally standing up while brushing the dirt off of him, to Hana's shock he was bearly harmed from the ordeal, "I'll kill you!"_

"_Come and try!" Hana smirked, hiding her shock with a smile. Meanwhile Kiro and Tokko had come to her side._

"_You're a lot stronger than I thought!" Tokko said, a face of amazement._

"_Yeah!" Kiro agreed._

"_Thanks, but you're probably the strongest excluding Kira, you've just used up to much energy too fast... You've by far taken out the most men..." Hana spoke, "...I like to preserve my energy for later."_

"_I don't know if that's a compliment or not" Kiro said with a smilingly confused expression._

"_Haha, don't worry. It's a compliment" hana laughed. "Just preserve your enery more."_

"_Stop your talking!" shouted Gohjim as he began his walk towards them, "AFTER THEM! What do you think you're doing... just standing around!" This awoke Rizar's crew from their shock and they now began a charge at the three._

_Meanwhile back on Kira's end..._

_SWIIISH!_

_SWIIISH!_

_SWIIISH!_

_Kira let out a fury of stabs and slices with his trusted Kinboshi, but to no avail as Rizar consistently manages to dodge the attacks with ease. And then suddenly with one last attempt at a stab, Rizar seems to stand still, the blade but a few inches from his face when..._

_CLASP!_

_Rizar had caught Kinboshi between the palms of his two hands, enforcing it stuck and proventing himself from being cut with the use of his Gurū Gurū No Mi. Rizar lets out a smirk._

"_Chahahaha!" Rizar loudly laughed._

"_Teh!" Kira tutted_

"_Now what?!" Rizar mocked._

"_Don't worry, this is no problem for **him**" Kira smirked._

"_**him**?" Rizar asked._

"_Kinboshi, my katana. **He** is a strong one!" Kira smirked._

"_K-Kinboshi, meaning **Gold Star**?" Rizar asked once more._

"_Yep!" Kira replied in a giddy fashion._

"_**Gold Star**, d-does that mean that it is one of the legendary... H**oshinoken **(Sword of Stars),,," Rizar said, with a look of complete shock, "...But that can't be!"_

"_Well it is!" Kira smirked. Meanwhile Rizar had been feeling a weird sensation from his hands for a while now, a slow rise in temperature from the blade._

"_*******ignite*******!" Kira said, a confident smirk. Rizar looked in shock as the pink goo from his devil fruit began to melt as it lost its stickiness. Rizar threw his hands from the blade and leaped back and out of Kira's range of attack, the ooze left on Kinboshi cracking into dust._

"_WHAT?!" Rizar asked aloud, shaking his hands as they were scorched from the blade._

"_Hahaha" Kira smirked as Kinboshi was lit up in a red glow..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 24 – Kira Vs Rizar 3! Kinboshi and the Hoshinoken!_


	24. Kira Vs Rizar 3!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 24 – Kira Vs Rizar 3! Kinboshi and the Hoshinoken!**_

"_WHAT?!" Rizar asked aloud, shaking his hands as they were scorched from the blade._

"_Kinboshi is special, much like the other Hoshinoken's!" Kira smirked, "he has the ability to give off heat due to a special material it is made of, a material called a **Lava Sea-Prism Stone**!"_

"_A **Lava Sea-Prism Stone**?! Never heard of it, though I have heard of Sea-Prism Stone, it is a material that acts much like the sea, allowing it to touch and harm Logia devil fruit users!" Rizar gulped._

"_Correct, it is quite the miraculous material, but **Lava Sea-Prism Stone** is even more miraculous... But enough of this, let's continue this fight..." Kira smirked, "...I find it hard to stop when I begin to talk about this stuff, I love my swords!"_

"_Eh... So not only does it allow you to harm Logia types, but it also heats up!" Rizar shook his head and lightly slapped his cheeks as if to wake himself up, "...Incredible..." Then Suddenly Kira came flying at him, forcing him to leap out the way, "why didn't you use its heating ability sooner?" Rizar and Kira landed softly back on the ground._

"_I don't know exactly, but it uses a mysterious energy to heat up the blade, called something like hoki, kaki, haki, chaku, chaki... I don't know exactly but I don't know how to control it and it takes a lot of concentration to use it, it takes a lot of my strength from me and I can't hold it long" Kira smirked, "So keep on your feet a little longer or you'll lose!" Kira shot off towards Rizar who stood still while creating a shield with his Gurū Gurū No Mi, much like how he did so before._

"_*******guru shield*******" Rizar proclaimed._

"_*******level -2 – swing*******" Kira shouts. (Any attack using the heating ability of Kinboshi will be represented by a negative number)_

_Normally the thickness of the sticky pink ooze shield would have stopped Kinboshi, but with its heating ability the attack melted the ooze easily and sliced cleanly right through it as well as slicing Rizar across the chest, blood spurting out..._

_Meanwhile back on Tokko, Kiro and hana's end of things..._

_BOOM!_

_Echoed the loud sound of Gohjim's fist slamming into the ground and cracking it into the shape of his own hand. Around him Kiro, Tokko and Hana were in the midst of leaping away from his attack, landing softly on the ground with the sound of a light pat. A few seconds later each one of them were swarmed by rizar's men, the three of them quickly attack back however. Tokko avoided a bullet by a thread of her hair before striking the man who fired at her in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground. She then moved onto another man, then another and then another. Meanwhile Kiro and Hana were going through much the same, knocking men out one or two at a time._

"_ROAAAAR!" Gohjim growled, swinging his fist to hit Kiro, who curled up into a blocking position. Enforcing his hands with hardened glass to block the attack._

_BANG!_

_The glass shattered and Kiro was sent flying into Tokko, who caught him. The two of them were then sent a metre back due to the sheer force of Gohjim's attack._

"_You okay?!" Tokko asked._

"_Y-Yeah..." Kiro was breathing heavily, his energy was quickly draining. Tokko slowly placed him on his feet, but for him to collapse suddenly onto his knees and hands._

"_KIRO!" Tokko shouted in surprise._

"_I-It's okay..." Kiro weakly smirked as he returned to his feet, "I can go a little longer!"_

_Meanwhile Hana had leaped at Gohjim and was in the midst of slamming her mallet into Gohjim from his left. But the attack was stopped when Gohjim suddenly took grasp of her by her stomach area. He then turned madly round and round until releasing his grip on her, this sent her flying in the air and landing with a bang. Dust surrounded the area she landed, blocking everyone's view of her..._

_Meanwhile on kira's end of things..._

"_GUAAAAH!" Rizar screamed in pain as he took a few weak steps backwards. He was losing his balance and was about to fall to the ground when he took a firm grip on the ground. He then sealed the wound by taking his right index finger and placing it to the top of the cut on his left shoulder and dragging it across his scar to the right of his stomach, sealing it with his sticky ooze. Yelling in pain as he did so however._

"_Woah!" Kira said, shocked by Rizar's way of sealing the wound, "didn't think about that... Guess that does make sense."_

"_D-Damn you, this fucking hurts!" Rizar screeched, holding his wound in pain, "...IT BURNS!" Rizar's teeth were clenched in anger, "Where did you even get a blade like that, the Hoshinoken are legendary throughout the world, known as top tier swords! How did a no-good pirate from the deep ends of the East Blue gain such a powerful sword!"_

"_It's a story from my past that I'd rather leave it in the past for now..." Kira said lightly, turning his head to face Kinboshi. In this moment Rizar leapt at him at fast speed, so fast Kira couldn't react in time as Rizar's fist came rocketing into contact with his right cheek, flying him off to the left, blood spurting from his mouth. However Kira's flight didn't last long as he was soon yanked back to Rizar. To Kira's amazement. He then noticed his cheek had been stuck with Rizar's sticky pink ooze._

_'Damn it, the minute I wasn't paying attention! How is he so fast!' Kira growled in thought._

"_***guru punching bag***" Rizar growled as his right fist came flying into Kira's other cheek, sending Kira off flying to his right. But once again Kira came flying back at him as Rizar yanked on the connection between the two, which lied between his left fist and Kira's right cheek. Kira was too dazed too react as Rizar took grasp of him by the face. Kira dangled hardly moving under the grasp of Rizar's right hand._

"_Guaah!" Kira moaned, blood pattering down from his face._

"_Looks like the tides have turned" Rizar smirked as he cut the tie between his left fist and Kira's right cheek and now slammed the back of Kira's head into the floor with all his strength. Kira lets out a loud groan, blood spurting out his mouth in all directions. Rizar continued to hold Kira in this position, holding all his strength upon him until, suddenly, Kira awoke from his daze and struck Kinboshi outwards. Rizar leaped out of the way escaping with only a light scratch which he sealed up after landing._

"_Bastard!" Kira growled as he returned to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth and down from his hair, which was stained red in patches._

"_Chahaha, who cares about your blade! My Gurū Gurū No Mi is stronger, that series of attacks proves it!" Rizar smirked madly._

"_Is that so!" Kira growled as he stared threateningly at him._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 25 – Kira Vs Rizar 4! The Finale!_


	25. Kira Vs Rizar 4!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 25 – Kira Vs Rizar 4! The Finale!**_

"_Chahaha, who cares about your blade! My Gurū Gurū No Mi is stronger, that series of attacks proves it!" Rizar smirked madly._

"_Is that so!" Kira growled as he stared threateningly at him._

_Meanwhile back at Kiro, Tokko and Hana's end..._

"_*******koppu koppu meteor shower*******" Kiro shouted as a fury of small spherical pieces of glass came striking down upon Rizar's men, cutting them up and piercing a few of them._

"_***hells judgement***" at the same time Hana had charged threw the debris of glass and now stood before Gohjim. She swung her mallet with both hands gripped upon it, it swerved upwards and reached centimetres from the ground before rocketing upwards threatening to hit Gohjim in the chin. However Goshjim was on course to block the attack by grabbing Hana by the hand, but then before he could do that._

"_***asa no sasu***" Tokko's Deidaga had pierced into the left palm of Gohjim's, and with all her strength she guided Gohjim to Hana's mallet to smash into it face first._

_BOOOM!_

_The whole ground shook as Gohjim was able to slam his right palm into the mallet and stop himself from slamming into it. Hana was sent hurling to the ground a metre back while he then turned to a shocked and worried Tokko who seemed to freeze as Gohjim went for the attack._

_SLAM!_

_Tokko was sent flying into the air from a back handed punch from Gohjim, "GUAAAH!" Tokko was about to experience a harsh and sore landing onto the ground below when Kiro appeared to her right._

"_I've got you!" Kiro smirked as he leaped forward hands stretched out to catch Tokko, and soon enough she came crashing into his hands as he was able to get a grip of the ground with his feet and in the process had softened Tokko's fall._

"_T-thanks!" Tokko thanked, breathing heavily with blood dripping from her mouth._

"_You stay here, Hana and I will take care of everything else!" Kiro smirked._

"_N-no, I can sti-" Tokko fell unconscious at that moment, her head falling backwards. Kiro placed her gently on the floor, making a pillow for her head with his shirt which he had took off to do so, leaving his upper body bare._

"_GRAAAR!" Gohjim screamed madly as he began swinging his fists like a mad man._

"_Looks like we've made him angry!" Hana gulped as she returned to her feet, with her mallet in hand._

"_Yeah!" Kiro cracked his knuckles, his breath was heavy and he could hear the sound of his heartbeat._

"_GRAAAR!"_

"_All right then, it's time to end this!" Kiro shouted, "***koppu koppu room***" Kiro placed both his hands on the floor below him while Gohjim was charging at him, and as a swinging fist came at him, from Kiro's hands arose glass, which spread out in front of him and created a square line of glass on the ground. As a blindly running Gohjim charged inside the box, the glass shot up, stopped centimetres above him and then closed itself in at the top, locking Gohjim inside as he repeatedly banged against the glass, creating cracks in the wall with his powerful punches. "Quick Hana!"_

"_Got it!" Hana ran in front of Kiro who was sat upon the ground, struggling for breath, holding the room in place. She held her mallet tightly waiting for the moment Gohjim was to pop up, and eventually he did, "***furious judgement***" Hana began a fury of swings with her mallet, striking Gohjim from wherever she blindly swung, the result was amazing, Gohjim was flabbergasted for what to do while Hana continued to wail upon him, from above, the side and below, she struck him with her mallet with all her strength, until eventually he fell upon both knees._

"_GUAAAAH!" he cried out, his body full of bruises and trickling blood._

"_***heavens judgement***" Hana raised her mallet above herself, while Gohjim continued to sit still, terror and pain holding him back as he is struck on the head by Hana's mallet, she had put all her strength in the attack and the result was that Gohjim's head was sent striking the ground at great speed, causing him to suffer even more pain until eventually he fell unconscious._

"_W-we did it!" Kiro laughed._

"_Yeah!" Hana smirked, the two of them then looked over at Kira..._

"_*******guru slam*******" Rizar shouted his attack as a small dinghy sized ship came crashing down upon Kira, who thankfully was able to leap out of the way, watching the ship shatter into pieces of wood behind him. Rizar had stuck his pink ooze upon the ship that floated harmlessly in the dock, and had lifted it into the air, from there he had swung it down at Kira._

"_You crazy bastard, I could have died!" Kira shouted with a shocked expression._

"_That's the point you dunce" Rizar mocked, with his right hand he then grabbed a nearby rock with his devil fruit ability, the rock was half the size of himself; with his left hand he had latched onto another rock. "***guru slam***!** *guru slam***!" The rock in his left hand came striking down first, which Kira managed to flawlessly dodge, however mid leap away from the crashing rock the rock connected to Rizar's right hand came rocketing down at him, Kira had no choice but to block or strike back, he chose the latter as he swung his Kinboshi upwards, creating a large beam of air to cut the rock in half; the two pieces of the rock landed to either side of Kira._

"_***level 7 – giant swing***" Kira growled. The two came to a stop, taking a breath for a second. In this time Kira looks over to his crew, to see the large man who had challenged them earlier was now laid out unconscious and they were now fighting the many men of Rizar's crew. As he looked back at Rizar, he saw that he had begun to walk towards him, "come on then!"_

"_***guru spear***" Rizar shouted at the top of his lungs, he seemed to vanish as he dashed at Kira, the goo in his right hand extending outwards into the shape of a spear, one so large it extended more than his own height._

"_Looks like we've reached the final clash!" Kira smirked, coming to this conclusion as he watched the ferocity of Rizar's current attack, showing that he was much as tired as Kira, who was barely standing at this point, "***level...***"_

_CLASH!_

"_***... ****-1 – swift*******!"Kira smirked as he returned his Kinboshi to it's scabbard before collapsing into a sitting position, barely conscious as he spurted out blood from a scar on the right side of his shoulder. Meanwhile Rizar was also smirking and falling down; the only difference was that Rizar was out for the count, blood dripping from a large cut on his chest and his eyes a blank white. The battle was won..._

_Sunset _

"_H-huh?" Tokko spoke as she opened her eyes slowly._

"_Huh... SHES UP!" a voice shouted, her muffled hearing and her blurry sight making it so she couldn't tell who was talking. In the background were loud noises that sounded like cheers. As she opened her eyes more she finally saw who stood over her._

"_Kiro?!" Tokko asked, her sight nearing normal._

"_Yeah,but don't get up to fast, you're still injured!" Kiro spoke with his usual calming strangely mature voice._

"_Y-yeah, what happened?" Tokko spoke as she began sitting up, Kiro helping her as she did so._

"_See for yourself" Kiro smiled. As he took a step out of the way, she could finally see what was happening. A large fire created by a pile of sticks was at the centre of all things, surrounding it were people, cheering with hands in the air and dancing, food and drink in their hands. Tokko could tell they were the civilians from the town immediately, with their civilian looking clothes._

"_A Celebration huh?" Tokko laughed softly, her voice felt parched._

"_Want a drink?" Kiro asked. Tokko nodded. Kiro grabbed a wooden cup that was on the floor, a pinkish liquid layed inside it; Kiro held the cup to her lips, as she took a large gulp she could feel a fantastic sensation fill her._

"_S-so good!" Tokko smiled, grabbing the drink in hand and gulping down more._

"_Haha, you really like it huh" Kiro laughed, "it's my home-made ale!"_

"_T-thank you!" Tokko thanked, placing an empty cup on the floor. Kiro smiled, there was nothing better for a cook than that._

"_So, how are you feeling?" Kiro asked._

"_Fine, a little tired is all, though that ale really helped..." Tokko seemed to go into thought for a second. Memories had struck her of her last moments before going unconscious, "W-WAIT! What happened to that giant guy and Rizar?!"_

"_Don't worry!" Kiro smiled. He went on to explain everything that happened after her unconsciousness, "... Kira fell unconscious and woke up a few seconds ago and immediately had joined the townsman in their celebratory dance." Kiro pointed towards the civilians, but specifically Kira who could be seen with chopsticks in his mouth and nose, making a horrible but strangely hilarious face, making both Kiro and Tokko laugh, if only a little._

"_Good, he really amazes me, to have taken down a member of the Top Hat Pirates crew..." Tokko smiled, "So where are those guys now anyway?!"_

"_Oh, they are all tied up at the other side of the fire, the marines of the island will make sure to send them off to prison. That Captain Gonuma turned out to be an all right guy, as thanks for saving the town he's going to cover for us, he's going to say that Rizar and his crew just handed themselves in randomly, so that they themselves don't get the false glory of defeating Rizar, turns out he's quite an honourable guy" Kiro smiled, "the marines are celebrating over there as well."_

"_Haha" Tokko laughed, "What a day huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

…

_East Blue – ? Island_

"_Captain sir!" a marine spoke, saluting. He was in a fairly empty room with nothing much other than a window and a desk; and of course a menacing man sitting in a chair behind that desk, the saluting marine stood opposite of him and behind the desk._

"_Yes?!" the menacing man asked._

"_We have received a report that the island of Urila has suffered terrible damages in an unknown attack!" the saluting man spoke._

"_Unknown?" the menacing man asked, menacingly, "how is that possible? What happened?!"_

"_The citizens of the island are not speaking, it would seem that whatever did this was quite terrifying!" the saluting marine continued._

_"I see, how annoying!" the menacing marine growled, "looks like we have no choice, send Commander Poncha over to investigate!"_

"_Yes sir!" the marine responded._

"_And where are the marines now, have another islands marines evacuated them?" the menacing marine asked._

"_Yes, however they left immediately for the sake of helping the civilians as quickly as possible!" the marine answered._

"_I see..." the menacing marine went into thought..._

_East Blue – Goro Island – The Howling Wolf_

"_BYE!" Kira shouted, waving his hands furiously. The Howling Wolf was currently drifting from the island, the citizens of Goro Island and the marines were meanwhile waving goodbye to their saviours, the Red Eyed Pirates. Kiro and Hana simply waved with smiles on their faces while Kira and Tokko shouted their goodbyes, Kira excessively more so however._

…

"_Ah, that was a good adventure..." Kira smiled, lying lazily upon the Howling Wolfs figure head, standing at the railing of the front deck was Tokko, "Hey Tokko, where are we heading next?"_

"_The beautiful island of Urila Island, it's a town with beautiful scenery" Tokko smiled before turning seriously to Kira, "I would like to have a peaceful adventure for once!"_

"_O-okay, that sounds good, our bodies need a rest anyway" Kira smiled, "ONWARDS TO URILA ISLAND!"_

"_Yes Captain!" Tokko smirked..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 26 – Irula Island! Attack of Marine Scout Commander Poncha!_


	26. Irula Island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter **__**26**__** – **__**Irula Island! Attack of Marine **__**Scout Commander**__**Poncha!**_

"_U__gh... cough...__" __Kiro coughed, his cheek__s__ and forehead were a bright red and snot dripped from his nostrils, __that was __until he __had__ wiped them away with a paper towel. By the bed __sat__ Hana __with__ a piece of wet cloth in her hand that she soon placed on Kiro's __fore__head._

"_How horrible, you feeling any better than last night?" Hana asked._

"_Not really, to think that I'd just fall ill and faint like that... cough..." Kiro struggled to speak, his voice very low and rough, even more so than usual. Hana then stood up from the wooden stool she was sat upon._

"_I'll go make you a drink." Hana smiled, Kiro smiled back as she turned round and walked outside the room, closing the door ever softly, leaving Kiro to stay in his thoughts, if he could think of anything other than how much his head hurt._

"_How is he?" Tokko asked, she was stood outside the door to where Kiro laid, Hana shook her head from left to right._

"_I haven't a clue, it looks like an average fever, I would guess some kind of bug bit him, most likely when we were on Goro Island" Hana answered, "from the forest maybe."_

"_I see..." Tokko muttered._

…

_Meanwhile on the surface of the Howling Wolf, Kira sat patiently on a chair._

_'Teh, how dare they kick me out the room for being too noisy, me noisy? yeah right!' Kira pouted, "Oh well, I need a bit to eat, better shout on..." Kiro stood still for a second before going on all fours while facing the ground in a depressed pose. "KIRO! Get well soon!"_

* * *

_Many Minutes Later_

* * *

"_cough... I'm sorry" Kiro apologised, his eyes were barely open and were tinted red._

"_That's okay, I'll leave your tea here and head outside to leave you time to rest" Hana said with a calming and rather motherly smile._

"_Thank you..."_

…

"_Ah, Hana!" Tokko spoke, she was sitting at the dinning table inside, which neighboured the kitchen where Kira was now, searching the fridge for a snack. Hana had walked in from the door that lead to the lower area of the Howling Wolf, the Red Eyed Pirates proud ship created by their shipwright, Hana herself, "is he any better?"_

"_No, though I believe it's nothing serious, it should calm down by the next morning... Hopefully" Hana answered, a worrying look, however she quickly snapped from her worrying look to a calming look, to not worry Tokko, "so all we have to do is check on him regularly and when we reach the next island, just give him a quick check up."_

_CREAAAAK!_

"_W-Whawt?!" Kira shouted while in the midst of eating a piece of bread._

"_Don't know, but we better check it out!" Tokko gulped as she walked towards the door that would let her out into the outside. Kira however came running past her and stormed out first, she was through next and then Hana went through the door slowly after._

"_HAHAHAHA, we're in luck, I told you I knew where I was going, who needs a navigator, I knew there were pirates here and came after them, that's right!" a man laughed, he had a marine cap and braided black hair that reached his shoulders, his skin was a light brown. His costume maintained the marine look, mainly because he was one._

"_YEAH RIGHT!" a crew of marines shouted at the first marine, who was clearly the leader of the bunch, his attire a little more fancy than the others. To the marines surprise Kira was laughing to the point of losing breath._

"_That hurts..." the leader of the group of marines cried..._

"_OH SHUT UP!" the marines yelled. Kira continued to laugh._

_The marine ship was around the same height and width of the Howling Wolf, maybe a little bigger, but only by an inch or two. The ship was real close, a footstep away from each other._

"_Well this is a weird bunch..." Hana giggled._

_"Yeah, but they're still marines!" Tokko went into a defensive pose, before shockingly realising she hadn't her Deidaga and Naitodaga by her side, "W-WHAT?"_

"_You fool, how could you forg-..." Kira spoke with a confident grin, that was until he had reached into his own cloak like coat to find himself grasping thin air, "AH! I forgot mine too!"_

"_Well this is a horrible coincidence..." Hana gulped, as she pointed to her waist, where no mallet was attached to her belt._

_Meanwhile the marines now were on the Howling Wolf, by means of simply leaping across and now surrounded them, guns pointed to their heads. The leader of them stood in the background, still on the marine ship._

"_What do you want us to do next, Scout Commander Pocha" a marine asked, his rifle targeted on Kira, who to his surprise, was still grinning._

"_Just a second, first, which one of you punks is the captain" Scout Commander Poncha asked in a somewhat threatening look._

"_That would be me!" Kira smiled._

"_I see, you're a strange one aren't you" Poncha spoke, "now, I know this is a dumb question, but will you hand yourself over quietly?"_

"_Nope!" Kira answered bluntly._

"_As I thought, all right men, fire!" beyond his dumb entrance, one could see he was quite the intellectual._

_A fury of bullets fired at them, Kira simply smirked in response._

…

"_Well, that went better than I thought..." Kira smirked, cracking his knuckles, "thanks go to your men for being a bunch of weaklings."_

"_Wow" Tokko looked in awe at the ground where all the marines laid unconscious or nearing unconsciousness, except for the marine Scout Commander, Poncha, who could only look in shock as he laid sitting on the ground in fear._

"_Looks like I didn't even have to do anything" Hana smiled, "good job captain!"_

"_No problem" Kira smirked._

"_Now then..." Tokko spoke, as she lowered herself to be on the same level as Scout Commander Poncha, "you were quite the easy opponent, where are you from, and who do you work for?! And what the fuck is a Scout Commander?!"_

"_W-We are from T-Tono Island!" Poncha gulped, "...And we work under Captain 'Steel Feet' Lorry Strongleg! And Scout Commander is the title he gave me... Mainly because he sends me out the most often for missions."_

"_Must be because you annoy him!" Tokko laughed before turning to a serious expression. "But Captain Strongleg... Really?!"_

"_S-Strongleg?!" Hana exclaimed._

"_Huh, what's wrong, you know him?" Kira asked._

"_YOU DON'T?!" Hana, Tokko and Poncha exclaimed._

"_He's another one of the 10 strongest marines in the East Blue, however he is a strong contender for number 1, alongside a man named Shadow." Hana explained, a worried look in her eyes, "he's a definite threat, unlike Captain Gonuma from Goro Island."_

"_I see, this sounds fun!" Kira smirked._

_"No!" Tokko cried out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HAVING A LITTLE PEACE!"_

"_Okay, we'll go to this Tono Island place afterwards, so we'll continue to sail onwards to Ulira Island!" Kira smiled._

"_It's Urila Island!" Tokko grumpily shouted, though breathing a sigh of relief and a smile afterwards._

"_W-Wait, you don't want to go to that island!" Captain Poncha exclaimed._

"_Huh, why?" Hana asked._

"_A disaster of some kind has taken place on the island, though we are unsure of what!" Captain Pocha exclaimed._

_"Why are you telling us this, wouldn't it be to your advantage if we were to go there then?" Tokko asked._

"_..." Captain Poncha looked on blankly, "WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT?!"_

"_Well then, I just got a little more pumped up about going there!" Kira smirked._

"_Oh god..." Tokko sighed._

"_So... Was it pirates?" Hana asked the marine captain._

_'Might as well go all the way now' Captain Poncha sighed in thought, "No, when the marines on the island phoned via den den mushi, when asked if it was a pirate attack, they specifically said no, before the connection was cut."_

"_I see, interesting" Hana went into thought, 'at least the opponents aren't pirates this time... Get's boring after a while...'_

"_Hmm, I wonder what could have happened..." Tokko also went into thought._

"_It's pointless to think about it, let's just get heading there!" Kira smiled._

"_...I guess you're right..." Tokko smiled._

"_What do we do with this guy?" Hana asked._

…

_And so the Red Eyed Pirates continued their journey to Irula Island. Meanwhile..._

"_BASTARDS!" shouted an infuriated Scout Commander Poncha. He was back on his own boat, alongside his men. However, he, along with the other marines were striped to their pants or boxers. Poncha specifically was hung upside down with a rope tightened around his chest area, hung from the mast while the rest had there hands tied._

"_Whoops!" Kira giggled as he sent a pile of marine clothing into the depths of the seas..._

* * *

_An Hour Later – On the Horizon of Irula Island_

* * *

"_There it is!" Tokko smirked._

"_YAAAY!" Kira shouted in glee. The island wasn't that large, but its landscape was astonishing, a large waterfall in particular that was on the side of a large mountain, caught the eyes first of whoever saw it. One could see the beautiful colours of the flowers that covered the mountain in a sheet of various colours, "Wow, so beautiful!"_

"_Yup" Hana smiled, she was sat on a bench reading a book on carpentry._

"_however, looks like those marines were right..." Tokko gulped, as she and everyone else (except Kiro of course) noticed the only town on the island, which a black smoke arose from, and the crimson red of fire could be seen blazing the houses._

"_We'll see what's happening once we dock up" Hana spoke._

"_Ah, shouldn't someone check on Kiro?" Kira asked._

"_I believe it's your turn" Tokko replied, as she looked stunned at the beauty of Urila Island._

"_Is that so, okay then!" Kira began a dash to the medical room, which was where Kiro laid._

"_Don't do anything stupid, consult us first before attempting anything drastic!" Tokko ordered._

"_Of course!..." _

…

_As Kira opened the door to the medical room, he could see Kiro sound asleep, the wet cool towel upon his forehead, the redness of his ill face had become a little lighter._

_'Looks like he's getting better' Kira smiled, he took the seat next to the bed and began to change the wet towel, which had begun to become dry..._

* * *

_Irula Island – Irula Town_

* * *

"_Well, this wasn't what I expected upon coming here!" a women spoke. She was in the darkness of a houses shadow, leaned up against it. The shadow concealed her presence. Alongside her was a man, also in the shadow._

"_yeah, so much for a peaceful side trip!" the man sighed._

"_can you see it?" the women asked._

_"Let me see..." the man poked his head around the houses corner, allowing us to see his forward spiking blond hair and brown eyes before he quickly returned to the shadows._

_When turning around the corner, all he had to see was 'that', to know he was there. Something unusual for a destructive being as it is to have, a large book held in its black gloved hand, with certain words written in bold black letters..._

_...'BIBLE'..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 27 - The Cyborg with a Bible! Bartholomew Kuma!_


	27. The Cyborg with a Bible!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter **__**27**__** – **__**The Cyborg with a Bible! Bartholomew Kuma!**_

"_What do we do, we can't defeat something like that!" said the women of the two hiding behind the house, covered by a shadow._

"_Yeah, he's New World level..." the man gulped._

_Irula Island – Irula Town – Docks_

"_There we go!" Kira spoke, as he looks at a docked Howling Wolf, by his side was Hana and on the ship was Tokko, waving._

"_Don't be too long" Tokko smiled._

_"Of course, take care of Kiro now!" Kira smirked._

"_Yes, Captain!" Tokko smiled before turning and heading below decks, to where Kiro laid._

"_Shall we get going" Hana asked._

"_YEAH!"_

…

_Kira and Hana hadn't walked for a minute before finding themselves in a predicament as they find a person, a rather large one, walking in a slow manner into view from around the corner of a badly battered house, its windows broking and its wood scorched._

"_T-that is...!" Hana looks in utter shock, her eyes wider than ever before._

"_W-what, who is that?!" Kira asks, not shocked at the being itself, as he had no idea who it was, however, he felt the fear in Hana's eyes as she looked at this being..._

"_T-that is the former shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma!" __Hana looked shocked, her cheeks turned pale and her legs began to shake._

"_A former... SHICHIBUKAI?!" Kira exclaimed, "AMAZING! Hey you, fight me!" Kira's face lit up into a smile with the prospect of fighting a shichibukai. However the former shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma seemed rather uninterested, as his face continued to look emotionless and unchanging, simply staring into Kira's eyes, no hatred, no worry, no emotion at all._

"_(static)... I-I am B-Barth... Uma... You a-are not in my database..." Kuma spoke in a slur of words that Kira and Hana struggled to understand. Kuma himself, was a mess, scars covered his body, revealing his android nature, with metal and wires visible __through cuts in his suit__. His right hand was missing and his head slightly tilted to the left and shook endlessly, __his bible laid in his remaining arm._

"_What's he saying?!" Kira asked, bewildered, "he's a strange one, whys he so beaten up?"_

"_Bartholomew Kuma, a former shichibukai believed to be dead, he was a shichibukai around the time of the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy and is the model for the pacifista's, __android like beings that are said to be __as__ strong as battleships!__" __Hana explained._

"_WOW... To think that such a person is here..." Kira gulped as he began to realise the amount of danger they were in._

"_I don't know, and I don't want to find out..." Hana spoke worryingly._

_Kuma suddenly began to move, shocking the two. He had raised his right fist, the arm that still had a hand, __and lifted it up to his chest. __P__ressing a button a door had opened and __had revealed__ an empty compartment that was the exact size of his bible, which he went and placed in there. After that Kuma__ lifted up __his hand__ to his mouth. He bit the black glove and pulled his hand free from it, revealing __the __pink paws on the palms of his hand._

"_What is that?!" Ki__ra__ exclaimed as he slowly walked backwards alongside Hana, both with faces of worry._

"_T-that would be his devil fruit, the Nikyu Nikyu No Mi!" Hana explained in a shivering voice, "everything the paws touches is repelled!"_

"_I-I see!" Ki__ra__ looked in the machines emotionless eyes, he could feel a coldness, as well as another look... Which shocked him... That was one of sadness..._

_However, before he could even bring up the subject Kuma had begun his attack, going first for Hana, who seemed to be frozen in fear._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ki__ra__ shouted as he battered his knees by repeatedly smashing his fists into them. __Doing thing allowed him to miraculously __move once mor__e and__ the shivering had stopped, if only for now, "__***level **__**7 – giant swing**__*****__!"_

_SLICE!_

"_How?!" Kira looked in utter shock._

_Kuma's attack had missed, having his arm being propelled to Hana's left due to Kira's attack, to smash into nothingness, however, where Kira's attack had hit, was as clean as before, not even a scratch._

"_Nothing?" Kira looked in shock, his eyes flung open when Kuma's hand went on the move once more, threatening to hit Hana on her left._

…

"_***explosion***__" a shout could be heard coming from their right, a man's voice, meanwhile a loud bang could be heard as Kuma's right hand exploded into fire, propelling it and him backward a good metre or two away from Hana._

"_Who did that?" Kira shouted in shock, as he turned to the source of the voice, he could see two people running around the corner and into view. One a women and the other a man._

"_GET OUT OF THERE IDIOTS!" the man shouted, as they both came to a stop._

"_Eh... But who..." Kira began to ask before he was interrupted._

"_THERE'S NO TIME! QUICKLY!" The women shouted._

_Meanwhile the flames that surrounded Kuma's hands had extinguished to reveal no damage, and as soon as it had, his attention returned to Kira and Hana._

"_GLADLY!" Kira shouted with a gaping mouth, while saying this he had grabbed Hana's hand and began to sprint towards the strangers._

_Kuma, for some reason, did not run after them, allowing them to escape fairly easily..._

_Irula Island – Docks_

"_Yaaawn__" __Kiro yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his barely open eyes, "EH__HHH__?!__?__!" Kiro let out a slight scream as he realises his health is somehow a lot better, his nose unblocked, his cheeks __i__ts usual colour and his eyes not blood shocked._

"_W-What's wrong?!" a worried Tokko exclaimed as she came rushing through the medical room door._

"_I'm okay... It's just... I'm healed somehow..." Kiro spoke._

"_I see, looks like it wasn't serious at all then, that's good!" Tokko sighed in relief._

"_As a child I had the cold and stuff a lot, I guess I've become quite tolerant of it" Kiro lightly laughed, "where is everyone, I can't here Kira shouting up there like usual!"_

"_haha, yeah, we've arrived on Irula Island, Kira and Hana are having a look around while I look after you, though I guess you don't need looked after any more" Tokko laughed, "oh that reminds me, you don't know about those marines we met and there warning!"_

"_What's that?" Kiro spoke._

_Tokko went on to explain everything that took place he was asleep..._

_Irula Island – Abandoned House_

"_So, who are you?__" __Hana asked, Kira nodded in agreement!_

"_I am Korine, and this is my __brother__, Hanzo!" Korine spoke with a smile. Korine looked around the age of __Kira__, __she had shoulder length light red hair, put into a ponytail. __Sh__e was a beautiful lady with a great figure, she wore one yellow short sleeved shirt that reached just below her __small __chest and a red long sleeved shirt __beneath it __that tucked into her red and brown tartan short skirt. Her eyes were green and her skin slightly tanned, __'the swordsman is quite the looker __ !__'_

"_As you heard, I'm Hanzo!" Hanzo placed out his hand and shook hands with Kira and Tokko. Hanzo had a muscular but slim body, his hair was spiked forward giving him a punk look and was a dark blue colour, which matched his blue eyes. He wore a lime green jacket with blue outlining and had black baggy trousers attached with a holster at the waist, placed in the holster was a gun of silver colour._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Kira, captain of the Red Eyed Pirates, and this is Hana, my shipwright" Kira introduced himself and Hana._

"_Nice to meet you!" Hana smiled, "so... What's happening on this island, and where are the citizens?"_

"_They left a little while ago, around the time we arrived here, due to the help of a marine ship, they are heading to __the Conomi Islands." Hanzo explained._

"_The Conomi Islands?" Hana exclaimed, "not Tono Island?!"_

"_No, they definitely went to the Conomi Islands..." Hanzo responded, somewhat wondering why she would ask that._

"_Looks like the island didn't only send help from Tono Island, where that "Scout Commander" Poncha was from..." Hana spoke, as she was working things out in her head, "...Who could blame them, when they had to deal with the likes of Bartholomew Kuma!"_

"_Yeah, who would have thought he was still around?!" Hanzo sighed, sitting down on a window ledge. The room they were in was pretty barren, a hole had been dug through the wall and the walls of the surrounding buildingss in a straight line._

"_What's with these holes, I saw more throughout the town, was it Kuma?" Kira asked._

"_That would be his beam attack!" Korine said._

"_H-HIS BEAM ATTACK?!" Kira's eyes sparkled gold and his mouth was wide open in a large smile._

"_Though he seems to have stopped using them, looks like he's breaking down after all." Korine stated._

"_Yeah, the beam was given to him with all his other mechanical parts by the one and only, Dr. Vegapunk!" Hana spoke._

"_Dr. Vegapunk?!" Kira looked shocked, "I've heard that name, he created many powerful weapons!"_

_'Someone he actually knows? That's new...' Hana giggled in thought._

"_Yes, and also many many other things that were not weapons also." Hanzo spoke._

"_I see... This is crazy...__" __Kira rubbed his forehead as he went into thought._

"_So, do you have any more comrades?" Korine asked._

"_Yes, a Navigator and a Cook, they had to stay behind because the Cook is unwell" Kira spoke._

"_We couldn't just leave him on his own, so we left our Navigator to look after him!" Hana smiled._

…

"_GUAAAAAH!" a shout roared. Kira, Hana, Korine and Hanzo shot to a nearby window, looking through it they could see two figures running._

"_KIRO! TOKKO!" Kira shouted aloud. In shock as he saw the two running on the street in a worried fashion..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 28 - Arrival of a Singing man! Another Shocking Appearance!_


	28. Arrival of a Singing Man!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 28 – Arrival of a Singing Man! Another Shocking Appearance!**_

"_Huh?" Tokko's attention shot to an above window, where Kira and the rest leaned out of, "there you are!"_

"_I'm better now!" Kiro shouted with a smile, as he came to a stop alongside Tokko, waving there hands._

"_I think its safe to guess that those are your friends" Hanzo said, a slight giggle at their hectic entrance._

"_Yep!" Kira smiled._

"_Why were you in such a rush?" Hana asked._

"_That!" Kiro and Tokko half-heartedly smiled, as they both pointed to the far end of the street, to Kira and the groups left. There they could see the terror that was Bartholomew Kuma walking, the Bible back in his hands._

"_It is pointless... To... Run..." Kuma spoke, in his usual mechanical and broken sounding voice, that matched his rough exterior. He walked down the battered street with broken windows and cracked bricks, fallen doors and rubble on the somewhat wide road._

"_Run! Get away from him!" Hana shouted in terror, Kuma took a step closer and another and another. By every step Hana's fear heightened. "I know full well how dangerous they are! RUN!"_

_'I know full well?, what's that meen?...' Kira thought. '...No... Now's not the time!'_

"_Why is Hana so afraid of... It, its a robot right?" Tokko gulped, unsure why Hana was so scared and frightened by the bible holding being._

"_Android would be more correct, he's half robot, half human, originally human!" Kiro explained, having realised himself who the android was. "I've read many books of him, they have his appearance pretty accurate, except for how badly damaged he is!"_

"_WAIT! Don't tell me?..." Tokko's eyes widened and her body froze, her mouth gaped open as she stared with white eyes as Kuma continued to walk in a slow pace towards them, coming ever closer. "...Kuma?!"_

"_Correct! NOW RUN!" Kiro shouted as he flipped round and began a sprint out of view, Tokko followed foot without question with where they were running to. "What a thing to wake up to!..."_

…

"_Well, What now? Do you think Kuma knows we're up here?" Korine asked._

"_I think it would be a good idea to just assume so and find another hiding spot!" Hana suggested._

"_Yeah, I agree!" Hanzo nodded his head._

"_Wait a second... Another hiding place? We can't just keep hiding all day!" Kira questioned._

"_I guess so, but what else can we do?" Hana asked._

"_We're not strong enough to defeat him!" Hanzo responded._

"_What makes you sure?" Kira smirked. "Have you seen him out there? He's a mess, barely functioning!"_

"_He's got a point!" Korine grinned. _

"_It could be possible! But is it worth it?" Hanzo questioned. "We'll definitely be badly hurt in the process, there's no way out of that!"_

"_Eh?" Korine mumbled as she saw a blur run past her._

"_Looks like it's too late!..." Hana giggled as she watched Kira running towards the nearest window._

"_What?" Hanzo exclaimed. "Oh, I didn't want it to come down to fighting, I hate fighting!"_

"_Oh shut up Hanzo, I for one love it!" Korine smirked._

"_YAHOO!" Kira came flying out the window and into a series of flips until he eventually came to a stop as he came to the ground below, skidding to a stop. He now faced directly at Kuma. "Well then!"_

_Korine came jumping out a few seconds later, she landed on the ground smoothly, her legs tensed into strong muscles. "Let's fight!"_

_After Korine was Hana who had tied a rope and began climbing down it. "I'd rather not have sore legs!"_

"_Sore legs? Yeah right!" Kira laughed the comment off. Yet his legs were shaking madly from the pain of the drop, from three floors up._

"_I'll just use this!" Hanzo said, grabbing the rope with his muscular hands and making his way down the building._

_Meanwhile..._

"_Can we stop now!" Tokko asked as she came to a stop, she was breathing heavily._

"_I guess..." Kiro had to walk a few steps backward before finally coming to a stop as he had ran ahead, "you think they're okay?"_

"_Sure, let's just hope they got away!" Tokko continued to breath in a heavy fashion._

_Meanwhile..._

"_***level 2...***!" Kira shouted loudly as he drew his blade and began a charge at Kuma, leaping half way through the charge to around chest height, which Kuma had just opened to hide his bible in. "***...– swing***!" Kira swung Kiboshi downwards at Kuma, threatening to strike him in the upper chest area._

"_It... Is... Pointless!" Kuma screeched, as Kira's blade connected with his chest, for only the clothing to be cut and no damage to actually be dealt._

"_How?!" Kira clenched his teeth and his eyes popped out as he saw Kuma's paw coming at him, in the air it was much impossible for him to escape._

"_Don't worry " Korine smiled. A blur seemed to pick up Kira and out of the way of the paw, leaving everyone, especially Kuma confused, everyone but Korine herself and Hanzo._

"_Nice work Korine!" Hanzo smirked. Korine and Kira now stood upon Kuma's shoulder, Kuma's right eye gazing at them._

"_You're a fast one!" Kira laughed, as he dusted himself off, however, as he looked to his saviour, his eyes widened in awe._

"_A devil fruit user?!" Hana exclaimed._

"_Yup!" Korine smiled. Her appearance had drastically changed, her body was covered by fur, white at the belly and turning light brown and finally to a darker brown; meanwhile her fur had a black and a very dark brown pattern. Her eyes sharpened and widened, her ears became triangular in shape. A tale also poked out of her skirt. Finally, claws sharpened on her fingertips, and her teeth had also sharpened. "I ate the Zoan Devil fruit, the Neko Neko No Mi, Model: Ocelot!"_

"_A Zoan devil fruit?" Hana looked in amazement. "Those are the ones that allow you to turn into animals, you don't see a devil fruit too often here in the East Blue..."_

"_WOW!" Kira's jaw dropped in amazement as he had arms out wide. "AMAZING!"_

"_Hehe, its nothing!" Korine smirked her feline lips and scratched her feline nose, in a way so that her claw did not scratch herself._

"_You got a devil fruit as well?" Hana asked, turning to face Hanzo who raised an eyebrow at the question._

_"No... But I can do this!" Hanzo smirked, as he turned to face Korine, who nodded. "***explosion***!"_

_Korine grabbed Kira by the wrist and leaped from Kuma's shoulder, which soon was enveloped in an explosion alongside most of the rest of his upper body. Korine and Kira meanwhile had managed to escape in time and land safely on the ground._

"_Nice shot!" Korine praised Hanzo for his attack with a thumbs up._

"_No problem!" Hanzo smirked, in his right hand he held a gun, a flintlock that looked modified in some fashion._

"_Well then, what now..." Korine gulped, as her body returned to her normal human form._

…

"_Huh? Was that an explosion?!" Tokko asked._

"_Yeah, they must have got found!" Kiro's eyes shot open before clambering down into a glare as he clenched his teeth and fists, "It's time for us to fight as well it would seem!"_

"_Oh no..."_

…

_Hana had taken grip of her mallet, sweat running down her hands. "Looks like we're not running or hiding any more, it's time to fight back!"_

_"You got that right!" Kira smirked._

_Hana began a charge at Kuma, gripping her mallet which still laid in the belt that laid around her waist._

"_***hells judgement***!" Hana shouts as she leaps up at Kuma, her mallet swiftly releases from the belt and comes clashing through the air, threatening to strike Kuma in the chin from below._

"_Fool... -Ish..." Kuma mocked in his usual robotic voice, as he spoke this he had raised his remaining hand up into the air, in front of the mallet, and of course, blocked the attack using the paws to propel the mallet out of her hand and bouncing into the air, meanwhile Hana was to fall to the ground just in front of Kuma when a shadow looms over her as Kuma threatens to slam her with his left palm._

"_***level 2 – swing***!" Kira exclaims as he rushes into Hana's view, mid-air, between herself and Kuma. Sparks came flying from Kira's attack as it strikes Kuma's hand from the side, missing the paws._

_Kuma's left and remaining hand flew away from Kira and Hana a metre along with Kuma as one of his feet are brought off the floor and he struggles to keep balance, though managing somehow to turn and face Kira once more._

"_Are you okay?" Kira asks, looking away from Kuma and to see if Hana was okay, hand out to lift her up._

"_You fool! Watch out!" Hana exclaims, however she is too late to grab onto him as she puts her hand out to nothingness, as Kira seems to just vanish from view, as Kuma's hand comes into view, connecting with Kira._

_At the same time, a nearby building seems to explode and crumble into half of what it previously was as if something had struck it with a cannonball or something._

"_H-He's gone..." Hanzo matters in shock, his voice weak and his expression simply in shock. "They say Kuma's devil fruit attacks send you across the world..."_

"_Wha-" Hana was speechless, everything around her turned quiet as she blankly looked at where Kira once was._

"_This... Is crazy!" a perplexed Korine exclaimed, sweat of worry running down her now pale face._

"_What happened?!" Kiro exclaimed, a look of worry on his face as he comes running into the scene alongside an also worried looking Tokko._

"_W-where's Kira?" Tokko asked, knowing the shocking answer already, sweat rolled down her face and she could hardly think._

"_Y-you see..." Hanzo stuttured._

"_I'm all right!" a shout could be heard, the familiar shout of Kira._

"_Huh?" Hana could hear again as all her worries were thrown out the window._

"_What?!" Tokko exclaimed, as she began turning her head left and right in search for Kira, though to no success._

"_Where is he?" asked Korine._

"_Over here! In the building that just toppled!" shouted Kira, leaping into sight above the cloud of smoke and waving his hands to help them see him, being quite a distance away from everyone. _

"_How the hell did you survive?" Kiro sighed, letting out a slight laugh of relief._

"_So the building cushioned your flight?" Hanzo questioned. "I would of thought the attack stronger than that!"_

"_~True!~"a sudden voice sang in a playful tone from behind Kuma, who as he appeared into sight looked at and began to talk to. "~Mr. Kuma, it would seem you have drastically weakened, it would seem the rumour of that battle are true, the secret battle of the New World of 50 Years Ago~"_

"_..." Kuma stayed silent._

"_~Oh, hey there, the name's Firo by the way~" Firo sang, he was an older gentlemen wearing a purple and yellow polka dot suit and tie, his facial features were somewhat crinkled, but for a man of his age, somewhat good looking and well trimmed. His hair was covered by a purple fedora and his legs wore horizontally purple striped black trousers and purple shoes._

"_F-Firo?!" Exclaimed most everyone, except Kira who looked on confused._

"_Firo? Like... The Human one of the Admirals... Admiral Firo of the Marines?!" Hana gulped, knowing it was true already, the presence surrounding them could only be from such a being._

"_~The one and only!~" Admiral Firo sang._

"_Admiral?! I do not recognise... an Admiral named Firo... In the database... You are... FAKE!" though Kuma said this, only he thought this, everyone else knew Firo was the real deal (except Kira, but whatever). The presence of Admiral Firo had them on the floor, sweat dripping in puddles, pushed down until they were near unconsciousness._

_"~I won't knock you out yet, I won't to talk a bit first!~" Admiral Firo sang, a pleasing smile upon his face._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 29 – Admiral Firo! The Singing Man Vs Cyborg with a Bible!_

_Author's Note: Whoo, I introduce you to the first Admiral, Admiral Firo! Not knowing the japanese language, I decided to just make up a random name for the Admiral, and even though Fujitora is centred around the colour purple, I created Firo before he came into play and I'd rather keep him purple centred. So that's that._


	29. Admiral Firo!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 29**__** – **__**Admiral Firo! The Singing Man Vs Cyborg with a Bible!**_

"_~you want to know what I like~" Admiral Firo sings, "~Bridges! They can be so beautiful, don't you agree?~"_

"_Eh..." Kira looks on confused, "What are you talking about, shut the fu-" Before Kira could continue, he was quickly stopped by most everyone gagging him with there hands._

"_YOU IDIOT! Don't you know how high level an Admiral is?!" Tokko growled whisperignly._

"_No! Nor do I care! I'll take on anyone, marine or pirate, they threaten our lives, I'll take them on!" Kira growls._

"_~wait a second~" Admiral Firo sings, "~when did I say I was after you? I don't go after unwanted men, you're free to go!~"_

"_Huh... Oh... Then in that case, I'm sorry for getting angry" Kira laughed._

"_Now then Kuma, I would like to know why you have been on this island all this time!" Admiral Firo suddenly spoke, not singing, a look of seriousness._

"_Do not recognise... An Admiral Firo... No need to answer you!" Kuma responds, in his usual mechanical voice._

"_~this is no fun~__" __Admiral Firo pouts, still talking normally, "I think it's fair to guess that you won't be coming with me by your own will."_

"_That is correct!" Kuma responds._

_'Hehe, this is the perfect opportunity to attack, Kuma's got his back turned to us and he's preoccupied by the Admiral!' Korine smirks in thought, clenching her fists, Hanzo spots this in his peripheral vision._

"_Don't even dar-" Hanzo couldn't even finish what he was saying before Korine dashed off, charging at Kuma._

"_Sorry! But there's no better chance that this to take down someone as strong as the infamous Kuma!" Korine smilingly talks as she takes charge, midway between running at Kuma she had transformed into her Devil Fruit form._

"_Taste the power of the hybrid form of the Neko Neko No Mi, Model: Ocelot!" Korine shouts as she leaps up at Kuma from behind and threatening to strike him in the spine with a kick by her right leg._

"_Fool!__" __Kira shouts as he intercepts her kick by grabbing her by the ankle, meanwhile a flying paw comes rocketing towards the two as Kuma attempts to slap them. "__***level 1 – swift***__"_

_Kira and Korine seem to vanish due to Kira leaping off the back of Kuma at great speed and Kuma narrowly misses the two with his Devil Fruit attack._

"_That was a close one!" Kira looked at Korine with a smile as he helped keep her balanced on her feet as she looked on shockingly, suddenly her cheeks turned rosy red, confusing Kira. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"_N-no..." Korine stuttered. 'He's the one, I've finally found the one! __'_

"_~how impressive, though stay put, I doubt you can survive a second time~" Admiral Firo sang once more, as the seriousness in his expression had turned to more of a slightly impressed look. "~Now then, it's time to take you away!~"_

"_Foolish, a no-name person like... You... cannot defeat me..." Kuma turned to face the Admiral, in an expression that showed he was looking down on him, __quite literally. Admiral Firo, like most Admirals, was around 9-10" while Kuma stood 22" over him._

"_~Quite easily actually, with you in the state you are in, you w__o__n__'__t be able to react fast enough to be able to even move a step!~" while Admiral Firo sang this, to everyone's shock the rock ground of the path around him became morphed, and became wavy like an ocean, even the Admiral's legs had morphed with the ground, this wavy rock swarmed to Kuma fast and arose around his legs just as fast, and soon enveloped him whole, not even leaving him time to cry out, not that he would, being an emotionless cyborg. "__**~*statue*~**__"_

_Kuma now stood unmoving covered in rock that had moulded into his shape, making him look just like a statue._

"_Whoa!" Kira shouted in awe, "What power is that?!"_

"_It's the Paramecia power of the Ishi Ishi No Mi!" __Hana explains. "__It's an extremely strong power that once belonged to an underling of Doflamingo, a famous shichibukai of the 2nd Pirate Kings time!__"_

"_~Correct, however as you can imagine, I'm x100 times stronger than that muscle head~" Admiral Firo sings, "Now then I'm off!" As Admiral Firo turns around and walks away from everyone, Kuma begins to follow him, walking behind. "~Don't worry, I'm controlling him!~"_

"_AMAZING!" Kira jaw drops in awe._

"_~Bye now!~__" __Admiral Firo sings as he disappears out of view as he turns the corner alongside Kuma._

_Tono Island – Marine Base_

"_Sir!" a marine salutes._

"_What is it?" Marine Captain Lorry Strongleg asks, turning in his chair to face the saluting marine._

"_Update on the happenings at Urila Island sir!" the saluting marine says._

"_Go on!" Lorry Strongleg motions for the marine to continue._

"_Yes sir!" the saluting marine responds, "you see sir, the problem turned out to be the previous Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma!"_

"_B-Bartholomew Kuma?!" Lorry Strongleg jaw dropped in utter shock, sweat running down his face, "so he still lives huh?"_

"_Also sir, the man sent to receive Kuma is the one and only Admiral Firo!" the saluting marine shouts._

"_An Admiral came personally? Well, it is Kuma after all..." Lorry Strongleg went into thought, "Hey! What happened to the Commander I sent, Commander Poncha!"_

"_Ah... He still hasn't returned yet, and we haven't been able to communicate with them through Den Den Mushi!" the saluting marine responded._

"_I see, return to me when you hear word from him, looks like the idiot has fucked up again!" Lorry Strongleg tutted._

"_Yes sir!" The saluting marine turned to face the door and soon marched out of it._

* * *

_Urila Island – Docks_

* * *

"_Whoa!" Kira looked in awe at what he saw in front of him._

"_Amazing!" Kiro looked on with the same amount of amazement._

"_Well, I'm sure glad he didn't come for our heads!" Hanzo gulped._

_Everyone else had much the same expression as they looked at the giant structure, the structure being a large beautifully designed stone bridge that leaded into the horizon and most likely far beyond that._

"_So... He came here by making a bridge?" Tokko gulped._

"_He is an admiral after all, you can't expect less!" Hana smiled._

"_How beautiful !" Korine looked with hearts for eyes at Kira, who was still in awe at the bridge._

"_Well then, I guess it's time to say our good byes!" Hanzo turned to face Kira, who also turned to face him, "it's been a blast meeting you guys, I don't know If we could of survived without yah!"_

"_Hey! How about you join us instead?" Kira smilingly asked._

"_Hmm... I don't know, I guess it sounds fun, but I'm not sure about my sis!" Hanzo turned to face Korine, shocked to see her practically drooling over Kira._

"_I-It's okay with me! " Korine said with a smile, "if I can be with him! "_

"_O-okay, then I guess it's settled!" Hanzo had spread his arms in celebration._

"_Welcome to the Red Eyed Pirates!" Kira shouted in glee as he shot his arms up in the air in celebration._

"_Welcome!" Kiro bowed._

"_Looks like we're up to six now! We're growing so fast!" Hana smirked._

"_So... I guess we have a sniper and a... What can you do Korine?" Tokko asked._

"_Nothing really, I guess I'm just a fighter!" Korine shrugged._

"_Doesn't matter, anyone's welcome aboard my ship, as long as their my nakama!" Kira shouts with a smile._

_'He called me nakama! ' Korine squeeled in thought._

"_So where's our next destination captain?" Hanzo asked._

"_Hmm... I guess that Tono Island place sounds fun!" Kira answered._

"_Tono island?! Where that marine Commander came from? No way!" Tokko protested, "we came to Urila Island to gain some peace, I never got any peace with that robot walking around!"_

"_Technically, it's a Cyborg, being that he's part human" Hanzo stated._

_"Whatever!" Tokko growled._

"_Come on, we'll have plenty of piece on the journey their!" Kira reasoned._

"_Well... Tono Island is a 2 days travel from here..." Tokko calmed down._

"_Then it's settled! Onwards to Tono Island!" Kira smiled._

"_Whatever..." Tokko sighed, having given up..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 30 – Raise the Flag! The Man Travelling Upon a Seaking!_


	30. Raise the Flag!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter 30 – Raise the Flag! The Man Travelling Upon a Seaking!**_

"_Hmm..." Hanzo looked in thought, gazing upwards. Intrigued, Kira tries to find what he's looking at._

"_What is it?" Kira asks._

"_Well, it's just... You don't have a pirate flag..." Hanzo states, Kira looks emotionless at first, however, soon his mouth gapes open as he inhales loudly. _

"_I FERGOT ABOUT A FLAG!" Kira exclaims loudly, soon Korine and Kiro come bursting through the door to the outside area of the ship, where both Kira and Hanzo stood._

"_What happened?" Korine and Kiro ask, a look of worry and shock._

"_We still don't have a flag..." Kiro muttered weakly, a depressed look. "There was no one on Urila Island, so there was no one to paint our flag..."_

"_Oh right, we don't have a flag do we?" Kiro looked upwards where the flag should be, but where one wasn't._

"_I'm a good painter! I can conjure up a flag for you! " Korine states with a wink directed at Kira at the end._

"_That's right, you should let Korine do your flag!" Hanzo vouched._

"_Great! Then all we need is paint and a base for out flag!" Kira's depressed expression turned into one of glee instantly._

"_We should have stuff like that down stairs, I saw some when I was taking a look around the ship the other day!" Kiro said as he bolted away and down to the depths of the Howling Wolf. Seconds later, he returned with all the required materials in his arms, "See!"_

"_Nice!" Hanzo smirked._

"_Then, let me get to work!" Korine let out a smirk as she rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeved red shirt and took grab of the materials. "Oh, wait! What do you want anyway?"_

"_Hmm... Get creative, I'll leave it to you!" Kira smiled as Korine's cheeks turned a rosy red._

_'He trusts me! ' Korine cried joys of tears in thought, snapping out of it, she began to think hard on what the design should be._

_A few minutes passed before she came to a conclusion, but she quickly took her brush to the flag._

_A minute passed and while Hanzo had left to go inside, Kira was sitting still watching Korine paint the flag, her cheeks persistently red._

"_Are you okay, you didn't catch what Kiro got did you?" Kira asked with genuine worry._

"_N-no, I'm fine... I'm just... concentrating really hard! That's it!" Korine muttered._

"_Hmm... Okay then." Kira said._

"_Did someone mention my name?" Kiro asked, a serving of various foods in hand, Kira leaped out of his precious crouched position and into a standing position._

"_I just asked if Korine had what you had, because her cheeks were very red, she said she's okay! Is that food for us?" Kira said._

"_Yup!" Kiro placed the dishes onto the outside table and took a seat on the bench, Kira would quickly join him. Grabbing a piece of meat, he shoved It down his throat and relished every bite._

"_Delicious!" Kira exhaled._

"_Thank yo-" Kiro was speaking in his usual polite manner before he came to a sudden stop, his mouth gaping open and his eyes practically popping out his head._

"_Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Kira asked as he looked at Kiro with a confused look. But soon he would notice the giant shadow that loomed over them, looking behind himself, he finally saw it. "A-A Sea..."_

"_SEAKING!" Kiro and Kira shouted in unison. Their faces gaped open wide, as the beast towered over the Howling Wolf easily, easily reaching 200" above water!_

_The seeking had a long neck and large carnivourous teeth, eyes gazed down upon them, sharp eyes like those of a hawk._

"_I've never seen a Seaking so large..." Kiro muttered._

"_I've never seen a Seaking..." Kira muttered as well._

"_Huh? Not a single one?" Kiro's gaze snapped to Kira in a comical manner._

"_No, I lived quite a secluded life..." Kira's eyes turned dark for a second before his face lit up once more, "But no matter, I think we should just worry about the giant Seaking hanging over us for now!"_

"_Yeah... I think you're right..." Kiro gulped._

_Kira took his gaze off of the large beast for a second, which for some reason still stood still, and she turned to face Korine, who he had not heard a single noise come from. To his shock, she was still sat crouched over painting the flag, from which Kira could see, was coming out quite nicely._

"_Psst, Korine... Korine!" Kira's whispers turned into a shout, which he quickly regretted, though gazing at the beast once more, it still made no move. Meanwhile Korine remained painting, to Kira's shock._

"_I was talking to Hanzo earlier... He told me that when Korine gets invested in a painting, she loses all consciousness of the world around her and won't stop, unless physically forced..." Kiro muttered. "Which you also shouldn't do because it makes her a little mad."_

"_You know what, fuck this! It's just a Seaking! We can take it right?" Kira returned to normal levels of talking. "Who cares how fucking g...ginourmous this thing is!"_

"_...Eh... Yeah!" Kiro had stopped whispering as well._

_With one swift pull of Kinboshi, Kira was able to draw out the blade, which sparkled a golden colour in the suns rays._

"_I wouldn't do that!" a voice spoke. Kira and Kiro shook their heads, as they couldn't believe where the voice was coming from._

"_Did the Seaking just talk?" Kira exclaimed._

"_Impossible..." Kiro muttered._

"_Sorry about scaring you, she is a big one, but she's a dear friend!" the voice spoke again, however the source of the voice had revealed itself to Kira and Kiro. The Seaking had crouched its long neck up close to the two, allowing the two to see a male figure upon its forehead. "The names Zuno!"_

_Zuno was a youthful character with a beaming smile. Square glasses covered his light blue eyes which matched his long blue hair that reached half-way down his spine. He was not especially muscular and he wore a black fur long coat that reached his ankles, he wore black trousers with a white flame design that matched his boots, which continued the white flame design._

"_Oh, hey there!" Kira said, all the fear seeming to fade, weirdly, he felt like he could trust this man._

"_Z-Z-Z-Zuno?!" Kiro muttered, his fear that seemed to only grow somehow went unnoticed by Kira._

"_I'm sorry to bother you like this, you see, I'm trying to get myself back to the Grand Line, which is to the South of here through the Calm Belt, but I got lost and now I don't know which way South is... Have you got a compass to point me in the right direction?" Zuno asked._

"_Hmm... Ah, Tokko left one on the table here!" Kira's eyes lit up as he noticed the compass, and as he grabbed it he flipped it open. "Here, you can have it, we have a few spares!" Kira lightly tossed the compass at Zuno, who was easily able to take grasp of it._

"_T-Thank you! How can I ever repay this kindness!" Zuno began to cry into his fur coat as he tried to wipe the tears away with his forearm._

"_It's no problem!" Kira laughed with a great big smile._

_Zuno continued to thank him until he faded into the horizon Southward, the two waving goodbye to each other until their final moments._

"_What a nice guy! Must be strong to have that large Seaking under his command, I would have asked for a fight if I was in better condition" Kira sighed in disappointment as he looked at his battered body, filled with plasters covering cuts and bruises._

"_You would have most definitely have lost!" Kiro said while he was still in a state of shock, his breath heavy._

"_What's wrong?" Kira asked._

"_Zuno, once worth 435,000,000 Beri's... Now a Shichibukai..." Kiro muttered, Kira's eyes gaping in shock and his mouth sunk wide open._

"_WHAT?! A SHICHIBUKAI?!" Kira exclaimed, "...Now I'm extra depressed that I didn't get to fight him..."_

"_You idiot! Even among the Shichibukai, he is feared!" Kiro exclaimed, "stay clear of him!"_

"_Huh?..." Kira was taken aback, "...OK..."_

"_Done!" a gleeful Korine shouts as she comes to stand on both feet._

"_It's done?!" Kira shoots towards the flag, and is amazed as he sees it._

_Like most pirate flags, it had the skull and crossbones, or only one bone in this case as one of them was replaced by a sword, specifically Kinboshi, which reached from the top right to the bottom left of the flag. Coloured red were the skulls eyes, and we were done. The work was drawn perfectly, every small detail perfect._

"_AMAZING!" Kira looked in awe, "Kiro! Go get the others!"_

"_Got it!" Kiro's dull face had turned into awe as soon as he had seen the flag, 'oh well, it's all over now, I may as well return to having fun!'_

…

_Hanzo, Tokko and Hana were brought to the deck of the ship and they all were amazed by the painting. And soon enough, Kira was given the job of erecting it. Which he did. And now with a pirate flag mounted on the Howling Wolf, the Red Eyed Pirates set off, to the island of Tono!_

* * *

_East Blue – A Few Miles South of the Howling Wolf_

* * *

"_~Did you meet him?~" a familiar voice sang through a transponder snail with long blue hair and a black fur coat._

"_Yes!" Zuno smirked, "he's very promising indeed, definitely a possible threat! Though, of course, not as of yet, he still has a long way to go."_

"_~Of course, but when he does, he'll be a perfect addition to our forces!~" the den den mushi smirked, representing the facial expression of the man on the other side of the call._

"_Indeed, that's if Captain Lorry Strongleg doesn't wipe them out first." Zuno smirked, "considering the direction they were going, they'll be arriving at Tono Island any day now."_

"_~Interesting. That's perfect, Captain Lorry Strongleg is corrupt, even for a marine!~" the den den mushi sang, "~and he's at a good level of strength to compete with Kira, allowing him to grow in strength."_

"_Is it true, has he got that middle name?" Zuno asked._

"_~Yes!~" the Den Den Mushi simply replied._

"_I see... Well then, I guess that's all for now Admiral Firo!" Zuno said._

"_~Bye now!~" the Den Den Mushi sang._

_'In a year's time, the World Government will face the wrath of a great rebellion...' Zuno laid down upon his Seaking friend and went into thought, '...We'll see who becomes justice then,World Government!'_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 31 – Arrival at Tono Island! Two Shadows in the Darkness!_


	31. Arrival at Tono Island!

_**Adventures of the Red Eyed Pirates**_

_**Chapter **__**31**__** – **__**Arrival at Tono Island**__**! **__**Two Shadows in the Darkness!**_

"_WHAT?!" Tokko exclaimed._

_"So something like that happened while I was checking the ship..." Hana said._

"_And he just left without doing anything?" Hanzo asked, intrigued._

"_Yeah, he looked like a nice guy!" Kira smiled._

"_True, it's hard to believe he's a Shichibukai, and a powerful one at that..." Kiro commented._

"_Zuno... One of the five remaining Shichibukai after the vanishing of two a few months back... Otherwise known as '__Black Knight__' Zuno!" __Hana said._

"_Hey guys!__" __Korine shouted as she pointed to the horizon. "Is that the island?!"_

"_Huh?" everyone turned to face the horizon, and there they saw the Island, too far into the distance to make out the landscape._

"_I would believe so, if my navigation skills haven't failed me, that my friends is Tono island!" Tokko smirked._

"_YAY!" Kira had let out a large smile and got up close to the edge of the Howling Wolf, leaning over the railing to see the island in better detail, though it did little to help._

"_I'll make up a little snack before we arrive, be back soon!" Kiro smilingly walked away towards the kitchen._

_East Blue – A Mysterious Island_

"_It's your turn to investigate the island, idiot Doctor... So do so!" the voice of Hunter D. Yami growled, his body, as always, hidden in the darkness of the room._

"_Whatever, Mr. Boring-Sama..." the red haired man tutted before taking a step off the small boat, "he'll probably not be here either! Just like he wasn't at, Jonija Island, Hyru Island and Horrik Island..."_

"_Whatever, get going!" Hunter D. Yami growled once more._

_Looking around, he was quite unsatisfied with the very plain looking terrain of the island. Without hesitation he nonchalantly walks into the forest that meets him just a few steps into the island._

_After walking for a minute or two, he quickly gets bored and to pass the time, he began to juggle using the fire from his Devil Fruit ability._

_After a while of walking through the forest of trees, he had reached an open area of grass. His eyes widened as he noticed a figure holding pink flowers in his hands that he'd just picked out of the ground, where many of the same flowers laid throughout._

"_Katakakaka... There you are!" the doctor smirked the devil's smirk, "I... We've been on the search for you for quite some time now!"_

"_Krane..." the man replied, his appearance hidden in the shade of the surrounding trees that closed in the small grass plane, all one could see was a glaring eye peeking over his left shoulder._

"_Previous Admiral..." Krane began to speak, "...And now leader of an upcoming revolution to take down the World Government... You know our organisation can't allow you to do that... Balance must be had, you take down the current World Government and another war will take place for the title of new leader of the world, which will cause great concern for the organisation!"_

"_What must be done to have a righteous world... Must be done... A World Government which allows the cruel bastards of the New World to still be, allowing them to distribute weapons and stir up wars... Cannot be allowed to be!" the sitting man shouted as he arose to face Krane, meanwhile trees had begun to shake crazily as the wind had suddenly picked up. "And a man for hire like yourself shouldn't even be giving me a lecture on anything, kid!"_

"_True... True!" Krane has a large smile, 'so powerful! This is going to be so amazing! Katakakakaka!...'_

_Meanwhile..._

"_These winds... Is he here?!" Hunter D. Yami spoke to himself as he saw the boat doors swing open. As he walked outside of the boat's room he noticed that around the island, the sea's were a rage in large waves that reached extreme levels, levels easily reaching over 5x the size of his own boat..._

_Tono Island – Tono City – The Docks_

"_We're here!" Kira shouted out in glee as he leaped from the Wolf figure head of the Howling Wolf and upon the stone docks of Tono Island._

"_Haha!" Kiro laughed as he walked down upon the wooden plank that lead from the Howling Wolf to the docks. Behind him was the rest of the crew._

"_What we doing, do we need supplies?" Hanzo asked._

"_Yeah, you won't to help me get some?" Tokko asked._

_"Sure, if we can hit some gun stores as well? I need to resupply on ammo!" Hanzo asked._

_"All right then, anyone else want to join us?" Tokko turned to face the others._

_"Nah, I want to go to a restaurant to study some of the local cuisine!" Kiro answered._

"Oh, I'm in for some food!" Kira smiled.

"_I'll go with Kira! " Korine blushed._

"_I'd like to get some parts for the ship, so I'll join you Tokko!" Hana smiled._

"_Alrighty then, we split up into two teams of three then!" Tokko smirked, "Me, Hanzo and Hana will be the supplies group and Kira, Kiro and Korine the... I guess the food group!"_

"_Yeah!" Kira shouted with a smile!_

"_Meet back at the ship when you're done, it's getting late so let's not get into conflict with the local marines until tomorrow... Okay?" Tokko stated. 'And no conflict at all if possible...'_

"_Right!" everyone else replied._

_Meanwhile on top of a nearby building were two shadowy figures, their eyes glared at the group with smirks, and then suddenly, in an instant, the two ceased to be, having vanished from sight..._

_Tono Island – Supplies Group_

"_Hmm... There's not much in this city..." Hanzo states as he turns his head left to right to look at the stalls placed on the sides of the streets. The streets of which only a few people walked._

"_Why is there so little people shopping when there's such great weather?..." Tooko asked, confused as she stopped and turned to face one stall with various items that had a look of cheapness to them._

"_Do you have to ask, it's pretty easy to understand what's happening!" Hana's eyes turned sharp as she looked into the distance at the edge of the somewhat small City of Tono, where a marine base laid. It had three rounded buildings all connected by bridges halfway in the middle of each building, creating a triangle of buildings._

"_The local marine captain probably taxes these people near death!" Hanzo growled._

"_Disgusting!" Tokko growled as well, "makes me **want** to get into conflict with them!"_

"_I wouldn't do that..." the shaky voice of the old women behind the stall Tokko was looking at said. "Captain Strongleg is a very powerful man... So much that you wouldn't believe him to be from the East Blue..."_

"_We've heard... But..." Tokko struggled to speak, her fists clenched._

_"You should get what you need quick and leave this island... There are two strong marines on constant patrol to hunt for pirates like yourself..." the old women spoke, shocking Tokko._

"_How did you know we were pirates?" Tokko asked._

"_When you have seen so many pirates in your life you can tell instantly... the bad ones, the good ones..." the old women slightly smiled._

"_I heard Tono Island used to be frequently visited by pirates..." hana said, getting an agreeing nod from Hanza and Tokko._

"_Yeah, when I was a kid, there wasn't a day when a pirate didn't show up everyday... You always had the bad ones, but more often than not, surprisingly there were more nice ones... The days have changed since then, after a bad attack from a pirate a few years back a marine base was situated here... Captain Strongleg has been in charge ever since..."_

"_I see..." Tokko went into thought._

_"What an interesting island... what a sad island..." Hanzo said._

"_Indeed..." Hana said._

"_Miss!" Tokko shouted as she noticed a strange item on the stall tucked and hidden to the top right of the table that was covered mostly in miscellaneous junk. "...Is that a log pose?!"_

"_Indeed it is... Left behind by quite the clumsy bunch oh... It has to be 20 years back now..." the old women reminisced._

"_How much are you willing to sell it?" Tokko asked, eyes shining in interest._

"_Just take it, for entertaining and listening to an old women like me!" the old women let out a smile as she shakingly handed over the log pose to Tokko, placing it in her open hands!._

"_I can't take it for free, at least take a 100,000 Beli" Tokko said. "That should be around the price of a log pose!"_

"_I don't know..." the old women pondered, Tokko placed the notes of beli in her fragile hands and closed them so that she now was grabbing them._

"_Take it!" Tokko smiled wholeheartedly before turning around and waving her goodbyes, receiving the same in return._

"_A log pose?! What a great catch huh?!" Tokko said, they had long walked away from the stall at this point and were continuing to look for supplies and other things._

"_Definitely, their supposed to be an annoying thing to get hold of... Ever since the marines made that move a while back to increase the difficulty of getting into the grand line!" Hanzo stated._

"_There's not much else here though, huh?..." Hana said as she looked left and right at the stalls..._

_Tono Island – Food Group_

"_Ah...! That was great!" Kira said with saliva dripping from his mouth._

_"Yeah, though there were not that many customers..." Kiro said as he looked around to see very few people walking the streets. "And all the prices were a little dear, looks like this amount of customers is usual and they have to put up prices to suffice."_

"_I asked the waiter when you two went to the toilet. He said many people left the island due to the high price of tax enforced by the local marines and the others who stayed, are of course so broke they can't afford a luxury as a meal out." Korine says._

"_Is that so..." Kira clenched his teeth._

"_Wow, this Captain Strongleg guy must be quite the bad guy..." Kiro sates._

"_I wouldn't go talking about our captain like that!" a voice spoke, its source unknown to the three. However the source sent shivers down the spines of all the nearby civilians who could hear him, immediately sending them all into hiding._

"_Crime level for insulting the captain, death penalty!" another voice said, only slightly different than the other voice._

"_BULLSHIT! How does insulting a shitty captain equal the death penalty!" Kira shouted back in a comical manner..._

"_Crime level for disputing claims of Death Penalty..." the second voice spoke once more, "DEATH PENALTY!"_

"_WHAAAT?!" Kira exclaimed..._

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Next Time: Chapter 32 – The Lyric Brothers! Beginning of a Deadly melody!_

_Author's Note: And so the next arc begins! This one will be a long one, considering the size of the previous arcs, so be prepared. Find out more about these two marines in the shadows next chapter!..._


End file.
